


Rise of the Young Wolf

by TheWanderingJade



Series: Northern Freedom [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, I may or may not know what I'm doing, I'm not sure what else you guys need to know, Romance, Sex, Smut, Violence, cousins have sex, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingJade/pseuds/TheWanderingJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War had come to Westeros in the wake of King Robert's death, but it had been the unwarranted and unjust death of Lord Eddard Stark that caused the North to revolt against the South. Fueled by prophetic dreams, a "not quite" witch seeks out King Robb, in the hopes of balancing the scales; how much can fate be tempted, how much does war change the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Parting

**Author's Note:**

> (Notes: Robb and Jon are 19 (Robb’s birthday being first), Diana is 17, Sansa 16, Arya 14, Bran 13, and Rickon 9. All other characters' ages will be in relation to these base ones. This work of fiction can also be found on ff.net under the same name, and by the same author. Songs included are traditional songs, not written by me nor do I claim to have written them. I will do my best to always cite songs and their lyrics, if by any chance I overlook a citation please feel free to inform me and I will do my best to rectify the situation as quickly as possible.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War had come to Westeros in the wake of King Robert's death, but it had been the unwarranted and unjust death of Lord Eddard Stark that caused the North to revolt against the South. Fueled by prophetic dreams, a "not quite" witch seeks out King Robb, in the hopes of balancing the scales; how much can fate be tempted, how much does war change the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes: Robb and Jon are 19 (Robb’s birthday being first), Diana is 17, Sansa 16, Arya 14, Bran 13, and Rickon 9. All other characters' ages will be in relation to these base ones. This work of fiction can also be found on ff.net under the same name, and by the same author. Songs included are traditional songs, not written by me nor do I claim to have written them. I will do my best to always cite songs and their lyrics, if by any chance I overlook a citation please feel free to inform me and I will do my best to rectify the situation as quickly as possible.)

####  Robb

 

He had been forced to grow up too quickly, and now they had named him King in the North. Robb Stark did not know what to make of his life currently, this had never been something he wanted, to one day be Lord of Winterfell had been all he had aspired to. To be an honorable and just man, in the eyes of his people and the eyes of the gods, the Old and the New, and in the eyes of his Lady Mother and Lord Father; but his father was dead now, and his mother showed her usual strength, though he feared it was being tested. Especially when the raven came from Winterfell, when they learned Theon, whom he had once called brother, had betrayed them all, and killed, according to the raven, his younger brothers Bran and Rickon. His sisters were being held captive by the Lannisters at the Red Keep and now his younger brothers were dead. Perhaps it was the pain, threatening to drown him when he could no longer hold them in check that had driven him to accept the comfort, and in the night neither seemed to give much thought to any semblance of honor. But by morning’s light all was different, as it always seemed, and honor pushed him to save hers and insist on a marriage. Perhaps he should have turned his back on this particular type of honor, but there was nothing to be done about it now. Like a drop of water that beats onto a boulder until a hole appears, motions could not be turned back. But like a trail of water, perhaps fate could be altered, just enough.

“My Lord, we’ve caught someone lurking about the edge of camp…” The conversation he had been having with his Uncle, was interrupted rather abruptly by the arrival of two of his bannermen half dragging, half leading, a woman who was somewhat fighting back the tight holds on her arms the two men had. Robb noted one of the men was Lord Karkstark, certainly not known to be gentle to many (or any depending who was asked). Robb noted Grey Wind’s ears flattened and he sat straight on his haunches, growling slightly when Karstark shoved the woman before him, almost causing her to lose her balance.  
Though the situation should not be amusing, at all, Robb had a morbid fascination and amusement which he soon found to turn into distrust as he noted the woman did not seem frightened, determined, yes, but mostly vaguely annoyed at the shove she had received. Her aquamarine eyes met his own sapphire ones, almost defiantly, as if she were sizing him up for the weight that had been placed on his shoulders, and after a moment of scrutiny he watched her curtsey before him. Her dark hair curled of its own volition covering parts of her face as she dipped, aside from her eyes nothing truly stood out about her, which considering how poised she was in curtseying seemed odd. He had no idea who this woman was, but something about her caused the caution and distrust to rise within him.

“Who are you?” Robb noted that her eyes, had taken in the inside of his tent, his uncle, his wife, and direwolf before her gaze flickered from his hand which had come to rest on the hilt of his sword back to his face.

“My name is Diana, my Lord, and I’d like to offer my services to your cause and Kingdom. I’m not much of a fighter, not quite a witch, but a bit more than just a commoner. I know how to tend to wounds and heal ailments.” There was something honest to her tone, and she had not looked away from him nor glanced again at his sword, but the nonchalant way she had used the term witch made him weary of her. The defiant slight arch of her eyebrow and twitch of the corner of her mouth as if she wanted to smirk was not doing her cause any good either.

“If you meant to offer your services, why were you caught by my men lurking around our camp?” His tone was not warm, and his eyes stared her down to try and find any indication she was lying to him.

“I was not lurking, my Lord, I was looking for medicinal herbs.” At this, Diana motioned to the leather pouch she carried, and slipping it off showed it to them, it was indeed filled with herbs, plants, and linen bandages. Robb glanced at his banner men, who hesitantly added that they had found her near a grouping of trees, which might shade medicinal plants.

“You do not seem to like me, my Lord, but I would like to point out, if I may, that you do not have to like me for my services to be valuable to you. Lords seem to sometimes overlook that wars are not enclosed to their camps, but also ravage the lands they go through. You have all the advantage, what threat could I possess that your wolf would not pick up on? You are at war and men and women at war will always need those who can heal them as close as possible.” She was bold, and defiant, and while he was hesitant to believe her entirely, at her mentioning of Grey Wind, Robb had glanced at his dire wolf. Aside from keeping watch, Grey Wind did not seem agitated by the woman, though Robb could have sworn he saw his wolf give Lord Karstark an annoyed look.

“Fine, you’ll help the cooks when no one is in need of you tending their wounds.” Robb watched her curtsey again, gifting him a smile before she was led away. There was something about this woman who called herself Diana “not quite a witch”, but the King in the North could not put his finger on it. He had to satisfy himself with her not being a threat to him, as he had far too much else to deal with now that they had no understanding with either Stannis or hold over Winterfell anymore.

Losing Jaime Lannister as a prisoner at the actions of his own mother did not put Robb in any better a mood as he travelled with her, his uncle Edmure Tully and 3,000 men towards the Twins from Riverrun intent on heading back to reclaim Winterfell. Lord Frey having heard that he had married Jeyne Westerling, thus breaking the marriage pact he had made, agreed to forgive the slight if his Uncle would marry his daughter instead. He had thought it best not to bring his wife with him, leaving her instead back at Riverrun with her mother until he could send someone for her. If there was any solace in this entire moment for him was that among his 3,000 men the Karstarks had stayed. He felt his brow furrow as they rode toward the Twins, deep in thought as he glanced over at Lord Karstark, his eyes coming to fall on the healer woman behind him on a borrowed horse. He noted she wore a simple cloak around her shoulders but had wrapped a grey scarf around her head, only curled wisps of her hair framing her face, he quietly admitted to himself that she was enchanting, but the word itself in his mind only made him more weary of her. When word that the Kingslayer had been set free by Lady Catelyn in an attempt to get her daughters back got out to his men, the Karstarks had almost revolted, as the Young Lion had been personally responsible for the death of two of his sons in Whispering Wood, and had set out with some of his men towards the cells in Riverrun to get his vengeance on the remaining captives Tion Frey and Willem Lannister. Before Robb himself could get to the party of five lead by Rickard himself, they were thwarted by the not quite witch, healer Diana. How she had managed to get reason into the hot headed, hot blooded Karstarks is something Robb was not entirely aware of, and certainly not something he understands, though when he rounded the corner and headed for them catching sight of Diana he almost swore her eyes were amber. The thoughts of finding out, however were pushed to the back of his mind as they entered the Twins, praying to the gods, the Old and New, that with his daughter wed to Edmure, Lord Frey would allow them passage through the Trident, a prayer he finds keeps repeating in his head even as they’re shown inside and take part of the Guest Right.

 

####  Diana

 

As much as she disliked lying, she also knew that honor tended to not go quite as far as it should for some, especially in times of War. The tension between the Freys and King Robb’s party was palpable, even if they had been invited and told by Lord Frey he would overlook the slight the King had given his house in backing out of a marriage pact by marrying another in secret. Diana would believe that the moment the Starks and Tullys along with their men were allowed to walk back out of the Twins; there were several reasons why she introduced herself to the King in the North as not quite a witch, and several more as to why she knew the Frey-Tully wedding would end in bloodshed.

 

She was however, not quite up to full par, having persuaded the Karstarks not to take their revenge on the squires held prisoner at Riverrun had not been as easy as she had let it seem. Diana felt a bit of relief in seeing that in the least that while Rickard and one of the five she had stopped followed King Robb and Lady Catelyn into the wedding itself, the rest that had stayed outside with the rest of the men and had been keeping the fellows around them subdued enough as to not be piss drunk.

“Where are you off to?” Diana was very much aware, after the time she spent with King Robb and his bannermen whose voice was addressing her as she first attempted to slip towards the kennels where she had seen Raynald Westerling on orders of Robb, stupid noble orders as far as she was concerned, tie Grey Wind. The rough hand wrapping around the top of her arm was further proof as she turned her attention to one of the Karstarks, whose name she couldn't place in the moment. She weighed her options, knowing she could not tell him too much or things would tilt too far out of control.

“I’m going to check if there’s any wormwood in those patches of trees over there, did you want to, how was it that you put it last time?, oh yes pull up some weeds for me?” Diana was glad that while the Karstarks were not known for their gentle, or abundantly intelligent natures, this Karstark had enough sense to let go of her and perhaps at a later time she could allow herself to feel amused by the smidge of bashfulness that crossed the man’s face. He was not unhandsome, and perhaps if things had been different and she was not in a rush, she’d have told him so right then. Leaving her be and returning to his fellows, Diana gives him no more thought as she heads off towards the patch of trees near the kennels, where she disappeared from sight without anyone’s notice.

She walked with purpose through the trees, coming across a sickly wolf having difficulty breathing on his side, it was the sign she had been looking for (the one she hoped she had been wrong about, though she had no time to dwell on that either). She knew that no one who knew would mistake the sickly wolf for Grey Wind, at least not yet, placing a gentle hand on the animal’s head after draping her cloak around it and ignoring the growl she focused on the image of Grey Wind, before leading the doppelgänger back towards the kennels. Lingering out of sight with the animal, she was attempting to find the best way to get Grey Wind out and replaced when she found an ally in Raynald, making note of the young man's bravery in helping her. With the first part of plan done, Diana urged Raynald to stick close to the Stark’s bannermen, and their horses, preferably the ones who were not piss drunk, but before he could question her she snuck towards the Keep with Grey Wind by her side.

She had become good at sneaking and hiding in shadows, and Grey Wind, ever the perceptive dire wolf restrained himself from killing any Frey or Bolton men they had to hide from, as they neared the Hall where the wedding feast was coming to an end, they hid in an alcove while a few Bolton men pass by. Diana feels herself sink down and carefully wrap her arms around Grey Wind, pressing her forehead gently to the dire wolf’s, watching in the reflection of his yellow eyes as her own normally aquamarine eyes started to turn amber. Praying to all the gods, Old and New, _give me strength_ , before taking a deep breath, noting Grey Wind smelled a bit like King Robb’s tent.

Among the calls for songs, dancing, and general revelry she can’t help but note how Lord Frey does not drink much and mostly just glowers at the attendees in the Hall from his carved oaken throne. As she and Grey Wind sneak into the Hall to hide in the shadows well out of sight of those present, she takes a moment to glance around at the tables, noting how drink seems to be much more readily available for the Stark party. A call for the bedding ceremony to begin spurs her into action, running her fingers along Grey Wind’s head fur gently before moving from the shadows. Taking a breath, she finds herself easily slipping between two drunk men that don’t pay her much notice, to stand on the top of the table, her voice strong and clear as she calls out out over the rambunctious music and voices.

“A love song for the bedding ceremony! My good Lord Frey, you would not deny an extra singer’s voice for your own daughter’s wedding would you, a gift given freely?” Diana dared not look away from Lord Frey’s gaze, even if it made her skin crawl as all eyes settled on her in the Hall, and if any in the Stark’s party recognized her, standing there in a seemingly simple dress and shawl on the table no one found their voice before the drunks agreed echoing her calls for the song.  
Swaying and turning to the musicians with a bright smile she led with her hands the lively tune as she sang clearly, clapping to keep the time much to the barely guarded annoyance of Lord Frey who only glowered at her more as a man leant in close to speak with him.

 

>   
>  **Níl Na Lá**   
>  Níl Na Lá, Traditional; arranged by Solas  & Johnny Cunningham. Language: Gaeilge (Irish Gaelic) & English 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  Tá na caoirigh ag ithe an gheamhair  
>  Tá na gamhna ag ól an bhainne  
>  Prátaí síos gan díolachán  
>  'S duine gan mheabhair na raghfá abhaile  
>  Is deas an bhean í Siobhán óg  
>  Gúna nua uirthi aníos ón siopa  
>  Is breathnaím ar mo ghiní óir  
>  'S í a' rince ar an mbord leis an phoc ar buile  
>  Chorus:  
>  Níl 'na lá, tá 'na lá  
>  Níl 'na lá, tá ar maidin  
>  Níl 'na lá, tá 'na lá  
>  Is bean a rá, is í ar fhaga  
>  Don't send me out into the dark  
>  The night is cold and I'll be perished  
>  Come to bed with me awhile  
>  We'll have a roll around the blankets  
>  (Chorus)  
>  Buailim suas, buailim síos  
>  Buailim cleamhan ar bhean a leanna  
>  Cuirim giní óir ar an mbord  
>  Is bím ag ól anseo go maidin  
>  (Chorus)  
>  Tá mo bhróga i dtigh an óil  
>  Tá mo stocaí i dtigh a' leanna  
>  Tá na coiligh go léir ag glaoch  
>  'S b'éigean domsa 'dhul abhaile

Roslin though looking clearly harried during the bedding ceremony, was in the least seemingly grateful for the song as the steady beat seemed to soothe some of her nerves or aid in her resolve though her eyes seemed worried or scared as if she had been crying recently, Diana had glanced at the groom Edmure who laughed as he was disrobed and led off in the same direction as Roslin.

Diana jumped down from the table where she had been leading the song, grabbing a goblet of wine from it before she commanded the attention of those present by standing in the middle of the mostly empty dancing area. Chin raised, with a bright smile on her face she again addressed Lord Frey and all present, raising the goblet of wine in an elegant fashion.

“ _Good_ Lord Frey, I offer you one last song in thanks for your _warm_ hospitality, among family and friends at such a _blessed_ event.” Diana could see she was testing her luck, the dark look Lord Frey was giving her spoke volumes, and she could practically see his jaw tensing as his shrewd eyes narrowed just slightly at her. Her bravery did not falter her, and she pressed on singing without accompaniment before he could decline her offer. Perhaps it was the slow sway in the middle of the empty dance floor that held their attention and the silence around them, her hand steady as she held the goblet of wine up to him and his family in what most would see as a sign of reverence, her voice never wavering or betraying anything other than the tune, before she turned and faced Lady Catelyn with the first verse of her song:

 

>   
> **The Parting Glass**
> 
> The Parting Glass, Scottish and Irish traditional song, version by Ed Sheeran
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  Of all the money that e’er I had,  
>  I’ve spent it in good company,  
>  And all the harm that e’er I’ve done,  
>  Alas it was to none but me.  
>  And all I’ve done for want of wit,  
>  To memory now I can’t recall.  
>  So fill to me the parting glass,  
>  Good night and joy be with you all.

 

She gave Lady Catelyn a soft smile, bringing the goblet to her lips as she curtsied deeply, the skirts of her dress pooling around her elegantly before she stood again, now facing King Robb whose eyes never left hers:

 

>   
>  Of all the comrades that e’er I had,  
>  They are sorry for my going away.  
>  And all the sweethearts that e’er I had,  
>  They would wish me one more day to stay.  
>  But since it falls unto my lot,  
>  That I should rise and you should not.  
>  I’ll gently rise and I’ll softly call,  
>  Good night and joy be with you all.
> 
>  

Again, Diana gave King Robb a deep curtsey, bringing the goblet to her lips not looking away until she started to rise again, at which point she met Greatjon Umber’s and Dacey Mormont’s eyes briefly before she turned back to Lord Frey. Whatever warmth she had shown before with her smile, and enchanting amber eyes seemed to make the man of The Twins suspicious which only grew as she sang the last verse to him while standing:

 

 

 

> A man may drink and not be drunk,  
>  A man may fight and not be slain.  
>  A man may court a pretty girl,  
>  And perhaps be welcomed back again.  
>  But since it has so ought to be,  
>  By a time to rise and a time to fall.  
>  Come fill to me the parting glass,  
>  Good night and joy be with you all.  
>  Good night and joy be with you all.

 

Diana held Lord Frey’s gaze as she brought the goblet to her lips again, and for a moment that felt like an eternity to her, where the entire Hall fell into an uneasy and pregnant silence she almost believed the fool would prove her dreams wrong, and that if loyalty meant nothing to him, Guest Right did. To her dismay she saw the coldness of his eyes increase and he graced her with what he would pass off as a smile that made her heart almost stop.

 

“A song for a song then, singer. My minstrels will match your performance and top it well.” The look he gave her as the beginning notes of The Rains of Castamere, made her blood boil as she heard a sharp intake of breath from Lady Catelyn at recognizing the song a moment before the attack started. But his look of triumph was early and soon replaced by anger as she lowered the goblet from her lips and called out clearly, “Traitors!” tripping one of the men loyal to him and pulling out a short sword from under her skirts.

Chaos erupted as the Freys and Boltons attempted to cut down the Stark’s men, but unbeknownst to them her song had worked, her magic lifted much of the drunkenness of the men who might have been sluggish at first but were ingenious in defending themselves and their King, the swiftness of Grey Wind certainly helped as the dire wolf had snuck under the tables when she had begun to sing now let loose all his fury as he defended Robb and Lady Catelyn. The distraction was enough to allow Diana to get closer to Lord Frey, the Winter King’s men had not been so easily subdued, they were fighting back, with such fierceness the Boltons and Freys present began to question if their plans would prevail. They had not counted on the Wolf being inside the Hall, nor on the singer, nor on Stark’s men brushing off their drunkenness so quickly.

A man in Bolton’s colors caught her shawl with his sword, grinning horribly at her, and making vague comments about flaying her pretty lips, before he realized she had tangled his blade and not suffered much more than a flesh wound, not that she was going to let him get a better angle to thrust his sword into her belly. Instead she drove her short sword into his kidneys with a sweet smile, before pushing him into another of his house trying to aid him, successfully impaling him on the other man’s blade. Lord Frey had not moved from his oaken throne, delighted in the bloodshed as at first his forces had the upper hand but as the tide turned suddenly he had gripped his throne and shouted orders at the men nearest him to defend him.

It took effort, and Diana was not left unscathed as she fought through those men ordered to defend Lord Frey, but help from Dacey Mormont who tossed her a new weapon when her short sword broke meant it was her who reached the old Frey in his throne, and she who shoved him down the dais to the floor before following him, grabbing a handful of the back of his shirt roughly and holding a long dagger to his neck once she realized that the majority of those who laid dead were members of the treachery.

“Tell them what you did Walder Frey, look at the Lord whose House yours has been sworn to for so long, and tell him what your price was…No one is coming to help you.” Diana could feel the adrenaline running through her, but her hands kept steady, and the Winter King’s focus on the head of House Frey as he speaks, certainly grounds her nerves into iron.

“You thought I would overlook the slight to my House, Stark? You promised to marry one of my girls, and in turn I’d take you as the King in the North and of the Trident, and you think I would be satisfied for your mere Uncle? So that what, my granddaughter would instead of being your Queen just be Lady of Riverrun some day? Tywin offered me all of the land from here to Riverrun, and gold, more gold than that honorable iron and bronze on your head.” The cold ire in Frey’s voice was for once not a match to the emanating anger coming from the King in the North himself.

“So you lure us here under pretense of a wedding, allow us to incur Guest Right, just to slaughter us because we believed in the honor of your words?” Anything else he had intended to say was interrupted by the simultaneous sound of screams from the grounds where they had left the majority of their men and a yell from Lady Catelyn, who while everyone else had focused on Walder Frey’s words had been caught by a dagger to the side of her body. The Bolton man responsible was quickly killed by Robb’s blade, and Diana felt herself rise just slightly from her position, though she easily kept old man Frey down on the ground.

“Press down on the bleeding my Lady, and get back to Riverrun, my King. You will have to fight out to the horses but as your men here fought back so are your men outside doing the same, the ones not too drunk to stand. Go!” Tugging hastily on Walder Frey’s forehead, she felt no hesitation in running her dagger from one side of his neck to the other, the warm sticky blood not phasing the healer who was used to the texture. She ignored the gurgling noises he made as he started to choke on his own blood, stepping away from him as she let his spasming body drop fully to the floor.

  
“I will cut them down for this treachery...” Another yelp of pain as Dacey Mormont held Lady Catelyn to her interrupted Robb’s ire.

“Now is not the time, my King! A tactical retreat is needed, their men outnumber yours, and the Boltons especially will not forgo an opportunity to practice their House sigil on any of your men they can get their hands on, or any of you. Go!” The look she received from him told her he had many more questions and arguments, luckily Lady Catelyn called his name and he rushed to help her as the group headed towards the Hall doors.

“Diana...” She interrupted him again, “I found you once my King, I will find you again if I’m able. Make haste for Riverrun!” She watched as Greatjon lead the charge with Robb and Grey Wind to rally their men and head towards Riverrun.

She turned from the door, her eyes cold as they fell on the still lingering Walder Frey, satisfied greatly as she saw fear creep into the man’s eyes, gripping her blood dripped dagger tightly as she came closer. The sharp steel easily cut through the muscle of his tongue, and just as easily into the oak of his carved throne where she pinned it over the bloody words: A liar’s tongue. Gods, Old and New detest breakers of the Guest Right. The dagger she used on him was one of his own men’s or perhaps Bolton’s men, not that Diana cared as she ripped part of her skirts in order to move faster through the doors where they had led Roslin and Edmure through after the bedding ceremony. There were not many people in the corridor, servants or otherwise, but as she pulled on her energy she knew before she reached the end of the corridor she would have broken at least one vow, she knew she’d do anything not to die at the Twins.

The ingenuity she used to reach the newlywed couple’s room was not anything she wanted to dwell on, not that she had time to do so as she burst into their room. The startled scream from Roslin, now Tully, would have been comical if the situation was different.

“I’m sorry for startling you, however...Lord Tully your sister has been injured and fights have broken out everywhere. I think it best for you and your new wife, if she so wishes, to quickly redress and head for Riverrun...”Diana wasted no time in picking up a dress that was nearby and brought it over to Roslin who she noted did not hesitate in pulling on her clothes and gathering hastily a few things. Diana was intrigued but had no time to question the girl’s reaction, turning to Edmure and throwing him a shirt from nearby.

“Ask me not where the sword came from and I will tell no lies, my Lord.” Diana’s words were quick and though Edmure arched a brow at her as she handed him the sword, he said nothing.

“May I press you for an act of kindness, my Lady? A cloak?” Diana offered Roslin a slight smile as the girl quickly found her a plain green cloak. Once they were hastily dressed, Diana nodded and checked the corridor before the three made their way towards the stables.

It was easier to get out of the Twins with Roslin’s help considering that she knew the layout better than Diana or Edmure, this alone was a small blessing to the not quite witch as she was pushing her own limits. The encampments where the Stark bannermen had been, were still very much in the midsts of fights, with few tents up in flames as those that could tried to cut down as many assailants before retreating towards Riverrun. The Freys and Boltons had not counted on this at all, Diana knew, but they still had the advantage of numbers. She was glad to find a bow and quiver full of arrows as she helped cover Lord Tully while he helped his Lady wife mount the horse they found.

“Make haste, Lord Tully!” For a moment Diana’s eyes met Edmure’s worried ones as he settled himself behind his wife, he nodded slightly in response and kicked the horse into action.

She turned as they made it out of the Frey’s lands, and focused on finding herself a horse, whether it was luck or a blessing she didn’t know nor think of upon finding a horse trying to pull free of where it was tethered a few yards from a burning tent. Had all gone according to plan for the Freys and Boltons they would have killed the horse as well, but having Stark forces fight back had ruined their original plans, even if they more than likely would win this fight in the end. Quickly she cut the rope tethering the frightened animal, before hoisting herself up onto its saddled back, praying to all the gods that the saddle hadn’t been loosened. “Karstark!” Diana turned the horse just in time to see the Karstark she had spoken to earlier fighting against a man in Bolton colors, without hesitation she pulled an arrow from the quiver, and aimed her arrow through the eye of the Bolton man. She didn’t even flinch when Karstark finished him off, though she noted he had a leg injury.

“Come on, Karstark. Let’s get you out of here.” How she managed to help him get on the horse behind her without falling off was better attributed to small blessings as she turned the horse and kicked it into action, and barely flinched when she felt his arms clinging to her and the saddle as much as he possibly could. She did not look back at the carnage behind her, ignored the prickling feeling on the back of her neck, and the sound of hooves behind her, if they were being followed, she could only pray it would be others fleeing from the Freys and Boltons and not the latter hunting her down.

 

####  Robb

They had meant to slaughter them all; his mother injured, Greatjon and Dacey as well, and at least half of the men he took with him. By sheer luck his good brother Raynald had been waiting for them when they made it out of the Hall with their horses ready. He and a group of Karstarks were defending and fighting off any of the forces trying to kill the animals, Grey Wind had quickly dispatched most of them. They had not had much time to speak further, but it became apparent quickly, that Diana had alerted Raynald to keep alert, which might have saved some of their lives.

Their trek through the woods, only stopping or slowing when they had no other choice was not easy, but somehow they made it to Riverrun before the night had fallen on them entirely. Though he rushed his injured towards the Maesters to be cured, especially his mother who was pale by the time they made it back, even after Dacey had done her best to stop the bleeding from her side, Robb could not breathe easy as he tried to make sense of it all.

“Someone approaches at top speed, Your Grace!” Robb was stopped from entering the castle at these words, turning to the man who had shouted down from the wall.  
“Can you see who they are? Are they our men or not?” He could feel the anxiety rushing him despite his exhaustion as he rallied some of the men of the Keep. “It’s Lord Edmure with a woman!” No sooner had those words reached him and flooded him with relief, he heard the sounds of hooves rushing towards them, the poor animal was frothing at the mouth and nearly exhausted.

“Uncle!” Robb was glad to see his Uncle Edmure, and slightly surprised to find the woman with him was his new wife, Roslin, both looked harried and pale from the ride.

As he dismounted Edmure’s voice was thick with emotion, keeping a hand on the reins of the horse, still mounted by his wife, it was clear he had much he wanted to get out. “Catelyn? Robb, is she dead?” Robb found himself grasping his Uncle’s arms as he shook his head in answer.

“No, just injured...I sent her inside with the Maesters, Uncle what about you? Was anyone following you?” Robb glanced from Edmure’s face to Roslin who had caught her breath but attempted to appear smaller in the saddle when he looked up at her.

“Good. No, we’re fine, no one’s followed us that I know. The singer woman, she urged us to leave....Roslin, she had no choice, Robb...she’s worried you’re going to make her pay for what her kin has done, and I’ll tell you now I intend to protect her.” Robb watched the agitated state cross his Uncle’s face and half smiled, he had no intention of doing anything to Roslin. The thought of whether she had known about her grandfather’s plans did cross his mind, but the trek through the woods had not been easy though the only question in regards to Roslin, is what he could have expected her to do, no wonder the girl had been crying throughout the ceremony. Her expression had only changed when...Diana got up on the table and sang.

“I’ve no intention of doing her harm, Uncle. She’s a Tully now, besides...I’m exhausted, and now worried over all the injuries. She’s your wife, my Aunt now, we’ll work everything else out in the morning.” Robb felt he had aged years in the last five or so hours since the wedding, but he knew there was not much else they could do now. Now, they took care of their injured; now, they tried to figure out who was loyal and who was not; now, he missed his father, his sisters, his brothers; now, he found himself praying to all the Gods, Old and New to help guide them. He had not wanted a war, he had only wanted his family back, safe, and now he wanted more than anything peace and safety for his people.

They doubled the men on watch, making sure that if anyone came overnight and attempted anything against them, Riverrun was safe. A change of plans would have to made in the morning, and if there was nothing else he knew, he knew morning would always come. For good or bad.

Morning came far too quickly for his liking, though he was glad to hear all of the injuries had been taken care of, though there were several close calls with high fevers and the Maesters had said his mother had lost a fair deal of blood on their trek. Robb had not slept in his bed though he had on several occasions sent Jeyne back to bed when she found him asleep on a couch or at the table where he was recalculating and trying to figure out his war map.

“Robb, have you read these ravens?” Robb was personally glad Jeyne had woken him from his light slumber on the couch, though he had been lost in thought when his Uncle Brynden came in with a handful of missives.

“What of the ravens?” Robb stood and felt his brow furrow as his eyes glided over the words, he expected some; Mormont, Umber, even Liddle and Glover, the others...  
It took several hours to pour through the missives sent, going into the midday, as Robb insisted on making note of what each one said or offered, with such a failed betrayal they would have to be more careful who they made pacts with, he had learned a hard lesson and almost paid the utmost price. He could not afford any other slights.

“Did you send them word of what happened at The Twins? Glover, Mormont, Umber, Flint, Wull, Norrey, Liddle, Branch, Blackwood, Ryger, and Piper....all of them responding asking about what the Freys and Boltons have done, many pledging help. Some we already knew, others....the Freys and Boltons seem to have few friends now. Seven hells some Freys are writing as well.” Brynden Tully’s shock was apparent as he landed heavily in the nearest chair, his Uncle’s last outburst causing Robb to remember something his mother had murmured when Dacey had attempted to still her bleeding.

“There were members of House Frey purposely kept away by Walder...his son mentioned it to Mother....” Whatever point he had meant to come to was interrupted by his good-brother, Raynald who burst into the room red in the face and trying to catch his breath and speak at the same time. “Spit it out lad!” Robb glanced at his Uncle in slight disapproval, though the part of him which was clearly tired still, agreed with Brynden’s outburst. “Your Grace, riders! Two of them, one for sure a woman, with an injured man, and a second smaller and slender, both nearly at the gate!” Raynald led the way back as understanding fell onto Robb much like a bucket of iced water with his words. Though slightly confused Brynden followed behind them as well, as the three ran through the corridors of Riverrun towards the front gates, Robb calling out about the riders.

“Another injured Karstark, call a Maester he’s feverish!” He felt his heart jump to his throat at the call, as a slender servant rushed past him into the Keep to find the closest Maester, and he continued to follow Brynden out to the courtyard. The riders had been allowed into the Keep’s courtyard, though it was clear there were guards at the ready; the Karstark man, one of the younger of Lord Rickard’s nephews he assumed, was pale but had a rudimentary splint on his leg and had been tended to. Robb glanced over him as a group of four carefully carried him inside, noting he was not conscious. That he felt a sense of relief at seeing her in slight profile leaning against the clearly tired out horse was not a full surprise to him, but as he got closer he could tell she was wounded and near exhaustion herself though she hadn’t even looked his way so deep in conversation with a slender young...man, no...it was a young woman. He stopped a few steps away from them when their conversation suddenly halted at his presence, he glanced at Diana but his eyes focused on her companion in almost shock.

 

“My King....I told you I’d find you again....I believe this is your sister, Arya.” Robb moved forward and realized the dirtied, slender young woman in boy’s clothes, breeches and a tunic was his youngest sister, hair cut short but eyes bright upon seeing him; he had never seen her more beautiful as he wrapped his arms around her securely. Looking up in time to see Diana collapse, Grey Wind who had been sniffing and licking at Arya’s hands and what he could reach of her moved quickly to try and catch Diana as her aquamarine eyes met Robb’s a moment clearly fighting to keep conscious.


	2. Truthful Counsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Diana makes it back to Riverrun, bringing Arya with her, and her exhaustion gets the best of her mouth. Robb has to figure out how to restructure his plans, Lord Karstark and Brynden Tully are suspicious of the mouthy Healer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Quick note: I am definitely fudging things from the books and the show together for this story. Carry on.)

####  Robb

 

He had wanted to shout to the world that his little sister was back, wanted to rush to tell his mother, but Lady Catelyn was asleep from the medicines the Maesters had given her. Arya for her part could not get her fill of seeing her brother, she allowed him to pull her along even as Robb called out for a Maester to attend to Diana. They paused just inside the Hall to tip water into her mouth as her eyes fluttered and sweat beaded across her forehead.

They brought Diana to the solar where Robb had his war maps and all the missives he and his Uncle had been going over when Raynald interrupted them. It was closer here to where the Maester had been treating Lady Catelyn. Robb did not let go much of Arya while the Maester tended to Diana, he kept out of the way with his sister and checked her over himself.

“Where have you been? How did you get here, we thought you were in King’s Landing with Sansa and the Lannisters?” He could have looked at her all day and not had his fill, his chest tight as he dreaded to think this was just a dream.

“I escaped when...when that stupid Joffrey had father beheaded. I met your healer woman at the Crossroads Inn; I followed her there from the Twins. I heard you and mother had gone there, and when we got there...there was fighting everywhere.” Arya’s voice seemed different to him and he thanked Jeyne who interrupted them a moment to offer her water.

“We? Who do you me--” Robb’s questions were interrupted by the sound of Diana’s voice addressing the Maester rather harshly.

“Keep that away from me, or you’ll find yourself wearing it.” Ignoring the Maester’s slightly offended look and protests, Robb glanced over to see Diana push herself up into a sitting position. He noted she was refusing the bowl of Milk of the Poppy in the Maester’s hand, and while he wasn’t sure he blamed her, he also wondered why it had been offered in the first place.

“I’ll thank you not to threaten the Maester, Diana.” There was relief in his tone he knew, though he was attempting to be stern with her. He walked over to her by the couch, running a hand through his hair slowly as her aquamarine eyes met his; he saw determination there though it was clear she was bordering exhaustion.

“T’was not a threat, but rather a promise...my King.” She wanted to argue more; he could tell but fell quiet in accepting a cup of warm wine, which she drank fairly greedily. He noticed the way her nose crinkled slightly, but it seemed to flush her skin and comfort her enough that she was no longer glaring at the Maester. Before Robb could say anything else, however, Diana stood rather shakily and lifted the top side of her ripped dress, showing several blade cuts as well as cuts most likely made by branches in the woods along her ribs.

 

“I would have bandaged it myself last night, but... I only had enough of my skirts left to tie the splint. Shouldn’t be too bad though, bit of a wash, nettle poultice and some bandages, and I should be fine...surely.” Diana stood there; somewhat shakily as the Maester looked over her cuts, soon enough she was heard to be hissing as he cleaned a particular one.

“I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you snuck into that wedding, or found my sister, or...came into the camp that day...” Robb had meant to say more as he walked closer, but flinching Diana reached out and gripped his arm while hissing in pain and he saw a fluttering of panic in her eyes if only for a moment.

“Do not yet thank me, or offer gratitude, my King. There is much before us...” He watched in silent amazement as her eyes turned from aquamarine to amber and back again, feeling his brow furrow in curiosity and concern. He moved a hand to her elbow, glancing at the Maester in question.

“I’m sorry, my Lady...but I must clean this cut. Are you sure you do not wish for some milk of the poppy?” Though he questioned her, Robb noticed the Maester had not stopped in his work of cleaning Diana’s wounds.

“I’m sure, truly...besides I have things to do and discuss...Speaking of, Lady Catelyn’s injury, Maester. Is it a strange wound at all?” Robb noticed that Diana’s eyes were slightly out of focus, and he glanced over his shoulder to see his sister coming closer.

“No, the cut was fairly clean, bit deeper than it first appeared which might explain why she lost so much blood....”The Maester wrapped basic bandages around her torso, and Robb noticed the flush of life giving Diana’s skin a pinkish hue, a difference from her usual Northern paleness.

“Good, I overheard at the Inn that the Boltons had acquired poison recently, followed by unwitty japes of how they should have just poisoned the wines if they meant to kill us all...but then there was that fight and I couldn’t find who said it, or how trusted they could be. Either way, rumors are spreading...” Diana shook her head and hissed louder as the Maester finished tying her bandages.

“There was a fight?” Robb felt his brow furrow in thought as he wanted to know more, but the sudden arrival of Edmure who smiled at Arya but leaned in close to speak in hushed tones.

####  Diana

She felt weak, dizzy and unsure of her footing; Diana had broken a vow in pushing herself as far as she had at The Twins, but needs must and sometimes that meant broken vows. She would however, be of no use at all if she passed out now, she was sure of that which was one of the reasons why she kept declining the milk of the poppy.

“Perhaps it would be best if the both of you had baths first, then come join us. I’ll have the cooks make you both bowls of soup; we have much to discuss.” Her King’s voice cut through her thoughts and Diana watched him a moment, taking in the worry lines on his face before nodding her agreement. It took her a moment before she could move, her wound felt raw and sore since the Maester had cleaned it thoroughly for her, but soon found herself being helped by the younger girl, with stormy grey eyes.

The two followed a servant girl towards the baths, being told their rooms were just on the other side of the corridor, and Diana noted Arya deep in thought only nodded in thanks once they were allowed inside the baths.

“Thank you, for the help...” Diana waited until the servant girl had left them to their baths, after adding the heated water for them, before she broke the silence.

“I may not be lady like, but I know when someone needs help.” The corners of Arya’s mouth twitched into a smirk as she moved away from Diana to check the water.

“I’m fairly certain being kind or helpful is not just a lady’s trait, besides I’m no lady either. Bastard born and bred in the Wolfswood, you know.” Diana steadied herself and carefully started getting out of the fight torn dress she had been in for over a day. She had angled herself so that she was more in profile with Arya, not wishing to make the other girl uncomfortable, though Diana was clearly not the type to be that concerned if another woman saw her naked.

 

Arya surprised Diana in not seemingly caring about her nudity, at least between them, no she’s certainly not quite like her Lady mother, the thought made Diana smile to herself. They allowed the silence to settle between them as each took to a side of the large bathing pool, the water was fresh from the river but had been in the pool long enough to allow the initial chill to reside though part of the boiling hot water added certainly helped; the rest of the hot water from before had been added to the stand alone soaking baths which they would get into once they had scrubbed the dirt and dried blood off of their bodies. Diana knew the pool had been filled for the two of them, and would be drained once they were done, letting out a sigh she found the soap and carefully washed off the dirt and blood on her body.

“Do you think I should tell him what happened at the Inn?” Arya’s voice broke through the silence and the splashes of water, and though Diana glanced over at the girl, Arya was not looking at her instead focusing on scrubbing off all the dirt she could.

“It’s your decision what you tell your brother Arya, either way he will be surprised and possibly angered of all you’ve had to go through, not just what happened at the Inn. Might do you both good, to tell him the gist of what happened though...” Diana shrugged at Arya slightly, wincing as soap made some of her light cuts sting. They continued scrubbing the sweat, dirt, and blood off their bodies in amicable silence when they were interrupted by the same servant girl from before, bringing Diana’s leather bag with her.

“Sorry for interrupting, Lady Mormont told me to bring this to you Lady Diana...” The girl could not have been more than thirteen, and from a quick glance Diana could tell she had been working at Riverrun for some time, enough that she hid her obvious curiosity of Diana and Arya fairly well.

“No need to call me Lady, dear child. I’m just Diana, thank you. Rest it against the side here if you would.” Diana smiled brightly at the girl and nodded for her to leave once she had left her bag. She took a few more minutes to scrub herself clean, aware that Arya was assessing her still.

“Are you truly loyal to my brother?” Arya’s storm grey eyes pierced Diana’s aquamarine ones as the older girl stood to move to the soaking bath.

“I am.” There was no hesitation in that answer, and Diana held Arya’s gaze as the younger Stark seemed to stare into her soul; though she did not say so, Diana held a great respect for the girl.

“Good. You seem like a good person, those are a lot harder to come by than I used to think...” There was something of loss in Arya’s voice that made Diana ache, but she simply offered the girl a half smile before getting out of the water, gathering a towel around her frame carefully.

“I hear King’s Landing does little to bring out the good in people, and I’m not sure if that’s because it’s the seat of the Iron Throne, or because it’s a seat of the South...or other influences.” Diana shrugged as she bent to pick up her bag of herbs, gathering a handful of rosemary and mint which she added to her own bath.

“Are you sore anywhere or is that a ridiculous question all things considered?” Diana half smiled, glancing over at Arya who had moved to wash her hair thoroughly.

“Bit sore but sort of used to it now, why? What are you adding to the water?” Arya shook the water from her hair, trying to check if there were any bits of twigs or leaves.

“Rosemary and mint to mine, they’re rather good for bruises, sores, and I like the smell. I can add pine and rosemary to yours if you’d like?” Diana glanced over her shoulder to see Arya nod and shrug in her direction before wrapping herself up in a towel.

“What’s pine good for?” Arya walked closer as Diana added the pine needles and rosemary leaves to the water, a sort of soft curiosity in the younger girl’s voice.

“Well it smells nice in baths, but best in tea, especially when you’re stuck in snow, helps with making sure any wounds heal properly and makes it harder to bruise.” Amused by Arya’s slightly disbelieving glance, Diana offered to help her into the bath before retreating to her own.

There was enough heat left from the previously boiling water added that the added herbs started to scent the room, and Diana welcomed the warm feeling into her aching body. She could feel some of the exhaustion ebb away from her body, slowly as she focused on the swirls the herbs made in the water she shifted and became aware Arya was watching her; carefully unwrapping the bandages the Maester had tied on her.

“Are you a woods witch?” Arya’s question was direct and there was a moment where Diana had to suppress a smirk, only saved from answer by the knock and opening of the door.

“What do you think?” Diana arched a brow in reply before glancing over at Dacey Mormont who came in arms full of clothes for both of them.  
“Diana...” Dacey made sure the door was closed behind her before she walked over to the two and continued, “I’ve brought you some clean clothes, and for you Arya.”

Diana looked at Dacey a long moment before letting out a light laugh and moving to stand carefully. Pulling the towel around her body, she accepted Dacey’s hand to get out and steady herself, wincing only slightly at seeing her towel tinged pink from a wound.

“How do you always manage these things, Diana?” Dacey’s tone was friendly and playfully exasperated, making it clear that the older woman was well acquainted with the woods witch.

“Must be luck of the gods, Old and New; perhaps I was conceived on such a night with a shooting star and it’s only followed me throughout life so far.” Diana shrugged good-naturedly, patting herself dry carefully before pulling on a part of bottoms that were part of her smallclothes. The sound of moving water brought the attention of the two to Arya, who carefully climbed out of her own bath and moved over to Dacey who held out clothes for her.

“Breeches! You mean Robb isn’t making me wear a dress?” Diana couldn’t help the soft laugh, Dacey grinned at the younger girl before responding to the outburst.

“Indeed, you’ll be able to wear breeches for now. Robb wants to speak with both of you...” Dacey nodded as Arya took the clothes offered her and moved out of the way to get dressed. Diana had busied herself with getting bandages ready, her own mixture of herbs and oils coating the inside before she let out a soft sigh and accepted Dacey’s help to wrap them tightly around her ribs.

“I think you are...” Arya’s voice was slightly muffled as she pulled on her small clothes, reaching to pull on her leather breeches.  
“She’s what now? If they’re too long let me know, I’m sure one of us can hem the legs for you...”Dacey answered before Diana could, as the two were trying to make sure Diana’s wounds were covered properly before she continued getting dressed.  
“A woods witch...” Arya flipped the fringe of her hair from her face, and Diana noted she probably needed a trim soon if she wanted to keep it short, before realizing the breeches Dacey had brought the girl were one of Diana’s older pair.

“Ah, well she is, though rarely admits it.” Dacey nodded to the girl, before handing Diana an undershirt with thin straps, made of linen and myrish lace. The linen covered Diana’s breasts, with an underlying braided cord that wrapped several times around the top of her ribs, giving some support while the lace covered the rest of her torso down to her navel.

“I rarely openly deny it; I just preface it with not being a traditionally good one...” Diana half shrugged as she caught Arya making a face at her lace undergarment, amused at the girl’s distaste for a garment; she reached for her own deerskin breeches trimmed with rabbit fur towards the bottom and carefully pulled them on.

“What’s the point of the lace?” Arya had pulled on her shirt first and asked the question as she tried to pull on the breeches, which were upon closer inspection just a bit too long for her frame.

“I happen to like lace? Just because I enjoy the occasional touch of lace or embroidery doesn’t make me any less capable of handling a hunt or dagger. We do what we must to survive, and like I mentioned before I was born in the Wolfswood.” Diana raised her eyebrows at Arya as she carefully picked up her bag, pulling out from it straps as she closed it again, threading the straps through small slits in the sides of the bag. Once she was done she attached the bag to her upper thigh, using the straps on the sides to wrap it securely on her leg, the others fit through flaps on Diana’s breeches which served the dual purpose of covering her bag, and looked like a skirt, with the straps from her bag looking like a low leather belt looped across her hips.

“That’s...really clever.” Arya nodded as she finished pulling on her tunic, pulling on a belt with a scabbard for the thin sword she carried; before she moved to pull on her boots.  
“Thank you, I certainly try.” Diana followed suit and pulled on her boots, hissing softly at the stab of pain from her wounds before standing up.  
“Time to go see the King...” Diana only hoped she had kept the exhaustion at bay for now.

####  Robb

He rubbed his forehead and sighed, looking over the missives from before; his Uncles, Edmure and Brynden had suggested he restructure his council. Edmure and Dacey agreed that Diana would be a good addition, Lord Karstark was weary of the woman but grateful she had brought back his nephew (a nephew that Robb was told would heal well by the Maester, though he made a note to speak to the young man when he was conscious), Brynden was more than a tad weary of her, as was Greatjon. His wife seemed to like her though he had noted Jeyne sometimes got tense when someone mentioned her, and he had overheard Lady Spicer’s, Jeyne’s mother, open contempt for the Healer. It was a point he would look into soon enough, Robb had asked Jeyne to stay for the meeting, wanting to introduce her properly to his sister.

“Robb...” Jeyne’s voice caught his attention as she rested a hand gently on his shoulder, motioning towards the door with her head. He gave her a soft smile before turning his attention to the door in time to see Arya, Diana and Dacey come in, he longed just to stare at his sister and hear of her adventures but they had things to deal with first.

He had noted Arya’s brown hair had been cut short into a more boyish cut, and personally he admitted that it seemed to suit his sister more than when their mother brushed it out and braided it. The girl whom had always been more Stark than Tully, more athletic than gentle bred and Lady like, had not grown much though Robb could tell her athletic-ness had clearly helped her survival. However, what made him ache the most when he looked at her was noticing that much of her childish innocence was no longer present; it was most notable in her grey eyes, though Arya smiled at him in earnest, and they clearly had seen much of the darkness of the world. He couldn’t give that back to her and it hurt.

He dismissed anyone not on his council, nodding at one of his most loyal guards to take his place outside of the door, barring anyone from lingering or interrupting them.

“I’ve missed you so...” He allowed himself a moment to embrace her again, and though Arya mocked huffed at him, he felt her arms tighten around his torso as they held the embrace before pulling away.

“Arya, I want you to meet my wife, Jeyne.” Robb pulled Jeyne closer by the hand, amused as Arya looked at her curiously while Jeyne curtsied and offered a greeting, his sister in turn and slightly less gracefully returned it with a small smile.

“Nice to meet you.” Arya pushed the fringe of her hair back from her face and awkwardly shifted in place before Robb let out a light chuckle.

“I hope you don’t mind if Jeyne joins you and Diana for a somewhat late lunch.” Robb moved slightly and motioned to the small table set up by the chaise with three chairs, fresh soup and bread waiting for them. He glanced from Jeyne to Arya and finally to Diana who was watching his sister with friendly amusement, as Arya shook her head that she didn’t mind, moving towards the table with her good sister.

Robb noticed Diana’s movements were slower, but there was the same grace and determination he had seen the night he first met her present. There was a familiarity he couldn’t entirely place, something about how her eyes crinkled reminded him of someone but he wasn’t sure who. He had to admit though; the bath had seemingly done them both good as at least they didn’t look like they were knocking on the Stranger’s door anytime soon. He couldn’t help the smile when she offered him a slight bow, and overhearing her call Jeyne _“my Queen”_ filled him with reassurance.

Robb turned back to his council, where Dacey had joined the table noting the missives over the war map. He met each of their gazes, before they started in earnest.

“We’ve asked everyone who went with you and returned, Robb...none of them sent the ravens and none saw anyone headed for the Twins ravenry though most of our men have no idea where the Twins’ ravens are kept.” Brynden’s mouth formed the same sort of thin line that Robb had often seen on his mother’s face, usually when she was somewhat displeased with a situation.

“Yet all of the replies came here, the number alone is proof that it is no mere coincidence but replies to a planned action.” Dacey’s voice seemed to trail off as she read over some of the missives.

“So who in the Seven hells sent the ravens?!” Rickard’s outburst was punctuated by his fist suddenly colliding with the table top. Robb gave his cousin a pointed look as the action had caused some of his markers to fall over.

“That’s the question, Lord Karstark...” There was a note of sarcasm in Brynden’s tone as he glanced over at Rickard, and Robb could feel the tension as usual rise in the room before there was a slight cough from the other table. His attention being brought to Diana who had apparently almost choked on her soup at the reply and was being urged by Jeyne to drink water to clear her throat, when it dawned on him that no one had asked her if she’d seen anyone head for the ravens while at the Twins.

“Diana...once you’ve composed yourself, I bid you to join us...” The slight look of surprise on the healer’s face was not lost on Robb but he also noted she quickly recovered and nodded, sipping another bit of water before offering Arya the bigger portion of the piece of bread in her hand.

He turned just in time to see the distrustful and slightly annoyed look that crossed Brynden’s face, before settling into his usual stoic expression as Diana made her way over to them.

“My King?” Diana arched a brow and tilted her head a bit once she reached the table in curiosity.

“Did you see anyone heading towards the ravenry at the Twins?” Robb motioned to all the missives on his table, and felt his eyebrows rise at the look of pleased astonishment on Diana’s face.

“...They made it?” Diana’s voice was full of relief as she leaned in to get a better look of the missives.

“Wait, are you saying you’re responsible for this?” It was Edmure who posed the question, and Robb was certain from his tone his Uncle was impressed.

“...Yes, granted t’was anything but easy considering I have no idea where in the Twins the ravens are kept.” Diana half shrugged though it was clear she was proud of herself. In that moment Robb realized two things; exhaustion brought out Diana’s accent, and she was certainly more than she seemed.

“How did you do it then?” Robb could feel the frown start to form on his face as he focused on Diana, curiosity and worry filling him.

“She’s a woods witch, of course...” It was Arya’s voice that answered him, and he glanced over at his sister sitting with his wife, chewing in a very unladylike manner which he couldn’t help but find warmed him.

####  Diana

“...Diana, now might be a good time to properly introduce yourself...”there was amusement in Dacey’s tone, as Diana met the woman with an arched eyebrow in slight confusion.

“A woods witch, from?” Robb’s attention had turned back to her, and she watched his brow furrow as his gaze met hers steadily.

“You’ll forgive me for not curtsying again, my King....” Diana found herself motioning to her wounds before adding, “Diana Snow, loyal bastard born to House Branch of the Wolfswood, sworn to House Glover of Deepwood Motte, sworn to House Stark of Winterfell. Occasional hunter, practicing Healer, and just this side of being a proper woods witch.” She truly could not help the grin on her face, especially at catching Dacey’s eyes, who was trying not to laugh much to the annoyance of several of those present.

“Then why did you say you’re not quite a witch?” Robb glanced at Dacey, arching a brow in question of the woman.

“Strictly speaking, my King, I’ve not known woods witches to be openly welcomed outside of the North, and the Riverlands for the most part might be loyal to you, but that did not guarantee you would want to bother with me at all. And in general, most woods witches are not known to be fighters, and I may not be a good fighter, but I do fight if I have to. Though I’m better acquainted with bows, arrows and knives over short swords no matter how much Lady Mormont tried to teach me. I only learned the basics with it.” Diana half shrugged and scratched her shoulder, trying to ignore that her wounds were starting to itch.

“Do you vouch for her, Dacey?” Diana only just refrained from rolling her eyes at Brynden Tully, the man did not seem to trust her yet which while she understood she had little patience for, her body needed rest soon but she had not yet been dismissed by the King.

“More than vouch, as would Lady Glover, I’m certain. She knew Diana’s mother, and allowed my Lady mother to bring Diana to Bear Island for a time.” The mirth in Dacey’s eyes had become more defiant as she leveled her gaze at Ser Brynden.

“Dacey’s word is more than enough, Uncle. Diana has been a help to us, and I can see no reason why that would not remain true.” Diana noted that Robb met his Uncle’s gaze steadily and she felt as if she were just on the outside of whatever actual disagreement they were settling.

“What was your point in spreading the news?” Diana startled slightly at Lord Rickard's sudden question, she had begun to lose herself in thought when he spoke and let out a hiss as the sudden movement caused a sharp pain to appear.

“Do you think that either House Frey or House Bolton would have dared to attempt to kill the King in the North and his most loyal soldiers without knowing they would not be brought to justice for the crime of breaking Guest Right?” Diana could feel her annoyance building and she took a bite of the piece of bread she had brought with her in an effort not to get too mouthy.

“...But we have no proof the Lannisters are behind this...Not that anyone would doubt it.” Brynden Tully’s jaw clenched as he spoke, leaning slightly onto the table.

“We have Walder Frey’s confession...Diana made him confess before we retreated.” There was a hesitation in Dacey’s words and Diana found herself slowing her chewing.

“Before she slit his throat...”There was an undertone of accusation in Lord Rickard’s voice that Diana did not appreciate, Gods help me he’s testing my patience, she swallowed the bread she had been chewing carefully before slathering the sarcasm rather thickly to her reply.

“While there is a possibility that slitting his throat was too merciful of me, it would not truly have done us much good to take him hostage. Walder was the last Frey to have any actual loyalty to his blood, the Boltons would not and most likely will not admit loudly to have helped plan an attack that ended badly, and the Lannisters would be better off doing the same and trying to say the reason it happened was stupidity on the Freys or dissent in the Riverlands...” Diana raised her chin just slightly, meeting Lord Rickard’s steely gaze before adding, “Why Lord Rickard, did you have a better idea for his demise?” She could feel the tiredness in her body and even if she regretted her words they had already left her mouth.

“Enough. Walder’s dead there’s no use in arguing over what is already done. Now we need to regroup our forces. We need to be ready in the event the Boltons or the Freys loyal to Walder’s plans attempt to attack.” Robb’s tone left little room for argument and Diana quickly shut her mouth, listening instead and offering Dacey a small smile of appreciation when the older of the two came to her side of the table in switching places with Robb who was moving figures on his map.

####  Robb

“Tywin Lannister never did this....” During a lull as figures were moved across the map, Arya’s voice broke his concentration, but he welcomed it as he realized what she said.

“What do you mean?” His focus was entirely on his sister who had come to stand to Diana’s right across the table from where he currently stood with his Uncles.

“He was at Harrenhal when I was captured after Yoren tried to get me out of King’s Landing. He arrived and put a stop to the torturing the others had gone through, instead putting us to work, he figured out I was a girl on sight and let me be his cupbearer while he planned battles when I told him I was disguised as a boy because it was safer to travel, he was suspicious of me though. He planned differently and was mostly concerned with what Northerners thought of when they went to battle, when I told him the rumor of you being linked to Grey Wind and that most people believed you were then invincible he asked me if I thought it was true.” He noticed Arya half shrugged as she retold her encounter, and found himself proudly impressed with her abilities to lie to Tywin Lannister’s face and get away with it.

“What did you reply to that?” It was Diana who asked Arya the question and for a moment Robb wondered how she would reply.

“No, anyone can be killed.” Arya’s voice was steady and there was something hard in her gaze, he felt his chest tighten as he realized there seemed to be nothing left of Arya’s childhood in her anymore, at fourteen his sister had seen more death than should have been possible.

“ _Valar morghulis_...” at the words he hardly recognized left Diana’s lips, Robb’s attention was brought back to the woods witch whom for a moment had amber eyes again before they returned to their usual aquamarine.

“We all have our times to go...you’ve been resourceful in your survival though....I feel we should ensure it remains strong then...” Robb glanced from Diana to Dacey, before resting his eyes again on Arya who was listening intently to his words.

“No one outside of this room, with the exception of mother must know who you are. The Lannisters still claim to have you along with Sansa in King’s Landing, and if Tywin Lannister couldn’t recognize you when you were before him, who knows what he’d do or allow his family to do to Sansa if he finds out you made it out. It’s time for a change of strategy...” Robb vaguely wondered if the weight that had settled upon him after his father’s imprisonment and subsequent death only knew how to grow heavier, though he allowed himself some security in seeing those around him come to agreement over his words.


	3. Strategies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robb must strategize, Diana loses her temper and has to set things straight with Jeyne.

**Robb**

“We have scouts here, and here. Gathering information on what the Freys at the Twins are doing.” Once everyone had agreed that Arya should hide to everyone else (save the trusted) who she was, they moved onto trying to reform strategies, Robb listened to his Uncle Brynden’s report. 

“Have you answered the missives from Raventree, Pinkmaiden, or Willow Wood? They’re the closest to us, and having them ready to prevent any Lannister forces from coming to the aide of the Freys would help us greatly. We have to take the Twins, and soon.” Robb nodded at Dacey’s suggestion, motioning for her to gather the missives from those houses. 

“What of the Freys who have written wishing to support us?” Edmure held up the missives and Robb felt all eyes on him as he thought, in truth he had been going over his options for some time now. 

“Have Perwyn, Olyvar and Alesander come to me. I’ll make a decision upon speaking to them myself.” Robb could feel his jaw tighten as he made his choice, but more at the strangled noise from Rickard Karstark. 

“I hope you’ll behead them on sight! Rid the Seven Kingdoms of the damned traitors, the entire House!” Rickard’s words had clearly agitated his Uncle Edmure and Robb reached out to place a hand on the man’s shoulder, however the reply came from the Healer’s lips. 

“Oh...yes, let’s have the babes still suckling on their mothers’ teats pay for the ambitions of the old men’s deeds, one of whom is very much dead. Sent to the ever after without a tongue for the lies he fed...” Robb noted there was something cold in Diana’s voice and as the woman turned her attention to Lord Karstark, Robb noted her hair was a deep chestnut that he had easily mistaken for black, and her features when angered, turned sharper; the serious glare seemed so familiar he had seen it before growing up and it took him by sudden surprise. 

“Besides what do you care of the Seven Kingdoms? Are we not all here trying to defend the Riverlands, and free the North? We’ve named our King, King in the North and of the Trident, so what care you Lord Karstark of the South; the Crownlands, Storm’s End or Dorne?” Diana’s voice was serious and held a sharp tone; Robb noticed Dacey wrapped an arm around the healer’s shoulders to prevent her from moving towards Rickard. 

“You insolent little...” There was a growl to Rickard’s voice and Robb was more than done with their behavior. 

“Insolent yes, but this insolent woman that stands before you knows what she stands for, and what King she wishes to serve. Northern blood doesn’t do well on the Iron throne, it was taken by blood and by blood they will rule...” Diana’s voice cracked and her eyes switched colors again, to amber; Robb watched as Lord Karstark glared daggers at Diana, he shouldn’t find it amusing but there was a small part of him that did even as Rickard bellowed that he should not show them mercy, convinced they would not have done the same if the positions were reversed. 

“Enough! This matter is not open for discussion, I shall decide after speaking to the three.” Robb settled the matter, leveling a stern glare to both Diana and Rickard; the former shut her mouth quickly though the latter glared and huffed a bit more. 

“I have no intention of aiming for the Iron Throne. I only want my sister back, my family safe, my father properly buried in the crypts at Winterfell and my people secure and able to brace the upcoming winter.” Though it took a few moments her words and their chilling meaning settled into him and he saw the relief in her demeanor as she stopped struggling against Dacey’s hold. 

“Perhaps it is time for you to rest, Diana. You’ve done more than enough for now; I will call for you if I’m in more need of your counsel. Thank you.” Robb watched a flash of emotion in the healer’s eyes as she met his gaze, and for a moment he thought she would argue but instead she waited for Dacey to let go of her, and took a careful step back from the table. 

“As you wish, my King. My Lords, Lady...” There was a bit of a smirk on her face as she glanced at them, but he had a fair idea that it was forced, though he decided against bringing it up. 

Robb found himself nodding at Jeyne who moved to help Diana when she almost lost her footing, asking Dacey to help her before they were interrupted by the Maester with word of his mother’s waking. 

**Diana**

“My Queen... you’re much too kind...” Diana did her best to lean most of her weight away from Jeyne, whose help was making her flustered. 

“I’m just as capable of helping you as Lady Dacey...” Jeyne offered them a smile, but Diana was still ill at ease much to the amusement of Dacey. 

“I did not mean to imply you were not, my Queen...” Diana hissed slightly as she felt a dull pain settled into her side again. Between Dacey and Jeyne it didn’t take long for them to reach the quarters where Diana was to stay with Arya. 

“If you’ll excuse me, Your Grace. Diana.” Dacey smiled good naturedly before moving to head back to the solar; leaving Diana with Jeyne after helping the young Queen settle Diana on the nearest bed. 

“I wish for a moment of your time...” Diana noted the young Queen was not looking at her directly, and seemed to be trying to keep steady breaths. 

“Of course, my Queen. How may I be of help?” Diana could not help but wonder what this was about, but held her peace as Jeyne walked away from her a bit before facing her again. 

“Are you looking to get into Robb’s bed?” There was a slight blush to Jeyne’s pretty face, and curious worry in her tone; Diana felt her eyebrows raise and her jaw slack slightly at the question. 

“No!” If the question had been delivered more aggressively, Diana would have been insulted, however the worry of her Queen’s tone meant Diana was only taken by surprise without offense. 

“...I know, he could have had women more beautiful than I...and that my husband married me out of duty and honor...” Jeyne’s tone betrayed more of her worry and Diana felt herself stand carefully, half smiling. 

“My Queen, he might have married you out of duty and honor, but it is neither on his face when he looks to you as if you had placed the stars in the sky for the world to see. I’m sorry if I have given you misunderstandings of my intentions towards your husband. I am as faithful to you as I am to him though I admit I had not approached you before, to be honest, aside from Dacey...Lady Mormont, I have not had the pleasures of being in the company of other Ladies such as yourself.” It hurt to stand much, Diana realized she must have aggravated her wounds earlier, but ignored the shooting pain. She focused on Jeyne instead, offering her honesty; Diana hoped she would be believed, because she spoke the truth...at least the only truth that mattered. 

“...I...oh...Thank you. I just...this is all new and I can’t help but be worried with the war, and...I want to be a good, proper wife to him.” It occurred to Diana how her Queen suddenly looked both younger than her years and older all at once. 

“My Queen, I think it is fair for you to be worried all things considered, but if I may be so bold...and I do hope you don’t hold it against me. You are a good wife to him, and a gentle Queen. Anyone who bothers to look can see that you are his light.., and he your world. . Anyone who attempts to break that can only curse themselves in the process, what you two share is good and pure. I only wish you happiness and a long life with him.” Diana was glad Jeyne allowed the healer to take her hands, smiling gently and blushing at Diana’s words. 

“I thank you for your well wishes, and...I don’t mind your boldness. I wish I were bolder sometimes...” Jeyne’s voice was gentle and Diana could not help but realize that she would very much defend the woman in the same way she would defend her King. 

“Well, I have been told on many a time I am too bold, my Queen. You have your own confidence, I see it...you just need to find your stride,” Diana watched Jeyne’s features, noting the blush and smile again. 

“Your boldness suits you, Diana...I would like to ask you another question…” Jeyne’s smile turned a bit shy as she met Diana’s eyes and squeezed the healer’s hands gently. 

“Thank you, my Queen. You may ask all you wish and I will do my best to always answer truthfully.” Diana nodded and kept her gaze, curious of Jeyne’s inquiry. 

“I’m worried... I have not been able to conceive yet. Even with my mother’s fertility herbs. You’re a Healer, do you think there’s something the matter with me?” The pure worry in Jeyne’s heart shaped face and brown eyes tugged at Diana’s heart, shaking her head at the inquiry. 

“I don’t believe there’s anything wrong with you. You are what, seven and ten? The stress and worry of war might be making it more difficult...Maybe try to focus a bit on finding a sense of tranquility instead of fertility herbs? Perhaps at bath time? I could give you herbs to add to the water that might help? Pine and lavender or your favored flower, I think I still have some of the lavender flowers...” Diana trailed off as she thought of what else would be helpful for her Queen, letting go of her hands. 

“Eight and ten. Do you think that would work better then? I’m not at all fond of the teas my mother gives me...” Jeyne made a face at the thought of the teas which caused Diana suspicion of what sort of fertility herbs her mother was giving her. 

“I think it is worth a good try, no? Sometimes the worries of life cause our bodies ill. Why not try the bath herbs instead for a while? I’m sure I have some for one bath, but I can make you more of a mix tomorrow if you wish?” Diana carefully sat on the bed again, pulling the skirt bit of her breeches up and opening her bag, pulling out a soft clean cloth and getting her herbs out of the pouches. She mixed pine and spruce needles along with lavender blooms onto the cloth before pulling the edges together and tying it with ribbon. 

“Thank you, Diana....I just have to add it to my bath water?” Jeyne took the small pouch carefully, as if she had been given something precious; the reverence with which her Queen took the pouch and ran her fingers gently over the cloth made Diana realize how badly she wanted to give King Robb an heir. 

“Aye, my Queen, right after the water is warmed; you could sprinkle it in or steep it in the cloth but then it’d be more like tea and I have a feeling you’ve had your fill of teas.” Diana smiled and nodded, surprised when Jeyne suddenly moved closer to embrace her. 

“Thank you, I’ll try it at once. Perhaps you can teach me which flowers I can use? I’ll have to ask Lord Edmure or Lady Catelyn if it would be all right to pick from the gardens.” Her smile was radiant and Diana couldn’t help but return it with a nod of agreement, knowing that the King in the North and his Queen would find happiness if they could all survive the darkness. 

“I should leave you, you need rest. I’ll see you in the morning, I hope we can spend some time together if you do not have any other duties?” Jeyne’s invitation was surprising for Diana but she nodded in agreement just the same. 

“If you so wish, I can come find you after any duties I must perform in the morning, my Queen.” Diana nodded and smiled gratefully as Jeyne retreated, wishing her a good evening. 

**Robb**

At the Maester’s call Robb had excused himself from his council and moved to check on his mother with his sister. Lady Catelyn was pale still, but she was sitting up comfortably in her bed, and he saw relief on her face at seeing him again. 

“Mother...how do you feel?” Robb lingered by the door, blocking his sister from their mother’s view as he noted Arya seemed to have been trying to keep her breathing steady, he knew his sister was worried Lady Catelyn would be worse off. 

“Robb...the Maester’s taken good care of me.” He watched her carefully, her voice was a bit hoarse and he wished she had more color to her face but was grateful she would be okay. 

“Good...I think I have some news that might help you feel better...” Robb smiled and reached a hand behind him, feeling Arya take it and squeeze a bit. 

“Have you heard something, Robb what is it?” Lady Catelyn’s face was equal parts hopeful and worried. 

“Diana made it back a few hours ago, and she brought with her a wounded man and...our Arya...” He took a step forward into the room proper, pulling his sister gently with him as she came to stand next to him. 

Lady Catelyn stared hungrily at her youngest daughter, her eyes filling with tears as she reached a hand to Arya, who moved carefully towards her mother in slight shock at seeing her so pale and in bed. Robb had told his sister their mother had taken a dagger to the side, and he knew she was restraining herself for fear of hurting their mother; he had made sure to approach Lady Catelyn’s bed from the left as she had been injured on her right. 

“Oh, sweet child, blessed be the Seven who have brought you home to me.” Lady Catelyn’s voice was shaky as she embraced her youngest daughter as tightly as she could muster, tears streaming from her eyes as she ran a hand along the back of Arya’s head. 

Robb felt himself blinking quickly, trying to keep the tears at bay as he watched his mother and sister reunite, as difficult as it was to watch his mother cry, it was Arya’s sudden choked sob as she pressed close to their mother that made his chest tightened. _I promise I will get Sansa back as well, Mother. I promise there will be justice for Bran and Rickon’s murders, and Father’s bones will be buried in the crypts with his sister, brother and father. I promise._

Robb moved over and kissed his mother’s damp cheeks, and dropped a kiss on his sister’s head, hugging the two briefly before excusing himself, his jaw set with determination. 

By the time he had retired for the night to his chambers with Jeyne, Robb was positive their new strategies would work. They would try once again to ask his Aunt Lysa for help from the Vale, and in a day or two they would have gathered more forces from Houses Piper, Blackwood, and Ryger whom had all sent replies that made it to Riverrun an hour or so after Robb had answered to their originals, letting them know they were already sending forces to his aide. He was not hopeful to receive any reply or aide from his Aunt Lysa who hadn’t even come to his grandfather’s funeral, the had contemplated sending ravens to the other lord of the Vale to see if they would aide in keeping Lannister forces from pushing further into the Riverlands. They would take the Twins, they would secure it, and ride after the Boltons whom their scouts said had fled the Freys, leaving them to their infighting. 

He sighed and pushed his worries from his mind as he reached his chambers, allowing the door to close behind him made it easier as all he had to focus on was his lovely wife, sitting at the end of their bed, brushing her lovely chestnut curls, freshly bathed. In truth Robb had seen Jeyne not that long ago, when he took dinner with her, his Mother, sister, Uncles and his Uncle’s wife. Jeyne’s mother, Lady Sybelle Spicer and Uncle, Ser Rolph Spicer had excused themselves from the family dinner; not that he could say they were missed. Robb was not sure why, but he couldn’t help but feel neither his wife’s mother nor her uncle cared for him or his family, Grey Wind certainly seemed agitated when either was around. 

“Wife...you look lovely as usual.” Robb smiled at Jeyne as she looked up at him from her brushing, blushing prettily at him. 

“Thank you my husband and you handsome as ever.” He watched her a moment as she stood to put her brush on the table, admiring her gentle grace; coming closer he swore he smelled pine and felt himself taking a deep breath. As he undressed he noted that she had not touched the tea on her table, but was distracted from commenting on it as he caught sight of her pulling the covers back from their bed. 

He moved to the adjoining bathroom, to give himself a quick wash not liking to have the lingering scent of sweat on him when joining her in bed, realizing the tub was still damp and smelled of pine as well. 

Jeyne had settled herself comfortably in bed by the time he joined her, but was still awake waiting for him. Robb knew he was lucky to have been blessed with such a lovely wife, though they had married because of honor, he knew if he didn’t love her already, he was well on the way to do so, undeniably. If the Gods had not been good to him recently in anything else, they had been kind in regards of Jeyne; as they extinguished the lights Robb wasted no time in finding Jeyne’s gentle lips, her body pressed to him as for a few hours before sleep claimed them he could push everything else from his mind and lose himself in the soft, gentle, welcoming solace that was his wife. Sleep that night came among scents of Jeyne, Robb, pine and lavender. 


	4. Of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arya reflects, Diana tries to offer guidance, and the Spicers get uncovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes: I’m placing the Battle of the Blackwater, a few days after when the Red Wedding was to take place. As in it’s about to happen in the next few days. So the Lannister forces aren't really screwing about in the Riverlands for now, they're getting ready to deal with Stannis, and Tywin is probably off haggling with the Tyrells and not getting laid.)

**Arya**

She had dreamt of reuniting with her family for so long, that once she had been brought to Robb and her Mother, Arya couldn’t help but discreetly pinch herself. By the time she had retired to bed, she had given herself a bruise on the thigh. There was a moment of panic when she awoke in the bed, in the shared room where Diana also slept, where confusion clouded her half-awake mind and she thought it had all just been a cruel dream.

Sitting up suddenly in her bed, she tried to focus in the soft dawn light filtering into the room; without realizing it she had let out a gasp that had awoken the healer in the bed next to her.

“Are you okay?” Arya tried to focus on the Healer’s face, her eyes adjusting to the dim light as she made out Diana pushing her unruly hair back from her face. Not answering right away caused Diana to untuck herself from her bed and move to light the lamp on the small table between their beds.

Arya felt the bed dip next to her where Diana balanced herself, resting a hand on Arya’s shoulder. She turned to look at Diana’s face, trying to get her breathing back to normal and shake the cobwebs of sleep from her mind; focusing on the healer’s eyes helped, there was something familiar about the aquamarine color that soothed Arya.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Diana’s voice was gentle, and Arya noted that the healer seemed to have pushed her sleepiness away; wondering if that was a skill that could be taught.

“I...no, I just thought for a moment I had dreamed being back with Robb and my Mother; but you’re here and this is no dingy room in an Inn...” Arya was coming out of her panic, she had another dream before that but it didn’t concern her, being Nymeria never concerned her.

“That’s understandable...I wish I could soothe you, but I fear I have few words to soothe someone as strong as you. I’m willing to listen though, if you ever wish to talk about anything.” Diana’s voice was steady, though Arya felt slight surprise at being called strong by the healer, her brow knitting in thought.

“I’m not strong. I couldn’t save my Father, left my sister behind, couldn’t save Yoren or Lommy or any of those people from the Tickler..., Gendry and Hot Pie left...” Arya could feel her throat tighten at the thought, her breathing hitching slightly.

She felt Diana gently wrap an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm soothingly, and the anger pooled in her belly; Arya was angry not with the healer who was trying to offer her comfort, she was angry for all the people she had lost, all the wrong that had happened, and angrier still of all the times she had been rendered helpless, forced to play the stupid games that seemed to always leave someone she cared about dead or missing.

“Listen to me, Arya Stark. You are as strong, and brave as anyone in your family. There was nothing you could have done to save your Father, your sister would not have been able to go with you, lives not taken by your word or hand are not your fault. This is a war, child, and wars do not play fair. They care not for innocence and who is just or not. You took helpless situations where most others would have succumbed to the circumstances and made the best of them, you have seen Death in the face and fought back, valiantly, gallantly. You have tried to be just and honorable, understanding that sometimes justice and honor must step aside if you are to survive. Do not pull more than your share of sorrow and responsibility onto your own shoulders, you will drown under them and lose yourself.” Diana’s voice was steady; the light from the lamp came from behind her but still bathed them both in warm tones, a drastic contrast to what she was speaking of. Arya could not help but think that Death was cold once it took hold, it was an explosion of heat rushing out and leaving nothing but cold, just like when she drove Needle through that squire’s heart to end his suffering. She had put him out of his misery and denied that to the Hound; Arya wasn’t sure if she should question if both decisions had been correct.

“I want to make them pay...I want them to pay for all they’ve done to me and my family. All the hurt of the people, all of it. I want them to pay, in blood.” Arya felt that anger pooled in her stomach bubble, it made her flush and warm as if the anger boiled inside her. She half expected Diana to rebuke her, tell her that she was wrong instantly, or brush off her wish; but the healer said nothing at first, instead moving to sit facing Arya as to meet her eyes better.

“Listen to me; your Mother’s House’s motto is “Family. Duty. Honor.” and your Father’s “Winter is Coming”. Vengeance can fit nicely into both of those, for family, duty and honor many would seek vengeance of those who have done them wrong. Anger and vengeance pool in your belly and keep you warm against almost anything; I have no doubts that not even the fiercest Winter would keep you from exacting your vengeance if you were on the cusp of achieving it. But the same anger and thirst for vengeance that warms your belly will poison your heart if that is all you ever focus on. Pain makes the world seem black and white, war paints it all red, but life and the world are rarely all one color, Arya. Do not let that anger cloud your intents, cloud your judgment, or cloud your honor; lest you become just like the people whom you wish to make pay.” Diana’s voice was steady, and her aquamarine eyes bore into Arya’s own grey ones with determination and a gentle sort of reprimand that smarted Arya’s anger.

Arya’s anger flared and she meant to ask of the healer what she knew of pain and loss, until she remembered what happened at the Inn before Diana brought her to Riverrun.

 

She and the Hound followed the latest rider away from the chaos at the Twins. Arya had wanted to rush inside but the Hound had held her steady and threatened with knocking her out if she kept attempting stupidity, she hated him. Then they saw her, a simple green cloak around her fight torn dress, she had found a horse, bow and quiver and they watched her cut down a man trying to finish off a Karstark, before helping the wounded man onto the back of her horse. Arya was sure if they could catch up to the woman she could be reunited with some of her family, if the woman was helping a Karstark, she would know where her family was. The Hound must have thought the same because he told her to hold on as he kicked his horse after the woman’s own.

 

_She had been worried that the woman would try to cut through the woods to reach her destination, they had to avoid certain parts of the road but eventually followed her to the Inn at the Crossroads; they did not approach her directly until they were all in the stable area. Arya had been impressed that the woman who was taller than her, but much shorter than the Hound and aiding a wounded man showed no fear to the Hound. In fact, the woman who identified herself as a Healer for King Robb’s army, had quickly rebuked the idea that she should give the wounded Karstark a swift death and put him out of his misery, suggested by the Hound. She had agreed however to lead both the Hound and Arya to King Robb on the condition that the Hound did not attempt anything stupid on her wounded patient. The Hound almost declined, trying instead to intimidate the whereabouts of her brother from the Healer, who countered that if he’d help her and Karstark, she would be sure to tell King Robb he could be trusted enough to earn himself a place with the King in the North and of the Trident. But if he killed her and showed up to the Starks with just Arya, he would have a harder time of convincing him, especially because the Starks would know what he had done, they were expecting her to return._

_Arya hadn’t been sure how the Healer’s words had convinced the Hound but she was surprised when he agreed to the Healer’s conditions and they followed her and the wounded Karstark inside to get rooms. Arya helped the Healer woman take the Karstark man to the room she rented, where Arya bombarded her with questions trying to discern where her brother was, and was surprised to have the Healer remark with vague answers but also the promise that no matter what, she would lead her to her brother and mother. When she went to get ale for the Healer from the barman she stumbled upon the Hound arguing with some of his brother’s men, Polliver, the Tickler and their squire. She joined the argument just as it started to come to blows, and though the Hound quickly cut down Polliver, and she injured the squire, he was injured by the Tickler before Arya could come behind him and stab him. The Hound pulled her off of the body even as she struggled to keep sinking Needle into him, asking the Tickler the same questions he asked all of his victims, as the commotion drew the attention of the Healer who came rushing to their aide, Arya put the squire out of his misery._

_Arya dressed the Hound’s wounds under instructions of the Healer who had gone to gather materials to make a splint for her own patient. The wounds festered overnight, though they had no choice but to leave the Inn at first light, being threatened by the owner to do so as she wanted no more fights, giving them a riderless horse that had been found not long before they had shown up the night before. The Healer comments that Arya should ride it as the Hound is wounded and could not hold her on his own horse. For a moment Arya felt like using the horse which she renamed Craven to escape, but there had been trust in the Healer’s suggestion and sincerity in her face, which caused her to stay. At least now she had Needle back, she could defend herself better than she could before. They set off from the Inn, towards one of the rivers, but after some miles the Hound fell from his warhorse._

_The Healer could not get off her horse to help the Hound, not that Arya had wanted her to, she brandished needle at the Healer, and found the Karstark who was beginning to have a fever shared her thoughts as he did all he could to hold her there. She let the Hound beg for the mercy of a swift death, and refused it each time, then he told them about her sister, Sansa, of how the little bird had promised him a song about a knight but had sung instead The Mother’s song to him, she had felt anger again when he said he should have taken her then but he didn’t. And that the little bird had refused to escape with him the Night of the Battle of Blackwater, she hated how he spoke of her sister. She got on her horse and left him there under the tree by the shores of the Trident to die, giving the Healer no choice but to lead her to Riverrun._

Diana had not judged her that day, Arya remembered the only words the healer had said were, _“Needs must, and the Hound did more to you than he did me. Come along, we need to make it to Riverrun before anyone else spots us.”_

Arya’s attention was brought back to Diana as she realized the anger that had flared within her had started to subside. She examined Diana’s face; she had high cheekbones and a gently angled jaw yet when she smiled Arya had noticed a more rounded appearance to Diana’s face. Her aquamarine eyes sometimes betrayed slight green specks near the pupil when the light caught them just right, at least when they were not amber, which Arya quickly understood meant Diana was channeling her magic. Her hair was a dark chestnut, almost black, a few shades darker than Arya’s own, and seemed to curl messily and out of control on their own, though where Arya’s hair when long seemed to always best her, the most disheveled she had seen Diana’s hair appear was now upon waking.

Diana gave her a smile and Arya slowly offered a small one back, half mumbling a thank you before moving to lie down again; she was surprised when Diana stood and tucked her in, smoothing her hair back gently before turning off the light and retiring to her own bed for a few more hours of sleep if possible.

**Diana**

After tucking Arya into bed again and waiting for the girl to fall asleep, Diana found she couldn’t sleep so she gathered her clothes and went to take a bath. She picked up Arya’s breeches, deciding to hem the legs after her bath and before breaking her fast. By the time she finished with both her bath and Arya’s breeches the younger girl had roused again and she was able to give her the breeches before leaving her in the bath.

Diana found her way to the kitchens, bumping into Dacey along the way who was up to try and get some training in now that her wounds had healed more after breaking her fast. The two spoke quietly as they made sure to stay out of the way of the cooks and all the other kitchen staff who were getting ready for most of Riverrun’s inhabitants to wake soon enough, they had gotten bowls of hot porridge and rolls of bread. When it came to going their separate ways, Dacey headed out to train and Diana with the aid of a maid make her way to where the Karstark she had brought back had been put. She found Maester Vyman in the room and thanked the maid as she’s motioned inside by him.

“Good morning Maester, how is he?” Diana nodded to the half-awake man on the bed, she had set his leg in the rudimentary split at the Inn to keep him from aggravating the injury he had taken to the thigh and calf on their ride back.

“My Lady Diana, I was told it was your handiwork that made sure his wounds did not fester.” Maester Vyman offered her a smile as he motioned to a stool in the room she could use.

“Maester, please call me Diana, I’m no lady. Yes, I did my best for him under the circumstances. Cleaned his wounds well and wrapped them in the cleanest bits of silk from my dress that I could.” She moved the stool closer, clearly eager and willing to help the Maester in anything he asked.

“It is well done child, neither wound festered and his fever broke early last night. I’m just cleaning them up further to see if they are ready for stitching.” He seemed proud of her work and Diana couldn’t help but grin, they spoke further in soft tones as to not rouse their patient too harshly but soon enough his eyes were open and watching them.

Diana moved from the Maester’s side to fill a goblet with water, moving to the other side to help him sit up before holding the goblet of water to his lips. He watched her closely, and Diana couldn’t help but blush under the scrutiny, he had sharp but kind grey eyes, his hair was long and currently messy, and judging by his beard which was still short, she would put his age as only a few years older than herself, closer to Robb’s age.

“I owe you my life...” Diana sat on the bed gently after placing the goblet of water down on the table by the bed; his voice was gruffer than she remembered and she chalked it up to the long hours of sleep he had. He seemed to barely wince as the Maester cleaned his wounds thoroughly.

“Your gratitude is appreciated, but I am a Healer...besides, I try not to accept life debts without knowing a person’s name...” She half smiled at him and threaded the Maester’s needle quickly before passing it back, the Maester would stitch him up while Diana helped by distracting him from the pain.

“Corren; Corren Karstark, youngest son of Arthor Karstark...” He let out a chuckle and took her offered hand; Diana was surprised when he brought it to his lips and gently placed a kiss over her knuckles. The Karstarks were known to be fierce, bearded, long-haired men, often rowdy but always brave, they favored cloaks of seals, bears and wolves; she had heard rumors of them being roughly charming when they wanted, however she suspected that Corren might be an exception in showing her gentleness. He had broad shoulders and the sinew of a man who had trained often for battles or fights, his hand had been calloused in the same way she knew anyone who spent time chopping wood ended. Diana was average of height as far as she was concerned, around half a foot shorter than Dacey, but Corren seemed to be closer to Dacey’s height.

“Well Corren Karstark, I’m only glad I could help you...” She had meant to go on to tell him he did not owe her a life debt, but he hissed suddenly and his hand squeezed hers as Maester Vyman started stitching the wound on his calf. She held his hand and scooted closer, brushing the hair from his forehead in an effort to get him to focus on her alone, but her mind was drawing blanks as to what she could say as his grey eyes seem to plead with her.

“Shall I sing for you, Corren? Granted my voice might be a bit rough so early in the morning...” She glanced at Maester Vyman who glanced at her as he gently pulled the string through a stitch and nodded just slightly; Corren grimaced but tried to half smirk at her.

“If you would, my lady...” Corren’s jaw tensed and she could tell he was restraining himself when he squeezed her hand again; she nodded and kept brushing his hair back gently as she began to sing an old song.

_Óró Mo Bháidín_

Óro Mo Bháidín, traditional, Irish Gaelic, version by Cathie Ryan

 

> Óró mo bháidín
> 
> Ag snámh ar a’gcuan
> 
> Óró mo bháidín
> 
> Faighimis na maidi
> 
> Argus téimis chun siuil
> 
> Óró mo bháidín
> 
> Óró mo churaichín ó
> 
> Óró mo bháidín
> 
>  
> 
> Crochfaidh mé seolta
> 
> Is rachaidh mé siar
> 
> Óró mo bháidín
> 
> ‘S go hOíche Fhéil’ Eoin
> 
> Ní thiocfaidh mé aniar
> 
> Óró mo bháidín
> 
> Óró mo churaichín ó
> 
> Óró mo bháidín
> 
>  
> 
> Óró mo bháidín
> 
> Ag snámh ar a’gcuan
> 
> Óró mo bháidín
> 
> Faighimis na maidi
> 
> Agus téimis chun siuil
> 
> Óró mo bháidín
> 
> Óro mo chraichín ó
> 
> Óró mo bháidín
> 
>  
> 
> Óro mo chraichín ó
> 
> Óró mo bháidín

 

Diana succeeded in focusing Corren’s attention on her, he grimaced on occasion as the needle caught his skin, but refrained from moving much as the Maester made quick work of his wounds, stitching both up quickly and precisely. Her singing had been steady and gentle, but not loud enough in her opinion to catch anyone’s attention outside of the room where they were, so she was taken by surprise when they were joined by Lord Rickard and Robb.

“You seem to know many songs in old dialects, healer...” Lord Rickard addressed Diana a bit gruffly, though she noted it seemed he was relieved to see his kin doing well.

“My mother taught me when I was young Lord Rickard; I’m not sure where she learned them I assume from her mother. They’re often soothing, though...the one I just sang was just about a boat gliding out to a bay and a hopeful wish to go on West.” Diana nodded and gently pulled her hand back from Corren’s hair, suddenly feeling odd under such scrutiny, she would have pulled her hand out of his grip but Corren was currently refusing to let go of her.

“Perhaps you could assist me, Diana? I think you might be better suited to bandaging his wounds now. They’ll need to be snug and I think you can tie them better than I...and I should probably go check the ravens.” Maester Vyman gave a slight sigh and moved from his chair, bowing slightly to Robb and Rickard.

Corren had to let go of her hand as she stood to move around to his left and dress his wounds. She busied herself getting the bandages and salve out that Maester Vyman left behind for her to use as Robb and Rickard moved closer to the bed to check on Corren.

“How are you faring, lad?” Rickard’s voice showed concerned under its gruffness, he clasped a hand on Corren’s shoulder.

“I’m doing better cousin, alive by the grace of the gods and this stubborn healer who did not leave me behind.” Corren’s voice had smoothed out of the original sleep gruffness from earlier, and though she did not look his way she felt him glance over at her and could not help a light blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Diana busied herself getting the bandages ready as Corren went on to speak with Lord Rickard, who was clearly a favored cousin, from what she could gather he was closer to Rickard than his own father. Rickard excused himself once he was sure Corren was truly well, needing to check on his bannermen; this left Diana, Corren and Robb in the room as she started to cover his wounds with the salve.

“Did we lose many men?” Corren winced slightly as Diana started wrapping bandages around his calf wound.

“About half of those we took. I’m glad you’re doing better though Corren, you came in with a bit of a fever...It will be a few days before you can walk on that leg on your own I believe. You might have to stay here when we go take the Twins.” Robb kept Corren’s attention on him as Diana wrapped the bandages snuggly, shifting a bit to start wrapping his thigh.

“I think that’s a bit much, how soon are you marching on the Twins?” Corren hissed and grimaced as Diana wrapped his lower thigh, he tensed suddenly and she glanced up at him concerned her hands stilling on his thigh.

“Are you okay? Is it too tight?” She watched him closely a moment, and arched a brow when she realized he was shifting his sheets over his lap and blushing a bit.

“Er, no I’m okay.” Corren wouldn’t look at her and when she heard Robb cough behind her she couldn’t help but roll her eyes at him, realization dawning on her.

“Calm down, I’m a Healer it’s not like I’ve never been in this position before. Now if you don’t want to end up with loose bandages because of your squirming, I suggest you think of the Septas you’ve seen recently.” Diana couldn’t help but smirk when she heard Robb give out a hearty laugh behind her, and though it took a moment Corren joined him, relaxing a bit as she finished her job and removed her hands from him.

“Robb there is something I’d like to ask....” Diana was wiping her hands after finishing with the bandages, and glanced between the two kinsmen, she knew the Starks and Karstarks were related though it was more than difficult to figure out how close or distant the relation was.

“I’ll just get out of the way then, and leave you two to your discussion.” Diana half smiled at them and finished cleaning her hands.

“No I’d rather you stay, Diana.” Corren reached for her hand and just caught her wrist.

“It’s fine by me. What did you want to discuss?” Robb arched a brow at them, his eyes glancing from where Corren’s hand was wrapped loosely around Diana’s wrist to her face, curiously.

“You know I’m loyal to you and your cause, but I feel I owe Diana my life. I’d like to be her escort or guard or whatever it is you want to call it. I feel it my duty to protect her as she protected me.” Corren’s voice was steady and she could tell by how he met Robb’s eyes that he was entirely set and serious, this surprised Diana as she had not thought he was this serious.

“That is actually not a bad idea...”Robb looked thoughtful for a moment at the suggestion, “do you have any objections to the arrangement, Diana?” He had brought a hand up to his face as he focused on her, still in thought.

“I...do not but I also do not really think I need an escort or guard? Who goes after a Healer?” She arched a brow and shrugged, unused to having anyone want to protect her, well at least anyone she hadn’t grown up with.

“You’re not just a Healer though, you’re also a fighter and woodswitch, and once word gets out someone might want to go after you....” Robb pointed at her a moment, his face was serious but not unkind. Diana hadn’t really considered that who she was would be known to anyone outside of the men she came in contact with in Robb’s army, or those who saw her work her magics.

“They’d have to see me or remember me, and I doubt I’m that remarkable all things considered. I’m no Lady after all. ” Diana tried to shrug off the implications and sudden dark thoughts that bubbled in her mind.

“I’ll consider it, Corren. Diana could I have a moment of your time if you’re done tending Corren, I know my Lady wife wanted to see you when you had a chance.” Robb’s tone towards Corren made Diana think he had already sided with the Karstark, and she found at least Corren was quick and they seemed to get along enough that they should be able to work together.

“I’m done dressing his wounds, I was just going to go fetch him something to eat, food, water and rest is important in letting wounds heal, my King. I’ll be happy--” Diana was interrupted as a servant girl knocked on the door and came in with a tray of food for Corren, “--to join you now then, my King. Feel better Corren, I’ll come check on you later on.” She gifted him a smile and tidied up what the Maester had left behind, walking out of the room ahead of Robb as he motioned her first. She vaguely wondered what he wanted to discuss with her, she highly doubted he only wanted to escort her to his wife.

**Robb**

He knew Jeyne had gone to spend some time with her mother, which is why he leisurely lead Diana to a room just off the library where he knew they would not be overheard. Before breaking fast that morning, he and Jeyne had discussed a few things, though he was busy with planning his next attack he liked knowing what his wife would be up to that day, so when they were together this had been their routine. Jeyne had brought up a few things that he thought Diana could help with, and the more time he spent with the Healer, the more she seemed familiar.

“My King, I’m assuming what you have to discuss with me is delicate if you’ve lead me here.” Diana motioned to the empty room, and arched a brow at him; he noted curiosity and slight amusement in her aquamarine eyes.

“It is. First I was thinking, and I’m going to suggest this to my Mother later, that for now we could pass Arya off as your sister instead of mine. Since the Lannisters insist they still have her in King’s Landing. You two look similarly enough, and to be fair in her breeches and tunic few that didn’t know her would think her to be my Lady Mother’s daughter. Besides, I trust you to keep her safe and now that Corren has volunteered to keep you safe, well...” Robb couldn’t help the tug the corner of his mouth took as Diana arched a brow and blushed just slightly.

“I’m not sure that your Lady Mother would approve, especially if for any reason we need to be separated...but that I would defend and protect her with my life is true, my King.” Diana nodded her agreement, her words were a bit curious, but he also knew there was always a possibility of people being separated, depending on how close the fighting came to where they were. He was also aware that neither his sister or Diana would be entirely defenseless; in part this is why he had hoped she would agree, he knew he could trust Diana with Arya’s safety but also suspected that Arya would not want to run away from Diana.

“There is also...something I must ask you to do...” Robb shifted slightly and looked around the room despite him knowing no one was there or in the library next door. He had closed the door behind them that lead to the corridor, and the one that lead to the library was also closed, both too thick to eavesdrop behind. Diana nodded but did not interrupt him, simply waiting for him to go on.

“Jeyne and I have some suspicions...pertaining to her Mother and Uncle, neither of whom seem to be too happy we are wed. Neither has come out and said it directly, but...” Robb wasn’t entirely sure how to explain, as he didn’t want Diana (or anyone) to think he was just paranoid.

“Their actions are that of two petulant old goats?” The ease in which those words rolled off her tongue made Robb want to chuckle, but he felt the matter was much more serious.

“Somewhat...there is also the fact that Jeyne is suspicious of the fertility tea her mother has been making her. I think it had something to do with an off handed comment a maid made recently...”Robb could feel his brow furrow, and he let out a sigh.

“I see, well I’ll keep an eye out, perhaps I can find a way for Lady Westerling to tell me what she’s been putting in that tea for your wife, my King. Though I could also just openly accuse them, something neither you nor the Queen can do without their egos being ruffled....but in the event I’m entirely in the wrong would mean you would have to punish me.” He watched her rest a hand on her chin as she thought, the other cupping her elbow, the way the corners of her eyes crinkled as she narrowed them slightly seemed familiar and odd, as she was younger than him and wrinkles didn’t seem to fit on her properly.

“She prefers to go by Lady Spicer for whatever reason, perhaps just try and get it out of them rather than openly accuse either of them, Diana? I would rather not have to punish you or to be honest, play this stupid game of lies and whispers...” Robb frowned and rubbed his face as he thought.

“Oh, my King...you are well and honorable, and just. Fit to have that crown of iron and bronze grace your head.” Robb arched a brow at Diana’s words, half smiling at her response, touched by her belief in him.

“Thank you, I think. I know it will have to be played, we have to play wars not just on battlefield but on all other fronts, gather information, but I don’t have to like it. However, if you can figure out what the Spicers are up to, I will be glad.” Robb nodded and sighed, feeling rather old suddenly.

“I will do my very best...I have a feeling, it won’t be too difficult, they both sound like they won’t think much of me, which is more helpful than one would think.” Diana’s smirk spoke volumes about her mischief, and Robb couldn’t help but chuckle, moving towards the door that lead towards the library.

**Diana**

Diana was slightly amused with what her King asked of her, intrigue in the court of the King in the North was not overly known about; however the clear betrayal of the Freys must have made it painstakingly obvious that he must know everything (or as much as possible) about those he had closest to him.

As they left the area of the library, her King was called away by a servant coming to get him on behalf of his Uncle Brynden; the girl was the same one who had taken her and Arya to the baths the day before.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t catch your name last time...” Diana smiled at the girl, catching her a bit off guard.

“Oh...La-- Diana, I’m Rosie.” Rosie gave a quick curtsey, amusing Diana further as she caught herself from calling her Lady.

“Could you do me the honor of leading me towards the garden? I’m meant to meet Queen Jeyne there...” Diana watched the girl closely though she simply smiled as Rosie nodded, glad the girl seemed to remember her.

“Of course m’lady...”Rosie nodded and turned to lead her down the corridor, telling her where the corridor connected to different parts of the inner Keep. Diana nodded and listened carefully as to try and memorize what she was being told, when she got a sudden idea.

“Rosie, would you happen to know where the Queen’s mother and uncle’s chambers are?” Diana’s question was toned innocently as she looked around the corridor, but the thirteen year old was smart enough to realize she was about to be given an offer.

“I do, m’lady...both were headed outside last I saw them, Ser Rolph spends time training with the guards, and Lady Spicer was with Lady Jeyne...” Rosie slowed her pace a bit, glancing back at Diana curiously.

“Ah, do you attend Lady Spicer’s bedding change?” Diana tilted her head a bit, looking innocent as they walked slowly towards the gardens.

“No but sometimes I’m sent to change the pitcher of water...”Rosie was trying hard to figure out what Diana was going to ask her, she found it rather sweet.

“How would you like a silver stag for getting me the fertility herbs Lady Spicer has been using?” Diana slipped her hand from under the skirt bit of her breeches, holding up the silver stag for Rosie to see. The girl’s eyes widened in a manner that reminded Diana for a moment of how she came upon her very first proper pay that she didn’t have to give her mother, before she could dwell on that though she slipped the stag back in a pocket.

“All for myself?” Rosie’s voice was full of awe but she eyed Diana a bit suspiciously, “Just for getting the herbs?”

Diana couldn’t blame her for the suspicion, she would rather not think of if anyone at Riverrun had ever lied to Rosie about extra pay, the Tullys certainly did not seem the type nor did they seem to associate with people who would mistreat the girl much; but who knew where Rosie had been before then.

“All for yourself, just for getting the herbs without getting caught. And if you are caught by Lady Spicer, you must lie and say you were just curious as to what the herbs were...understood?” Diana squatted to meet Rosie’s eyes as they spoke, allowing her to watch as Rosie tried to weigh which course of action best suited her.

“Yes, I can do that...” Rosie’s determined gaze made Diana smile, and she pressed a star into the girl’s hand.

“Good, off you go. I’m sure I can find the gardens now that we’re almost out.” Diana winked at the girl and followed the rest of the corridor out to the courtyard as Rosie ran off with her star and object in mind.

Diana looked over some of the men that were in the courtyard, it wasn’t entirely packed, but then again Riverrun was large enough to house all of them easily, more than a few were making sure their weapons and armor were ready. They all knew they’d be marching on the Twins soon, within a day or two at most, now was the time to get all of their weaponry ready for such a battle.

It wasn’t too difficult to find the gardens, mostly because the sandstone Sept of the Seven was a good marker to find the gardens which surrounds the Godswood. The Tullys were believers of the Faith of the Seven but the Late Lord Tully’s wife had kept to the Old Gods according to rumors, at least enough that her garden and the weirwood tree were still properly tended to. Diana had spotted a sour looking square man she was almost certain was Lady Spicer’s brother, speaking with whom she assumed was the blacksmith.

“My Queen..., my Lady.” Diana smiled brightly dipping into a fairly elegant curtsey considering no one expected it of her as she was again wearing breeches, as she came across Jeyne and a handsome older woman she assumed was Jeyne’s mother. _The game is certainly afoot here, and the Spicers do seem to be cut along the same cloth._ The woman gave her a derisive look, taking in her attire with such annoyance, Diana almost laughed, _of all the things I could do to offend you Lady, and you are already peeved over my clothing._

“Diana! This is my Mother, Lady Spicer. Mother this is Diana our Healer, she also offers Robb her counsel.” Jeyne’s smile was genuine and gentle, as she introduced the two women.

“The counsel of a Healer, what could that possibly help in a war? How to more efficiently tie bandages...” there was a dismissive, huff in Lady Spicer’s voice towards Diana and a slightly horrified look upon Jeyne’s at her Mother’s rudeness.

“A pleasure to meet you, Lady Spicer, truly.” Diana felt her eyebrow arch in amusement though she kept her voice steady, “That is actually a fair point, though I imagine the King is more interested in how well I know parts of the North, like the Wolfswood as well as the people there. Healers do manage to overhear quite a bit while we do our duties...” She knew she was infuriating the woman more by blatantly ignoring the jabs being made, but there was a flicker in Lady Spicer’s face when her words sunk in.

“So he’s taking gossip as counsel...” Diana wondered how Lady Spicer could manage to ignore the look on her daughter’s face of indignation at her dismissive manner of speaking about the King.

“Oh, not at all...much more practical things than gossip, my Lady. I do have some interesting knowledge in things of the Healing arts, and the other side of that coin, so to speak. Knowing what plants do what is very useful, wouldn't you imagine?” Diana smiled and shrugged nonchalantly, though she watched the corner of the woman’s mouth twitch minutely in displeasure or suspicion, she was yet unsure.

“Oh, will you teach me which plants would be best for my baths, Diana?” Jeyne took Diana’s arm gently, excited to be able to learn but also to be able to hopefully interrupt anymore of her Mother’s rudeness.

“As you wish, my Queen. Would you care to join us further on our stroll Lady Spicer? I believe I spied your brother, speaking with the blacksmith though it was hard to tell with so many seemingly wandering men around the courtyard trying to get everything in order...” Diana assumed Lady Spicer had heard murmurs that they were soon to ride to take the Twins, but not of when, which seemed to light the curiosity in the woman who begrudgingly followed them.

Diana didn’t care for Lady Spicer’s company, and had an idea that Jeyne might actually prefer if the woman left for a while, but she also wanted to increase Rosie’s chances of getting in and out of the woman’s chambers without being confronted. It also probably gave them a good chance for Lady Spicer’s brother to come find her, as they were often seen together.

“The garden here is splendid, so many asters, roses, lilies...I know they say Highgarden has the most grandiose gardens, but this one has a special feel about it...” Jeyne’s smile was more relaxed despite the fact that her Mother was still with them as they walked, Diana imagined it was because for now she could ignore the woman.

“I think it might be the Godswood, my Queen. Weirwoods tend to have that effect on most places around them...” Diana shrugged slightly but smiled as Jeyne started asking questions of her about the Old Gods. As long as she kept talking, Diana knew it would be more difficult for Lady Spicer to interrupt until her brother showed up, though the woman was displeased with the attention her daughter was giving Diana the sight of the heart tree seemed to keep her from being too disrespectful.

“Sybelle, there you are.” the gruff voice interrupted Diana pointing out a few scented flowers and she turned to see the square man from earlier, striding towards a much relieved Lady Spicer.

“Uncle, allow me to introduce Healer Diana, this is my Uncle Ser Rolph Spicer.” Jeyne’s voice seemed to tighten slightly to Diana, and considering Ser Rolph gave her the same dismissive look down his nose as his sister had earlier, Diana had an idea why.

“A pleasure to meet you Ser Rolph, did you come to enjoy the serenity of the Godswood?” Diana was enjoying herself far too much, she was sure, her smile bright as she easily met his eyes even while she gave the man a curtsey.

“Not at all...I was simply told my sister and niece were taking a stroll through the gardens. I didn’t think anyone this far South bothered with such things...” There was an underlying tone to his voice Diana did not like, though she only arched a brow in curiosity at him.

“Oh, I imagine people are always surprised by the strength of belief in the Old Gods.” Diana shrugged, which she soon realized annoyed both Lady Spicer and her brother as she was being just as dismissive as them.

“I never figured any gods had much to do with Healers...Are you sure that’s all you do, Diana was it?” Ser Rolph’s narrowed eyes and gruff questioning implied much and Diana began to suspect it was either him or Lady Spicer who had made Jeyne suspicious of her intent towards the King.

“Oh, of course it’s not all I do, Ser Rolph. I do much of what’s needed of me; hunt, forage, fight if I have to...All the sorts of things a girl would have to know how to do growing up in and near the Wolfswood. Along with sew, sing, cook a bit..., dance...” Diana was starting to enjoy that annoyed look on both the Spicer siblings, she was not, after all being rude.

“What sort of skills are those for a Healer...” The way he scoffed at her didn’t seem to stop Ser Rolph from allowing his gaze to linger more than a bit lower than her face when she mentioned dance, and considering how tense Jeyne became next to her, Diana figured she saw the gaze as well.

“Skills you need not concern yourself over Ser Rolph, for I will not be showcasing them to you anytime soon...Gods willing.” Her hands clenched but other than meeting his gaze coolly she refrained from insulting him further, and both he and Lady Spicer were forced to drop the subject as Raynald approached them, wishing to spend time with his sister.

“Lady Diana, I have not had a chance to properly thank you for what you did for me at the Twins.” Raynald smiled and took her hands before she could react properly, bringing them to his face and kissing the knuckles lightly. If it were not that laughing would have been most inappropriate Diana would have done so at the strangled look Lady Spicer shot her.

“No thanks are needed, Ser and I am no Lady.” She smiled brightly at him, though he must have noted her curiosity at his demeanor towards her.

“I won’t be thought of as ungrateful, not when all things are considered and I hold you in such high esteem, as well as my good-brother.” Raynald offered his arm to his sister who laughed, and swatted it gently stating she was not done picking her favored flowers yet.

“You flatter me so, Ser, but I thank you the same for the kind words. My Queen if you will excuse me? Gather no more than ten of the flowers you favor, I see my apprentice and sister coming down the path and I should go meet her so she can help me with Corren Karstark’s injury.” Diana smiled and motioned towards Arya who was not close enough for anyone who had not been introduced to her yet to recognize. Offering Jeyne and Raynald a curtsey and a mischievous smirk, she gave Lady Spicer and Ser Rolph more of a quick bob.

“My Lady, _good_ Ser, good day.” Diana smiled brightly and strode off before either could say anything else; nonchalantly she wrapped an arm loosely around Arya’s shoulders taking the girl slightly by surprise though she quickly fell in step with Diana.

“Gods be good, your timing was impeccable, I thought I was going to have to forget myself...” Diana’s tone was exasperated as they strode quickly away from the Spicers and Westerlings, _how could Jeyne and Raynald be related to such unhappy people._

Diana made sure to keep busy and out of the way of both Lady Spicer and Ser Rolph, at least while she and Arya came up with a plausible name and story for their relation. They had also decided to check on the horses they had come in on, wanting to make sure the horses were okay despite their hard riding; Arya had seemed surprised that Diana knew how to take care of a horse, which amused her greatly. It was after they had finished with the horses that they had been approached by one of the men who had been told Diana needed a bow and quiver by Edmure.

She stared in an almost reverential manner at the weirwood bow and couldn’t help her grin at it being named hers, she quickly took it and the leather quiver of arrows thanking the soldier who found her peculiar but returned her smile.

She headed inside the Keep with Arya and had only just started down the corridor to their room when Rosie appeared, informing them that the King in the North was asking for them to join him in the solar. Once they were close enough Rosie pressed a small black velvet pouch with an embroidered coat of arms of House Spicer as well as double S. into Diana’s hand, who in turn pressed the promised silver stag plus an extra star into Rosie’s hand under the premise of keeping the girl from stumbling, whispering quickly that she was to forget the pouch or anything relating to it, no matter what. Arya arched a brow at Diana as she ducked into an alcove and quickly looked over the herbs inside the pouch, frowning as Diana pursed her lips at the contents.

**Robb**

He had gathered Dacey Mormont, Rickard Karstark, Greatjon Umber and his uncles, Edmure Tully and Brynden Tully; as well as his mother though it had not been easy to help her up to the solar. The Maester had suggested that spending time outside of her room would be beneficial, and that Lady Catelyn should know her son’s plans as feeling weaker or not, she could always provide counsel when needed. Arya half smiled at him and moved over to the chaise where her mother sat, still looking a bit pale though the color would surely return to her as she got better. The loss of blood had weakened her but the Maester was positive she would recover soon enough, already her wound was starting to scab properly and the bleeding had stopped with no alarming bruising present.

Lady Catelyn had only fussed at his sister minimally about her wearing tunics and breeches; she was more concerned with having Arya with her rather than with her clothing, from what he had heard anyway. Robb couldn’t help but smile at that, and Arya seemed to have a growing grace and agility that hadn’t been quite as present with her, especially when forced into dresses.

“Diana, I was just speaking to my Mother about passing off Arya as your sister for now...Until we’re safer from the Lannisters.” Robb motioned her closer, and nodded as his Mother, who seemed to tense at his words a moment.

“While I do not like it, I understand it to be a necessity while we are at war. My son has the utmost belief in your abilities to keep my daughter safe, Diana especially in the event of our separation again...I would hope you understand how disinclined I am to be parted from her again. And how paramount it is for me to have my family back, and home.” Lady Catelyn’s voice was strict, but seemed to soften as she looked from Diana back to Arya, cupping her daughter’s face gently as if she could not get enough.

“Yes, my Lady. I assure you I will do all in my power to always keep her safe, no matter where we are or what happens.” Diana’s voice was steady and she did not look away from his Lady Mother until Lady Catelyn nodded just slightly. He wasn’t aware he was holding his breath until he let out a slight sigh, and was met with an amused arched eyebrow from Diana.

He motioned her over to the map as they went back to their planning. They would march on the Twins in two days, as the bannermen they were expecting would be there in the morning.

“As soon as we secure the Twins, we can make it through the neck, our scouts will go ahead to let the crannogmen know we’re coming. They’ll help us through, once we pass Moat Cailin...” Robb pointed and spoke steadily about his plans, with additions from his other counsels. He had noted that Diana had gone quiet, simply listening and watching, her brow furrowing as she studied the map.

“From Moat Cailin, will you go to Torrhen’s Square?” Diana’s voice seemed unsure and he realize she was trying to figure out how to express her ideas; there was the beginning of a frown tugging on his face and hers suddenly seemed too stoic.

“We have to, Ser Rodrick has held it against the Ironborn and Bolton’s bastard from what we know...” Robb felt the weight of his responsibility settle somewhere along the back of his neck and shoulders.

“The Boltons retreated from the Twins the day after the wedding, we received a raven this morning from Torrhen’s Square that Roose Bolton called the garrison his bastard son Ramsay Snow was leading against Torrhen’s Square along with him and they’ve taken over Winterfell.” Dacey set the missive over the map by Diana so she could look it over, and Robb felt his chest tighten at the thought.

“They must realize they cast their die in with the wrong side in backing the Freys in their betrayal...” Edmure’s voice held a tone of question and Robb couldn’t help the snort that escaped him.

“Yes, but if they’ve taken Winterfell, it says a bit more about who is backing them, than it does just a bad decision at the wedding...”Diana’s voice sounded pained to him and he looked at her curiously.

“What you mean?” He felt his eyebrows furrow, as he focused on her and her words.

“If it was just a retreat, they would have headed to The Dreadfort...not taken Winterfell from Theon...something is wrong in that course of action.” Diana’s hands were flat on top of the table, her voice steady as she spoke though there was that flicker of emotion in her eyes he could not place.

“Maybe they wish to trade Theon for mercy, taking Winterfell back to appeal to Robb.” He heard his Uncle Edmure’s voice, and the forced hope in his words.

“Doubtful, the girl has a point. If they had wanted to attempt amends for their “mistake”, they should have not left the Twins or instead headed towards their own Dreadfort, to ask for parlance from there.” It was the closest his Uncle Brynden had come to giving Diana a compliment; he really needed to stop finding amusing things in the middle of serious discussions.

“Roose Bolton can’t be this daft, can he? He must know we’re going to pursue?” Rickard’s voice seemed distrustful as he let it all sink in.

“No, that’s the point. They know we’ll follow, we have to. They will further sack, loot and destroy Winterfell if given the chance. Before you march on the Twins, we need to make sure the Lannisters and their forces can’t take any major parts in the Riverlands. They’re hoping no Stark sits in Winterfell again; granted if Stannis just attacks the capital maybe it will stop them from trying to meddle in the Riverlands.” Diana shrugged, and he watched her twist her lips in thought, there was more she was just holding back.

“The Lions are not well loved or respected much here...surely it’s time to take advantage of that?” Robb glanced at his Uncle Brynden and felt a bit of pride at seeing him nod at his suggestion.

“Wars, the only time one fights with both honor and whisper, and sometimes defends honor with lies. We must be sure who our enemies are, and even surer of whom we can trust...” Diana caught his eye and raised her eyebrows a bit, when they were interrupted by a knock.

**Diana**

She was amused that Brynden, Edmure and Rickard moved to a smaller table to discuss the best methods to stir up trouble for the Lannister forces that might attempt to invade the Riverlands; after the battles of Oxcross, Ashemark, the Crag, the Fords, and the two takings of Harrenhal, many of the smallfolk of the Riverlands who hadn’t gotten caught up in the crossfire or fled, had rallied more for the Starks and Tullys, it probably helped that Gregor Clegane instilled fear not loyalty. However, the Lannisters had taken hostages at the Ruby Ford which might prove a bit problematic in their march back North but that would have to be dealt with when they got to it.

Robb had asked Jeyne to join them with Lady Spicer and Ser Rolph, and Diana could not quite help the smirk on her face. For now, they had to deal with honor of other kinds.

“My Queen...” Diana smiled brightly and curtsied, happily squeezing Jeyne’s hands gently, wishing her strength and resolve; it could not be easy to suspect family so willing to work against you. As she leaned in she whispered gently, “forgive me for my words” watching as her Queen nodded and straightened her back, intent on being strong.

“I hope you don’t mind, Lady Spicer, Ser Rolph, but I asked you both and Jeyne to join us for a little while before we go down to the Hall for dinner.” Robb managed to smile amicable, impressing her at his ability.

“No, surely it’s very kind of you to take time out from planning on taking the Twins...” Diana noticed the way Ser Rolph looked over the map and pieces behind Robb, though it didn’t give away anything, really, missives covered quite a few spots of the map.

“Will you be joining the campaign Ser Rolph?” Diana’s tone was innocent as she forced their attention on her for the moment.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Rolph is not at an age for battles...” Lady Spicer’s tone was dismissive and barely concealed her distaste for Diana, and her outburst certainly gained her the annoyance of Brynden Tully.

“Are you not? Is it not what Sers do? Ah, well then...why so interested in where the men march next if you won’t be joining them...” Diana held her hands behind her back, watching the man look down his nose at her, she had hit a nerve, she knew.

“Simply good breeding to ask, what else do war councils speak of anyway? It is simply another topic to discuss.” She wondered if he ever actually listened to how pompous he sounded.

“But surely all the men here with whom you could discuss it are already well aware of their war orders...If you do not fight, how were you knighted? I do not recall the Spicers holding any titles...Therefore you’re unlikely to be a Lord anytime soon, I suppose it’s fine for your Lady sister, even if she does not go by her married name, Lord Westerling is the Lord of the Crag...and you only the castellan...” Diana had realized he was vain, as was his sister, and her remarks would not be taken lightly, she only hoped annoyance caused them to falter and show their colors.

“I will not be questioned of my intent or breeding by a baseborn bastard insolent girl! You will do well to remember your place, wench, or I shall teach it to you once I’m Lord--” Rolph Spicer had turned an ugly shade of red with each word against him she had said, however his sister had still retained some of her levelness, and noted that neither Jeyne nor Robb had moved to stop Diana’s speech.

“Rolph!” Lady Spencer placed a hand on his arm as she yelled an interruption, squeezing his arm in an attempt to stop him from speaking further. The room seemed heavy with his words, and from the sudden paleness of the Lady and the sudden manner in which Ser Rolph snapped his mouth shut his eyes taking in the room’s inhabitants closely, Diana could only wonder if they knew they should fear her most in the moment.

“Oh, dear me Ser...that sounded very much on the edge of treason; my King, forgive me have you promised Ser Rolph a Lordship?” Diana raised her eyebrows in curiosity, watching as Robb’s jaw tensed and he shook his head. She glanced at Jeyne who pursed her lips, she was hurt though, Diana could see it in her eyes; one thing is to suspect your family might be betraying you, another entirely to know they were doing so willingly.

“Now it seems we have a bit of a misunderstanding then. I do not wish to upset my Queen, so I shall not suggest the usual for treachery...Perhaps, we should provide the opportunity for Ser Rolph to explain himself. A man, of course, cannot be entirely blamed for wishing for a legacy...but honor has a place, and family should always mean something, so perhaps this is just a lack of understanding...” Diana frowned slightly at the offended look on Lady Spicer’s face at her words.

“What does a baseborn bastard girl know of family? Who have you got of any consequence?” Lady Spicer seemed eager to insult her, Diana wondered if it brought her joy or if she was simply trying to draw attention away from her brother. She was numb from people calling her baseborn, bastard, unwanted, and worthless; it had been a long time since it had bothered her. She had learned her worth, twice before and after her mother’s death.

“She has me, a sister, my mother, my sisters, Lady Glover, House Branch...” Dacey’s voice startled Diana for a moment, her focus had been on Lady Spicer and she had forgotten for a moment anyone else was there.

“Aye, and Corren and I...” Diana could not help but turn hearing Lord Rickard’s voice, the man had twice before (at least) called her insolent, coming to her defense. She blinked quickly as she realized Lord Edmure was standing, if she did not interrupt them they would go on and it would make her cry. Threats she knew were not as impressive amidst tears.

“Even baseborn bastard girls like me know what it means to have honor and that family is not always just blood...You have a choice, Ser Rolph, a chance to rise up to the honor of your family. A choice I only insist upon because you are my Queen’s blood...” Diana fought to keep her voice even, taking a slow breath through her nose; she knew the only reason Robb had not interrupted or said anything else was for fear of losing his temper properly, that and from the corner of her eyes Diana could see Jeyne gripping to his arm tightly.

“And you dare call what we’ve done treason, when you’ve all decided on independence from the Iron Throne...The only traitors are you, and on your head be the blood spilled--” Something in Diana snapped at Ser Rolph’s words and she rushed at him, aided by the surprise of his person as she pushed him against the heavy door, her arm at his neck even as she stood on her tiptoes.

“Listen to me closely and listen to me well, Rolph Spicer. I drew a knife across Walder Frey’s neck for treason; his price was gold, and Riverrun. I cut out his tongue at the root for lies, do not test my patience. You are unworthy to breathe the same air as your honorable niece and her husband. And if you think the Lannisters will stick their precious lion paws out for you, you are delusional...” Diana was pulled back from Rolph Spicer by Dacey, who had assumed Robb might be the one to try and move against Ser Rolph.

“Diana you’re still injured!” Dacey’s tone was a reproof, but Diana was focused on the coughing Rolph Spicer and horrified Sybelle Spicer.

“Still injured, I’ll be fine. I’ll recover...” Diana didn’t make to move again, though she flinched slightly at Robb’s voice next to her.

“Enough. Ser Rolph, your piece...” Diana glanced at him and saw his jaw tensing again, as Ser Rolph after a look at his sister and catching his breath answered.

“I agreed not to tell you of the Wedding massacre, in exchange Lord Tywin would have the King forgive our House and make me Lord of Castamere.” Diana noticed he didn’t dare glance at his niece, though she gasped at his words.

“Is that all?” Diana arched a brow at Ser Rolph as Robb asked him this, focusing on Lady Spicer as Dacey let go of her, the woman narrowed her eyes but offered nothing else.

“The ways of the Old Gods would call for his head...perhaps; we should offer him a way to reclaim his honor?” Diana tilted her head slightly, feeling Dacey step away from her.

“What do you suggest?” Jeyne’s voice was saddened but resolved, as she looked at Diana.

“Simple, the Wall. Not sure he has enough honor to actually be allowed to have the Black, but they could use all the help they can get...Surely he could do his part.” Diana moved slowly towards the table, feeling dizzy with agitation or something else she wasn’t sure.

“That’s preposterous...” Lady Spicer’s voice was not quite shrill but enough to agitate Diana further, who could not hold her patience any longer.

“More preposterous than losing his head? Besides, surely you’ll want to cooperate...” Diana tried not to snort at Edmure’s sarcastic reply as she moved again to be in sight of Lady Spicer.

“I’m sure she would...We would not want to see our Queen more upset, truly...” Diana subtly pulled out the pouch Rosie had gotten her from under her skirt, holding it so that Lady Spicer could see. The Lady had a curious reaction, gripping her brother’s arm again, and turning shades of red before paling when her daughter and good son glanced at Diana.

“That was my idea as well...I told Sybelle to do it.” Diana arched a brow at Rolph Spicer again, bemused that his honor would kick in here.

“Told her to do what? Diana what’s in that pouch?” Had the question been from anyone other than her King (or his wife) she would have declined to answer; instead she opened the pouch carefully and started taking out the herbs naming them by turn.

“Tansy, mint, wormwood, and pennyroyal...”Diana felt a wave of dizziness hit her again, and she gripped the table edge.

“Moon tea?” Dacey named it and Diana only nodded, trying to ignore the sudden gasp of Jeyne followed by _“Mother, how could you”_. How Diana managed to ignore them suddenly, as Robb suggested that both Lady Spicer and Ser Spicer take their leave, sending a pair of guards to keep them from sending any ravens or attempting to flee.

“Diana...Diana....” once the Spicers had left it was Arya’s voice who caught her attention as she tried to get her to focus from across the table; Dacey moved to her side again, rubbing her back and trying to get her to react.

She couldn’t focus, her body betrayed her as she felt cold sweat cover her forehead, and her eyes widen; she barely recognized her own voice as images exploded in her sight.

_“Little bird, little bird sing but don’t stay. A cage opens, and little bird thinks she tastes freedom but her song won’t stay. Oh, little bird; little bird...Bold is the price you must pay. Oh little bird, little bird freedom is what you crave.”_ Her legs couldn’t hold her up and she couldn’t get enough air into her lungs as she gasped loudly.

“Little bird...that’s what the Hound called Sansa...”Diana’s words had brought silence to the room, and Arya’s silent panic.


	5. Of Magic and Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are finalized, and Diana learns of her Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes: Dacey is older than Diana and has actually seen Diana both work some of her rarer magic and make predictions before. Sorry about the delay, and forgive any typos or grammar mistakes as I'm currently under the weather. Hope you enjoy.)

** Robb **

He couldn’t move his eyes from where Diana almost collapsed, Dacey rushing to catch her under the arms. He had never seen a woodswitch make a prediction, he had of course heard of prophecies but they had seemed things from his history lessons, like dragons and the Others. She did not look well though, even Jeyne was concerned as she moved from his side and followed Dacey over to where she was trying to sit Diana, at the smaller table.

“She’ll be fine as long as we don’t let her pass out.” Dacey’s voice was sure but urgent, he was still trying to process Diana and Arya’s words from earlier but he pushed that aside for now to help.

“Does this always happen?” He undid his cloak, the Stark direwolf clasp cool and heavy in his hands as he moved closer and draped the cloak along her body; he had seen her shiver, seen how Dacey’s hand added pressure on Diana’s shoulder to keep her from trying to get out of the chair. For a moment, the black cloak made her pale face, and wild curled hair stand out more, _she looks so much like..._

“No, depends how vivid the vision is. Though there was the one time she fell off a hedge and almost broke her arm in the process. Passing out after could make it almost a week before she wakes properly again...” Dacey’s voice interrupted his train of thought as she took the cup of sweetened spice wine Edmure offered and tried to prompt Diana into drinking. He noticed Diana’s eyes were shifting from amber to blue and out of focus, he stepped away not wanting to crowd her as Jeyne and Dacey tried to get her to focus again.

“What did she mean though? Little birds? How is that related to my daughter?!” He turned to see his Lady mother clutching her skirts with an agitated look upon her face.

“Mother please...” He moved to her and held her as Lady Catelyn allowed him to wrap his arms around her, he hoped she could find strength in his embrace.

“King’s Landing has become her cage...I can not say when, but it won’t always be that way.” He met Diana’s eyes as she tried to force herself to speak and focus, he wondered if he was seeing things as she seemed to shiver again, her brow wet with cold sweat.

“...Well, yes...I sent Brienne...oh! Do you think, Robb?” There was a tone between hope and fear in his mother’s voice, it was clear in her eyes she was dubious but needed badly something to hold onto.

“Perhaps, Mother...it’s certainly a hope.” He rubbed her shoulder gently and nodded; if it gave any of them hope it was good.

“She must return to us...she must.” He didn’t like to see his mother cry, and so he simply rested his chin on her head as she tried to hide her tears in his chest; he held her and half smiled at his sister who came to offer her a hug as well.

His Uncle Brynden escorted Lady Catelyn carefully back down the stairs, they would join her soon to have dinner, a small family affair, but he knew she needed time to settle herself. He ran a hand through his hair, and leaned against the war table as Dacey and Jeyne calmed Diana down, watching them. She looked so familiar sometimes, and yet...wild in other moments.

“Diana...” He wasn’t sure how to start. She looked towards at him, there was something flickering in her eyes as they worked back into aquamarine from the previous bright amber.

“I can not say when, my King. I can only see what I’m shown. I...have nothing else to tell you about it.” She looked pained, and as if she were restraining herself of something.

“Diana...I have a great respect for you, and your ways. I will do my best to understand. I must implore you, I need you to promise me, whatever the vision you will tell me.” Her hesitation to agree caught his attention, and he could feel the frown forming on his face.

“Do not ask that of me, my King. Please, do not ask me to promise such a thing. You will not like them, not all of them come true, I can not always discern them. I saw a wedding, flooded red with blood and came to try and stop it. The vision brought me to my knees, I choked on tears and there was no one to hear my cry. Please, please I beg you, do not make me promise to tell you all I see...The burden is enough for me, I could not give it to you as well when you have so much to worry for.” Dacey had to hold her back, she reached for him, the cloak falling from her torso and her eyes welling with tears; she was so young in that moment, her eyes shining with tears, pain, fear, they all had their burdens and he had never heard her speak of hers.

“Then tell me those you think I must know of. You can not hold them all on your own either. This war will not end soon, no matter how much any of us wish it. I will always do what I think is best, and we can not win battles by luck or your magic.” Robb watched her, as suddenly she narrowed her eyes and the agitation on her face was in fact, directed at him. He’d rather face down a man with a sword, as she fought with Dacey and stood to meet his eyes easier.

“My magic did not win you that battle! My magic can not win you any wars, my King. War is its own Master, it does not listen to woodswitches like me. It runs its course until someone claims a victory because either there is no one left to fight by numbers, or the will of those who wish it is no more. My spells only leveled an unfair field to allow you an opportunity to fight, but every spell, every bit of magic...I must pay a price for, my King. Your battles and any war you win, is of your own making, you and your banner men and women. Those that give their lives for you, those that fight to be free. They win your battles, my King, they will win your war.” The agitation in her voice did not make her falter, it gave her a wild look but the truth of her words settled in him as Dacey tried to get her to sit again. They sat in silence for awhile, until Diana could sit up straighter on her own, and he felt himself shift off the table to stand properly.

“I promise to tell you what you must know, my King. And I will do all to keep that promise.” He nodded at her words, taking Jeyne’s hand gently as she moved to him.

“Thank you, that is all I require of you. Join us if you can for dinner, Diana.” Turning towards the door with Jeyne, they had made it almost to the threshold when she called out to them.

“There are three things you must know now, my King...”, He had turned to face her again at her call, and found he could not look away from her as she spoke. There seemed to be a terrible burden in her eyes, her shoulders seemed hunched in defeat for a moment before she rolled them back and stood, never looking away from him as her eyes, starting around the iris, turned a brilliant amber, almost as if they were glowing. He suspected, for the first time, Diana held more magic to her than she let on, magic older than her, him, all of them combined. Magic that screamed of the ancient times of the First Men, or perhaps the Andals, or both; he knew nothing of her family, of her lineage, but he knew she was part of the North and it seemed to be a reminder when he looked at her like this. It was like watching ice form just as the sunlight catches it, there was a beautiful threat in it, and he did not doubt her following words, even before she said them.

“I can not ride with you to the Twins unless to cross the Trident, I must go to the Wall, and the Dragons are coming.” There was a sad undertone to her words, and her eyes cleared from amber to bright aquamarine as she finished. As her face settled again into a stoic look, he saw it, what made her familiar; and decided he would write to Lady Glover, Diana had blood of the North in her veins and he couldn’t deny the familiarity on her at times. He nodded and laced his fingers with Jeyne’s when he felt his wife’s hand squeeze his gently; he kissed Jeyne’s forehead hoping to comfort her before they moved to leave the solar.

By the time Diana and Arya joined them for dinner, Robb had met with the men House Mooton had sent from Maidenpool, it had been a small party of fifty, but considering that the rest of the forces from Maidenpool had been attempting to keep Lannister forces out, he appreciated the help they sent as if it had been twice the number. The forces of House Ryger had just arrived, when he noted Diana and Arya coming into the hall, he glanced at his mother who was seated near him with his Uncle Brynden before Diana spoke.

“Your Grace, forgive us for our tardiness, I was just looking for my apprentice and sister, Nerys.” Her voice never faltered as both of them gave a quick curtsy, and _Nerys,_ mumbled a soft apology; he was impressed with his sister’s ability to act as if she didn’t have more right to be there than half the people in the room but simply nodded and motioned for them to join the table by Dacey. Dinner was subdued, and there was occasional talk about the Ryger forces who had just joined them. The rest of the keep was busy accommodating the influx of men, but he felt some of his anxiety subside; they would be able to assign forces where they needed to be before marching on the Twins. If House Blackwood’s forces got there in the morrow, they would be able to start the trek to the Twins; it would not be easy, but they would take the Twins. Then they’d march North and take back Winterfell. Of that much he was sure, but getting Sansa back would not be as straight forward or easy to plan; they had all agreed upon that. They would have to play the game, if only to get her out of the Lions’ Den, and away from the vipers that kept her from them. They already had some ideas, and since he would be marching with his forces, he would have to leave it to those better capable in intrigue.

Robb’s attention was brought back to the table as a servant came in with a missive, a scout had spotted the forces of House Blackwood heading their way, they would not make it before night fall but it was good to know they were close enough to be there in the morning. He thanked the servant for the timely message and finished his dinner, the night was long but would feel short as they finished preparing plans and getting everything settled.

** Diana **

She had decided to go check on Corren after dinner, or rather after answering all of Dacey’s inquiries of whether she was feeling fine or not. Diana had not missed the pressed lips and cold look from Lady Catelyn when she introduced Arya as her “sister” Nerys; she certainly was not looking forward to telling the Lady that she had to head much further North. To be honest she had no idea if Robb would send Arya with her or not; but they knew the safest place for any Stark at the moment was the North, the Lannister forces would only be preoccupied with Stannis for so long. And though once Jaime Lannister and Lady Catelyn’s sworn sword made it to King’s Landing there was a slight hope that a political agreement could be reached for Sansa’s release...it was still very slight.

Diana shook her head and knocked on Corren’s door lightly, smiling as the Maester opened the door, seemingly on his way out.

“Maester Vyman, how is our patient now?” She smiled brightly, pushing back her worries as the Maester chuckled, kindly.

“He’s well enough to complain, so I can not help but think he’s doing more than well. If he doesn’t hurt his injuries come morning, I think he should be able to get a bit of fresh air tomorrow.” Maester Vyman’s words were kind though firm as he glanced at the Karstark who very much looked as if he wanted to argue.

“Ah, well I’m sure I can aid in the reasons to complain, if I may stay with him for a while, Maester?” Diana allowed herself a moment of playfulness and grinned cheekily at Corren, while the Maester chuckled and nodded his agreement. She went and sat by Corren’s bed, he had been helped to bathe and dress, and though he complained that he did not want to be in bed, he was contented enough to talk to her instead. He seemed to be trying to convince her that having him as a guard would be best, and while she did not doubt his good intentions, or bravery; she doubted he understood the perils they might face.

“Fine, but what if you save my life; your debt is paid and then what?” Diana had been trying unsuccessfully to convince Corren he was better off sticking with the rest of the Stark forces. She had not counted on him being just as stubborn as she.

“I imagine if that’s the case, you’ll still save my life again...and knowing your mouth call me stubborn and stupid while you do. So really, my lady, it will just go on and on until you agree to marry me or some such foolish thing.” Corren had meant it as a jape, she could tell, but for a moment she could not help but think that if things were different perhaps that would not be quite so far off the mark. She liked Corren, he made her smile and though sometimes gruff to her, she didn’t mind it. But Diana had no expectations of marriage, she had let go of those long ago...and if she were even more truthful with herself...well no one cheated Death.

“Oh, I doubt very much that would happen. It would be incredibly foolish of you to do such a thing; I’m no wife for you.” Her smile was kind enough but her tone held a note of truth and she was surprised that Corren though for a moment looked sad, seemed to accept her words with better ease than he had the stitches.

“I had hoped you had not noticed, that my charm and wide shoulders would dazzle enough, or that you were taken by my bravery; but you are right. You are meant for someone much more deserving, Diana.” There was something in his eyes that made Diana consider him closely; his smile was genuine though and he did not look away from her. She was sure of his sincerity, though did not agree with his sentiment, she doubted she would be anyone’s wife...but she felt the light blush creep her cheeks just the same, wondering for a moment what he thought he saw in her to make him hold her in such regard.

“You’ll make some lucky lass a fine husband someday, Corren. After all this is over, I’m sure of it.” Diana nodded and arched a brow when he held her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing above the knuckles gently.

“I thank you...personally, though, now that we have that out of the way and you understand I’m going with you, anyway,” Diana felt herself scoff slightly at his words, but couldn’t help her smile as he arched a brow and gave her a mischievous look before continuing with his thought; “Could we discuss slightly less permanent agreements of companionship?”

Diana was partially saved from answering the forward request when a knock and slow opening of the door distracted them. Into the room came Arya looking slightly annoyed, as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

“What’s the matter, child?” Diana’s voice grew concerned as she watched the younger girl closely, feeling a frown form on her lips.

“Nothing...really; there’s just so many people, and Mother was speaking with her Uncle, so...” Arya half shrugged, trying to give the impression that she did not care, but Diana suspected Arya had left before Lady Catelyn could spot her purposely.

“Ah, well you’re more than welcome to join us...After all, Starks and Karstarks are related...somehow. You might as well come get to know your kin, since it seems he’s got it into his handsome but thick head that he’ll be protecting me and I’m to protect you.” Diana nodded towards Corren, and pushed the stool she had used earlier towards Arya, knowing she would rather pick her own spot to sit.

“Aha! But you do admit I’m handsome...” Corren grinned cheekily, ignoring what he had asked earlier as they couldn’t discuss it now.

“What did I tell you? Thickheaded.” Diana laughed, not unkindly as Arya half smiled and set the stool on Corren’s other side, leaving the two girls facing each other on opposite sides of the bed.

 

** Arya **

She was glad to find Diana and Corren; she had actually been avoiding her mother as she was not in the mood for another attempt to appear properly solemn that as she was meant to be Diana’s sister she could not be put back into a dress. That had been the only thing she had not missed about being with her family, though she did smile when her mother admitted she looked more at ease and pretty in her breeches. Arya was sure her mother had not thought she heard her, as Arya had her head on her mother’s lap and was all but asleep, but she had. It made her happier than when her mother wished her to be a Lady.

She decided she liked Corren, who had already been told by Robb who she was, he was gruff but not as loud or boisterous as some of the other Karstarks and Arya could not help but note, that he was not quite as proud as his father Arthor (of whom Arya had overheard plenty of stories about greed and ambition). However, as they sat and talked, she suddenly remembered something she overheard Diana say earlier to her brother, and when there was a lull of conversation she decided to ask.

“Diana, is it true you always pay a price for your magic?” Arya focused her attention on her Snow sister.

“Yes, why do you ask?” Diana arched a brow in curiosity but met Arya’s eyes with the usual sincerity the younger girl had grown accustomed to since their meeting.

“I’ve never heard of magic having a price...Did you have to pay to find my brother? You used your magic then?” Arya was trying very hard not to think of the only other magic users she had met before; she didn’t want to think of _stupid him_ right now.

Diana seemed to consider her a moment, and Arya noticed that when Diana looked serious, she reminded her of one of her Uncles...but she was distracted with an answer.

“All magic differs slightly, whether in design or intent; but there is always a price to be paid. The most...honorable thing is for the person wielding the magic to pay the appropriate price, but substitutes also work depending on the spell and strength. I did use magic to find your brother’s camp, and I paid the prices...” Diana shifted in her seat, rolling her shoulders back slightly as she met Arya’s eyes easily. The younger girl could tell there was a silent question in the aquamarine eyes, as if wondering if Arya was certain she wanted to know.

“What were they?” Arya was sure she was being imprudent, and Diana paused again, her lips pursing slightly as if trying to make up her mind if it would be best to answer or not.

“The first was an auroch bow...the second was my mare...” Diana’s tone made it clear that there was more than just a simple exchange; Arya’s first thought was that Diana had simply traded both to get further along her travel but the way Diana’s jaw seemed to tighten made her rethink that.

“It takes a lot of pressure to break an auroch bow, but even broken it makes a useful weapon in a pinch...The mare, well I had helped raise her from a filly and she was attacked...” Arya couldn’t look away from Diana’s face, and silently urged her on though she felt the tightening around her heart from dread at what she was going to be told.

“The wounds were too much, I couldn’t save her so I gave her mercy instead.” Diana’s deliberate tone and pacing made Arya fill with guilt, it was clearly a memory Diana did not like to dwell on but Arya had gotten it out of her anyway.

“Is it always that difficult?” Arya glanced at Corren at the sound of his voice, he had sat up a bit straighter, reaching for Diana’s hand. Arya watched them curiously, she noted they seemed at ease with each other, and that their glances were a bit more than friendly; but she was glad to see they didn’t seem in love...she had seen enough of that when she spent time with her brother and his new Queen. And while she was happy for her brother, she could only take so much of enamoured looks, before she wanted to flee.

“Prices differ...sometimes, most often, it’s just energy I must give; sometimes it’s a life for a life. Sometimes it’s a bit more complex. It’s also why magic isn’t used for the mundane, or rather it’s not meant to be used that way. The most draining are last resort situations.” Diana nodded and half smiled, squeezing Corren’s hand gently before pulling her hand out of his grip, turning her attention back to Arya.

“Why do you ask?” Arya considered just shrugging and letting the subject drop, but there was something Diana had just said that kept ringing in her ears.

“When you said substitutes...do you mean, like rabbits?” Arya felt her mouth suddenly grow dry, and her stomach seemed to knot viciously.

“...Animals can be used...but...depending on the magic, there is the chance of spells only accepting humans....” Arya felt her entire body go cold, that bullheaded idiot.

“...Why are you so interested?” Diana saw the change and Arya didn’t know how to respond right away...so she shook her head trying to act as if it didn’t matter.

“Just things I overheard while I was gone...” Arya could tell by the serious look on Diana’s face, she wasn’t entirely believed; but as she didn’t want to discuss it further she felt she should change the subject.

“Do you think you can come out with us tomorrow, cousin?” Arya turned her attention to Corren, who arched a brow but grinned.

“I hope so. My wounds are getting better, and the Maester said I might do well with some fresh air. Besides, I might not be able to go to the Twins with the rest, but we’ll be following soon enough, surely. And with a Healer as lovely as Diana, my wounds would have more incentive to heal faster than usual.” Corren gave them a crooked grin, making Diana laugh and Arya make a face at him.

Diana had Arya come closer when she checked on the wound on Corren’s calf, undoing the bandages carefully to explain what had been done, and then...she asked Arya how her stitching was.

“Don’t tell me I have to know how to embroider, it’s such a stupid, senseless skill. And one I’m not any good at...” Arya could feel herself make a face of displeasure, she hated embroidery...all those lessons with their Septa...and all the embroideries she tangled.

“Well, not embroidery per say...but regular stitches are very helpful especially when injuries are going to be common.” Diana arched a brow at her, and Arya suspected the older girl was amused by her previous statements.

“...I guess you have a point...” Arya twisted her lips and frowned slightly, looking over the neat stitches on Corren’s calf; the skin under was pink as it was starting to heal properly.

“You can practice with cloth, I mean it’s not entirely the same as when you actually stitch skin; but it’s a good start.” Arya nodded hesitantly, she had never liked having a needle and thread in her hand. The only needle she liked was the one Jon gave her.

“It’s not embroidery or sewing, it’s stitching. In the same family but bit more bloody.” Arya noticed Diana’s half smile and nodded, she would at least do her best.

“I’ll try.” At least Diana had seemed satisfied with that, and Arya returned a small smile. There was a knock on the door to Corren’s room before the servant girl that she had seen give Diana Lady Spicer’s pouch stuck her head in carefully.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but the Maester asked me to bring this to you, m’lady.” The girl smiled shyly at them and came in with a note and a small bag of herbs in her hands, bringing them over to Diana who smiled as she thanked her.

“Rosie, this is my sister and apprentice Nerys; Nerys this is Rosie.” Diana nodded at the girls and smiled, for a moment Arya wondered why Diana was introducing them until it clicked when Rosie’s eyes seemed to look her over and they exchanged shy and awkward hellos.

“May I get you anything else, m’lady, m’lord?” Rosie glanced between Diana and Corren, who gave the girl a half smile and Arya almost laughed at the blush on Rosie’s cheeks.

“Actually, could you bring us three mugs of hot water? Or a kettle and the mugs, whichever is easiest. And be careful not to get burnt.” Arya was very aware that Diana wasn’t using her magic on the girl, but realized in that moment that Diana knew how to treat servants and had charm. Rosie nodded and smiled, heading towards the kitchens to get what Diana asked of her.

“Before morning, everyone will know you as my sister, Nerys.” Diana nodded at Arya’s arched brow, amused. Arya moved back to where she had been sitting, and soon enough was engrossed in a conversation with Corren about picking up her fighting lessons, letting out a laugh when Diana pointed out that she should probably practice more herself, as she did get hurt for not moving fast enough while fighting.

By the time Rosie came back with the mugs of hot water, Arya had decided she would do well with Corren and Diana; and even agreed to take stitching lessons from Diana in exchange for Arya showing Diana better footwork with a short sword.

“I’m sure I can beat you at archery though.” Arya watched carefully as Diana mixed pine needles and mint into the hot water, silently thanking Rosie who had also brought honey just in case.

“Well I suppose we’ll have to see about that.” Diana smiled and handed Corren a mug, he made a bit of a face but a glance from the healer and he smirked sipping the tea.

Arya found him funny, she was sure the two would end up with some sort of agreement, less than marriage, more than friends, surely. Arya left that train of thought alone as Diana moved over to her, with a mug of tea; the pine needles were still in the cup, but she had removed the mint leaves and added a bit of honey. Arya watched the hot tea a moment, before glancing up to meet Diana’s eyes and carefully sipping at the brew. It was warm but the smell of pine and mint warmed her just as much as the tea itself, all the while reminding Arya of Winter in the woods of home. Diana offered her a smile, and Arya gave a light nod, as she agreed pine tea was good.

** Robb **

As soon as he had a moment, Robb had asked Dacey to help him write a letter to Lady Glover at Deepwood Motte. It was then that Dacey told him what she had overheard of Diana’s father; he was sure to find out who the man had been or was, because Lady Glover had confided in her mother that before Diana’s mother died, she had sent him word and he had replied.

Once that was done, he and his council set the task of assigning men; once they took the Twins, his Uncle Brynden would stay to oversee it, leaving Edmure and Roslin as Lord and Lady of Riverrun with the extra forces from House Blackwood, while taking the forces of House Ryger to the Twins, those of House Piper had volunteered to go further North. The Freys they were waiting on had also been spotted and would be there in the morn, if they felt they could be trusted, one would stay at the Twins under Brynden’s careful watch, and he planned to send his former squire with Diana. This of course alerted his mother as to where Diana was headed, and Lady Catelyn was vehemently against Arya going with the healer to the Wall; it pained him to separate them again but it was a decision he did not take lightly; even his Uncles agreed though Edmure did not like to see his sister cry and therefore stayed on the other side of the table furthest from her.

“Mother it is the safest place for her...” Robb knew she did not want to hear his words, he knew he was asking too much of his mother but he felt he had no other choice.

“Safe?! I saw the missives Maester Aemon sent out, they’re under attack from wildlings and more up at the Wall. They’re under manned and you plan to send my daughter there with some Healer because she’s seen it in dreams?! How is that safer than my daughter being next to me! You know not the pains a mother goes through, Robb...” He saw the unshed tears in her eyes as she exerted herself to reach him while she spoke; he was asking too much of her, he knew but he must.

“Listen to me, Mother, please. Do you think I find it easy to send my sister away again after just recovering her? I was a fool once in believing in the honored words of men that said they had her in their care only to find she had not been there for almost a six month if not more. I will be marching with my men, and whether you stay here or follow just behind with Jeyne (whom I would rather stay safe in castles) if the enemy see you protecting her the Lannisters will find out that we have her, and it will be that much harder to get Sansa from them. Arya can fight, she has fought, she’s made it all this way to us and that was not by just luck. She can fight bandits and rogues with Diana and Corren Karstark and the men I will send with them to the Wall, they will give their lives if they must to do so, I know it; Jon will keep Arya safe once she reaches the Wall, she’s important to him, even if he never was to you. She must go, because no matter what happens to the rest of us, the Starks must survive.” Robb allowed a moment for his Lady mother to collect herself from where she pressed her forehead to his chest and dried her tears with her hands.

“I know I ask too much of you, Mother. You and Father taught us to be brave, to do what was right and just, and honorable. You taught us to stand by family and protect one another, but you must also allow us to protect ourselves. You know Arya would not be at peace just inside waiting to be taken from one place to another, she’s a wild Wolf and Wolves do not do well in times like these just waiting.” He hoped his voice was soothing, as he gently rubbed his Mother’s back the same way she had done numerous times to him when he was upset. She needed to think, he knew and so when she finally pulled away, he allowed her to, and nodded as Brynden took her arm and lead her to the chaise to recover herself.

He went back to planning, already uneasy they came to the conclusion that while they wanted to keep both his Mother and his wife safe, (ideally letting them wait out the battles at Riverrun), the Lannisters would eventually retaliate, just because they were busy right now dealing with Stannis’ forces threatening the capital didn’t mean they would keep ignoring the Riverlands. They decided the safest place then would be North of the Neck, and since Torrhen’s Square was still held by their forces, he would have his mother and wife stay there, only allowing them to go onto Deepwood Motte once they were sure the Bolton forces were focused on his men and not taking Lady Glover’s Keep. They already had a network of smallfolk willing and waiting to sabotage any and all Lannister attempts at taking over the Riverlands. They knew there was a large chance of them having to deal with the Lannister forces setting the Riverlands aflame, so many of the willing smallfolk had volunteered to try and take proactive measures, and a smaller force was even willing to migrate towards the North if necessary. He would ask Diana to see if any of them wanted to go help the Wall, they were already setting aside provisions and weapons they would send as well; and though House Manderly had to tread lightly (as Wylis Manderly had been taken prisoner after the battle at the Green Fork), Robb had a deep trust in Lord Wyman Manderly (one that was not blind). There had been communication between them and White Harbor, and it would be from there that Diana’s group would sail to the Wall, along with supplies that House Manderly would smuggle to the Night’s Watch. He only had to inform Diana so that she could start recruiting people to go with her from the smallfolk and troops they could spare; they knew the company could not be too big or it would attract too much attention, but the Wall was in dire need of help anyway. He and his Uncles then wrote a letter to House Waynwood in the Vale, as they had not heard from his Aunt Lysa who had ignored every missive sent from Riverrun; he left it in the hands of Brynden and Edmure with some help from Dacey who had dealt with the woman a few times before. As the preparations were settled, Robb felt the anxiety and tiredness of it all settling into his bones again, and he sighed, taking a moment to sit near the fire; his head resting in his hands as he went over the preparations again in his head.

The evening dragged on, and it was early night when he received a reply from Lady Glover about his previous request. The reply was heavy, and a servant had to bring the raven who refused to let go of the envelope to him in the solar; Dacey’s surprise was evident, but it wasn’t until Robb started to read the reply that he got up and moved away from the fire. Calling for someone to go get Diana, even if she had already gone to bed, his eyes barely left the page as he heard more than saw someone leave the solar to do just that.

Diana arrived sometime later, a hastily wrapped robe around her as she had in fact been in bed when she was summoned, he allowed a moment of amusement as following at her heels was Arya, wrapped in what he could only assume was a cloak of Diana’s since it was a few inches long for his sister. His amusement faded though as the moment the door closed behind him, his mother renewed her displeasure of having Arya go with Diana to the Wall.

“My King?” Diana’s eyes searched his, as she hastily ran a hand through her curls, his mother however interrupted anything he went to say.

“You will take her to the Wall then? Why head there at all? What game are you playing at to separate me from my daughter?” Robb could see the slight confusion on Diana’s face and he moved to intercept his mother but stopped when he saw realization dawn on Diana.

“My Lady, it is true that I will journey to the Wall and that it seems the King will have me take your daughter, and while I must offer an apology, the reason is mine and I have no intention of sharing it with you, I can assure you no harm will come to her while I am alive and with her. However, it is more than likely one of the safest places to have your daughter for the time being, if for no other reason, than none of the Lannister forces would think to look for her there. Not to mention, it will be the easiest place to gather information on the forces that have taken over Winterfell. Better to find the weak spots before the men march on it, and if I may...I do believe I’m rather good at gathering that sort of information.” He watched as Diana paused, pursing her lips a moment before focusing her gaze on his mother again.

“I have no intention of purposely doing you harm, my Lady, by separating you from your daughter. If it were within my abilities, I would bring end to War so that mothers could have Peace and never have their children taken from them...” Robb should have intervened there, stopped the conversation from going forward but he was still trying to gather how to best tell Diana of the letter that he missed the pause in Diana’s speech and her shift in stance that signaled unease and an inability to stop talking.

“If I may be so bold, my Lady...you do your daughter a disservice to think she is incapable of a difficult journey and a difficult time away from you. Perhaps she does not fit the definition of a proper Lady of her class, but the core values are the same if only her skills are in different areas. Perhaps you should attempt to find solace and pride in the knowledge that she is strong where others would expect her to be fragile, that she is as sharp as her weapon of choice and that her armor may not be of politeness but of leather, tunics, and breeches...” the resounding slap from his Mother across Diana’s face echoed in the solar, and he saw the tears well in the healer’s eyes though she did not turn to look back at his irate Mother nor defend herself in any manner as she kept her eyes on the floor not moving her head from the position the slap had left it. Even from his position a few feet away from the two, he could see the red marks on Diana’s cheek start to form.

“You dare lecture me on my own daughter? You insolent child! Do you think I do not know my daughter’s worth? Do you think I do not know how noble the blood of the Wolf that runs through her and gives her strength is? Of why her Lord father indulged her abilities, and the pride she instilled in us all even if her behavior and skills were not deemed proper for a Lady of her status! You would do well not to lecture a Mother on the worth of her children, when that Mother is well aware and proud of it, Diana Snow.” It was then that he watched Diana turn her eyes back to his Mother’s face, and much calmer than he thought possible reply.

“I ask forgiveness of my insolence, my Lady, for I have never seen nor heard you acknowledge it, and I am no one worthy to have questioned it in the first place.” Though her words were carefully steady, he watched Diana take a step away from his Mother and fall silent.

It was a few moments however before anyone else spoke, because with her movement away from his Mother, Diana had put Arya in a more direct position to the woman. He saw Arya’s wide eyed look of shock (though whether due to their Mother’s actions or her words he was slightly unsure), before she moved over to wrap her arms around their Mother’s middle. There was something soothing in the sight as Lady Catelyn ran a hand gently along the back of Arya’s short hair and rubbed her back in slow steady circles. He saw it in his Mother’s stance, that was the end of the discussion, Lady Catelyn did not like it, but she accepted that Arya would travel with Diana to the Wall.

“Arya’s a fighter...but what of Sansa, Robb? She’s always been so biddable, with what did I ever teach her to fight?” He had rarely heard his mother’s voice full of more than concern, there was a tone of regret as she said this and for a moment Robb was unsure how to answer her.

“You taught her to fight with the same values you instilled in all of your children, my Lady. You taught your eldest daughter to be a Lady, and that politeness and words would be her armor and weapons; it has kept her alive this long in Court and that is no small task, my Lady. Lady Sansa might not always believe she’s as strong as the other Wolves of the North, but it is there, the strength in midst of all you taught her. She will recognize it in herself one day.” Diana’s voice was steady though soft and he noted that she kept her distance from Lady Catelyn though she met her eyes.

“You would know of the Wolf’s strength, Diana...” He moved from where he had stood near the table, the letter in his hands as he came to stand near the three women.

“My King?” Diana’s brow furrowed in confusion as she turned her attention to him, her arms hugging herself as if she suddenly felt cold.

“I think it’s time we discuss your lineage, Diana.” Robb felt himself arch an eyebrow in curiosity as Diana seemed to pale before him, though clearly curious as to what he meant.

“I have little to tell you, my King. I never knew my Father and my Mother is long dead these five years now.” He could see the curiosity in her eyes as she tried to figure out what he had meant, and he felt himself half smile; he had seen that look before in an older face.

“No, but your Mother wrote to your Father about you sometime during your childhood even if she never told you. He in turn wrote back, helped to provide for you from where he was, as well as sending two letters to Lady Glover when she informed him of your Mother’s passing...” He held out the letters that had been enclosed with Lady Glover’s reply, one he had opened as it was for him to read, the other was still sealed with Diana’s name on it.

“...M-my King?” He watched her hand timidly reach out for the letters, her voice shook and her eyes suddenly reminded him of a scared deer the way she looked at him beseeching. Robb nodded at her in encouragement, watching as her hands took both edges of the letter already opened and how her eyes scanned the words written in handwriting that was fairly familiar to him and yet entirely foreign to her.

“...I...my King, this cannot be...T-this would mean...I...w-we...” Her eyes filled with tears again her words failing her, and he watched as she hastily tore the second envelope open , pulling out the letter and scanning the same handwriting she found there; if Diana was aware she was crying he was unsure, as the tears streaked her cheeks and her eyes scanned the page from top to bottom.

“Robb..?” He glanced at his Mother who looked at them curiously, as Diana took in a deep breath.

“It makes us cousins...” He moved closer to Diana, resting a hand on her shoulder in a manner he hoped she would find soothing.

“Who is her Father, Robb?” Though he heard his Mother’s question, he met Diana’s eyes as she looked up at him, her brow furrowed and eyes glassy from unshed tears.

“The youngest son of Rickard Stark and his Lady wife; Benjen...Benjen Stark.” He watched the sharp take of breath Diana took as he spoke the words out loud, and felt one of her hands grip his forearm as if she were trying to determine if all of this were real.

“How? She’s seven and ten, Uncle Benjen has been part of the Night’s Watch for...” It was Lady Catelyn’s turn to answer the question posed by the curiosity of her daughter.

“...He took his vows five and ten years ago; there were two years after the end of the war when Benjen though training for the Night’s Watch stayed to help Ned and I get everything in order at Winterfell. The end of the war meant many families needed help and there were many young women from noble and lesser houses vying for the attention of the remaining Stark brother...until he put an end to that by taking his vows and going to serve at the Wall.” Lady Catelyn’s attention was on Diana as she answered, her voice a bit off as she remembered that time.

“...He would have never been allowed to marry my Mother...she was nobody, much like me. It would have caused more problems than it was worth to tell him of her breaking her promise to take Moon Tea the last time she saw him. She told me he had onced loved her when I asked her to tell me of who my father was, and that she was sure had she told him of me, he would have done what was noble though she never told me his name. She did not want to give the place she then called home any more problems, and their marriage would have surely done just that by creating slighted feelings of all those other more worthy houses.” Diana’s voice was soft, and Robb was suddenly reminded of how young she was as she remembered a memory it was clear she hid as deep as possible from the pain in her voice and eyes.

“You are not nobody, Diana. You are the daughter of Benjen Stark, and you’ve read the letter he left with Lady Glover...it gives me the right to legally recognize you as such and I intend to. You are of the blood of the Wolf, and every bit as worthy of it.” Robb wondered if his words had been too rough as he watched slightly startled as she crumbled before him and let out a choked sob before he hugged her close. Suddenly remembering the words Lady Spicer had thrown at her and he suddenly felt he understood; _to suddenly find you have family, but what weight we have just placed upon your shoulders cousin...being a Stark is not quite as easy as some would imagine._

He knew she was worthy, he only hoped she didn’t question it of herself or he feared he had just broken everything that had made her; so he just held her and rubbed her back in the same manner that his Mother had taught him.

 


	6. Plans in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robb and his forces head out to take the Twins. Diana tries to understand what it means for her to be a Stark while convincing some of the skilled smallfolk and soldiers to go with her to the Wall. Arya is very good at being Nerys and Lady Catelyn agrees to a plan offering her support to Jeyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left out House Mooton last chapter even though they were among those Robb saw first during dinner (because I was tired and my brain poofed over it). So I’ll be addressing that, and I’ll be trying to move this along a bit faster in the next few chapters.Also, Diana cuts her arm in this chapter... and this ended up with smut at the end, so you know...heads up.

 

** Diana **

She was relieved not to feel much different the next morning, even if she had to make an herb mix to deal with the impending dull ache in her head from the crying she had done the night before. She decided she would not let her family down, though Diana hoped they understood that perhaps she wouldn’t know (or be entirely willing) to adhere quite so strictly to certain types of Honor.

She had no time to dwell on it though, and for that Diana was increasingly thankful. Instead after breaking her fast with her sister, Nerys, they met Robb and Lord Rickard in Corren’s room. The young Karstark was amused to find out Diana too was somewhat related to him, but had little problem picking up his flirting right where he had left it the day before. While they left him to be readied for a bit of fresh air, Diana encouraged Nerys to practice her stitching while Robb asked her to follow him to speak to the Mooton’s forces. They wouldn’t stay long, the Mooton’s men were eager to help get the sabotage going in the Riverlands, and as they knew the area as well as anyone else the smallfolk daring enough to follow them would find themselves in capable hands.

Diana suspected though, part of Robb asking her to go with him was more so that he could evaluate whether or not she’d break down crying again; she had however dried her tears the night before and would not be weak. It would take some time for her to adjust, to know what it meant that now she was not just another bastard (though she couldn’t help but wonder how many people would still see her as such), but a woman with a family name to uphold. She kept that to herself though, and followed him to speak to the Freys who had finally made it to Riverrun, the morning was still new when they were ushered into the Solar.

Diana couldn't help the tightening in her stomach at seeing that Robb’s war maps and figures had been packed, ready to go; the only ones that remained were Edmure’s own maps. And the man himself asked her for a few moments of her time as Robb went to speak to the three Freys.

“My Lord?” Diana inclined her head towards Edmure before she followed him from the solar up the stairs to one of the battlements.

“I never had a chance to properly thank you, my Lady. For thinking to gather my wife and I after the wedding.” Lord Edmure half smiled at her as they reached the top of the battlements, it allowed them to see far around them, and despite the truth of being in the midst of wars, nothing besides the massing of men at the keep to begin with seemed out of place. Diana felt a sudden pang, as she missed the Wolfswood far more in that moment than she had allowed herself to admit.

“You owe me no thanks, my Lord. I’m happy I could help you and Lady Roslin escape.” She smiled at him, turning her attention from the view to him fully. Diana felt Lord Edmure was a good man, just and kind, he had allowed some of the scared smallfolk to stay within the walls of the Keep, though many saw him foolish for that as Riverrun could be attacked if the Lannisters had the time and forces; Diana understood though, she saw it in his eyes, he wanted only to try and do what was right and ease their fears.

“I owe you more than just thanks Diana...I hope one day we can see you again. You are always welcome here at Riverrun, for as long as the Tullys hold it.” She watched him let out a sigh, turning his attention towards the Kingsroad and the horizon where King’s Landing lay; neither had to say it, they knew War was coming, it made her heart hurt, but she would be brave, they all would have to be in the end.

“Gods willing, that will be for more than a lifetime, Lord Edmure.” It was partly a prayer, partly a wish, and one they both understood and shared in allowing a small moment of silence around them.

** Robb **

He sighed and finished his interviews with Alesander, Olyvar, and Perwyn; the men he would take to the Twins were getting ready as he paced the solar in thought. Alesander would stay at the Twins with Brynden, Olyvar wanted to join him, and though his sister, Roslin, asked him to reconsider, Perwyn wanted to march as well. Robb could take Olyvar back as squire, he was a good fighter and had only left his men when the Frey’s physically forced him to do so after Robb married Jeyne. Olyvar however, he was a good fighter, and seemed content to see his sister happy with Robb’s Uncle Edmure, but Robb knew he’d be met with skepticism if Olyvar didn’t wish to stay in Riverrun with Roslin and under Edmure’s watch... the only place he could think to send him was with Diana, and something told Robb that Diana would be less than happy to hear of it. On one hand, he wanted to make sure Diana and Arya would be well protected, on the other hand if Diana’s group was too obviously filled with soldiers...it would draw unwanted attention.

After a long conversation with Corren, Robb was sure the Karstark and a few of his closest men (who willingly volunteered to follow Corren after Lord Rickard asked) would protect Diana and _her sister_ , with no hesitation; he just wasn’t sure how well they’d receive Perwyn. He didn’t have a lot of time to think either, so he sighed and relented to send for Diana, Perwyn stayed in the solar and though she seemed hesitant, Roslin asked to stay to speak with her brother a bit more. Robb thought Roslin was a lovely girl, and it amused him that she was, his Lady Aunt now, but he shook his head of those thoughts as his Uncle Edmure came into the solar with Diana.

Robb allowed himself a small smile and squeezed Diana’s arm gently when she curtsied, chuckling in relief that she didn’t look quite as harried as he knew she must feel with all they needed to do. He took a deep breath and steadied himself for the inevitable ire he would be faced with from his choice.

“Diana, this is Ser Perwyn Frey, Lady Roslin’s brother...Ser Perwyn, this is my cousin Lady Diana Stark.” Robb felt Diana tense next to him as he rested a hand gently on her shoulder, he had noticed that she was dressed in her usual leather breeches with a skirt top, and a long sleeved tunic that had wrapping around her waist and arms in a pattern he was not familiar with. The skirt part of her breeches was a soft grey color, contrasting with the soft brown color of the leather; her tunic shared the color of her skirt and the wrapping was the same color as the leather. Her boots were a darker brown leather, but also covered with what he realized was rabbit fur, and the fur was present again at her wrists. She was the North in an interesting complex method he didn’t always understand, and yet he could see she was as much a Wolf as any of his own immediate family, Jon included.

“Pleasure to meet you my Lady...” Ser Perwyn arched a brow in curiosity but bowed slightly as he took her hand, his smile softening as Diana greeted Lady Roslin warmly and returned his own.

“Ser Perwyn wishes to join us again, I have offered him the option of staying at Riverrun with his sister and Lord Edmure, to defend Riverrun in the event that it is necessary. But if he wishes to march, I fear the only place I could assign him is to go with you, cousin.” Robb met Diana’s gaze as he spoke, she narrowed her eyes just slightly at his words studying him a moment.

“I would very much doubt Ser Perwyn would choose to accompany my party to the Wall when he can be near his sister here, my King.” It was subtle but Robb picked up on the icy tone directed at him in her voice as she offered an amused smile, glancing at Perwyn and Roslin.

“May I ask why you’re leading a party to the Wall, my Lady?” If Perwyn knew that there was a bit of a disagreement between the cousins he didn’t let it on, and Robb wondered how Diana would reply.

“You may, though I do not have to answer, Ser.” Robb gave Diana a look that he hoped clearly conveyed that she should give an answer or he would do it for her. There was a pause but Diana continued, though he noted the tension in her jaw.

“If it pleases you then, Ser. I go to the Wall to offer them the aid they have asked from Westeros, though it seems the rest has forgotten what they owe, the North remembers. I go in the name of my King; if you so wish to go that far North, I suppose I cannot refuse.” Diana’s voice was steady, as she assessed Perwyn closely and Robb had to hide the smirk on his face, his cousin was better suited to politics than most would have assumed of her.

“Surely there’s no need to send a Lady, Your Grace, to lead men to the Wall?” Robb noted the slight pause from Perwyn in addressing him, unfortunately it was also very much noted by Diana who had an answer on her lips before he could even form one.

“Ser Perwyn _Frey_ , I would very much like to teach you a lesson, though it will have to be verbal because if I hold very little respect for your person and your blood, I hold rather more than a bit for your sister and do not wish to upset her. Before I am a Lady, I am of the North. I am a Wolf, I am a Healer. I am a Huntress, and a Woods Witch; you may have the title of Ser, you may have manhood between your legs, but your seed does not sprout life without a womb to harbor it so it will do you well to remember that I, a woman, am the embodiment of that life and legacy so many men seek. I will lead where my King asks me to, I will slay just as many as any man who dare attempts to stop me, I will bleed and give my life to ensure a better future for the North, and if you have a problem following a woman to the Wall to offer aid, do yourself a favor and stay behind, I will not coddle you.” Diana was not overly tall, she was at least six inches shorter than himself, she was not as tall as Ser Perwyn but in that moment she had no problem squaring her shoulders and if only just, intimidating the older man who seemed to suddenly regard her in a different light. Robb only prayed for a moment Perwyn didn’t end up enamoured of his cousin, though he had little belief she would return it, their cousin had a better chance for that and Corren was already resigned to a fate other than that with Diana; Robb didn’t judge them, he just hoped they could all deal with their decisions after the war, of course they had to survive the war first.

“Diana is marching to the Wall with my blessing and on my orders to do what I have asked of her. You can stay here in Riverrun Ser Perwyn or go with her to the Wall, either way you are responsible for keeping people I care about safe so make your choice carefully. Diana leaves for the Wall once we take the Twins, and for that, I must leave you. Everything else is already under taken, and I must say good bye to the rest of my family.” Robb shifted and fixed his sword, turning to Diana unable to hold back the half smile as her face softened slightly in giving him her attention.

“May the Gods keep you cousin.” She let him hug her, the second time he ever had, though he was glad that she was not crying this time. He was however amused when she tugged his tunic just slightly, he met her gaze with slight amusement as he noted her aquamarine eyes flash amber a moment, and he bent his head to listen to what she had to say.

“The Old, the New; those of your Father and those of your Mother, and a few you have found yourself. Keep safe, keep true, keep honor and just, my King, my cousin. We will see you soon.” Diana’s voice was gentle and for a moment, she brought her lips to his forehead, to rest chastely right under where his crown of bronze and iron sat on his head; he realized what anger she had with him, was sated for now, and she forgave him. He was rarely fond of wearing it, but to march on the Twins he would take it as a reminder, that the North was taking itself back.

Robb gifted her a small smile, and then turned from the solar to say goodbye to his Mother, his sister, and his wife. He would not see them again until he settled the Twins, but he had no trouble believing he would see them then.

 

** Arya **

She had hugged her brother tight before he left, and ran to watch the men march out from the Keep. As to keep up appearances she didn’t stand with her mother and good sister, instead keeping over closer to the bottom of the steps with her cousins. Everyone at Riverrun knew her as Nerys Snow, Diana’s half-sister, and for that she was grateful; and Corren who leaned on a crutch was closer to healed now,  he reminded her a bit of Bran...if Bran had been older than her. She felt a pang then, thinking of her brothers, but she hoped against all  hope that they were still alive somewhere, at least she knew in a few months time she would see Jon again; and she’d see Robb in a few days if all went well.

Arya wasn’t sure who to pray to anymore, she still felt betrayed by the Old gods and the New, as they had not protected her Father, Jory, or anyone else she saw praying to them. She tended to side a bit more with the words Syrio had told her, that Death was the only true god, she knew no one escaped Death, at least not truly, delayed perhaps but not escaped. She put the thought out of her mind for the time being, as Diana wrapped an arm lightly around her shoulders the other giving Corren something to brace against when he needed it; though Arya very much figured that he needed it less than he let on and was just eager to be in contact with Diana.

They headed for the practice range with Corren, he because he was finally allowed to venture outside and get fresh air, she and Diana because they wanted to practice. Diana admitted to be better with her bow and a dagger than a sword, and Arya’s own sword was Braavosi and what she had learned from Syrio was also; she couldn’t help but wonder what Diana and Corren would think of it. She squared her shoulders though, and fought back the butterflies in her stomach, this would be no time for nerves, there was never any time when she had to actually use her sword.

“It is the strangest thing I’ve seen...” Arya’s face was tinged red, she was sure from both her practicing and the impending blush as she narrowed her eyes at her cousin Corren. Before she could retort however, Arya saw Diana elbow him in the ribs a bit hard, rolling her eyes.

“I doubt that, surely you’ve seen stranger sights by sheer virtue of being a Karstark. You do well child, I’ve not seen a water dance in a long time, but even I can see how well it suits you.” Arya was surprised by Diana’s words, as she figured no one in the North, and certainly no one as young as Diana had ever seen a water dance before. Not for the first time, Arya considered her sister-cousin in a new light, but any questions she wanted to ask were swallowed as Diana glanced behind where Arya stood and seemed to tense.

Arya looked over her shoulder to see her Uncle Edmure’s wife Lady Roslin, arm in arm with her brother Ser Perwyn, they were walking leisurely and heading for the gardens she thought, but as Diana gathered her bow and slipped her quiver on Arya noted they turned in their direction. Arya quickly sheathed Needle at her hip, and moved to get a bow herself; she already knew she would stand with Diana but it was best to show it as well.

Arya admired the way Diana, despite having her hair loose and free, stood straight notched an arrow, brought the string back just touching the corner of her mouth, elbow down, one, two steady breaths, and then letting go on the exhale; her arrow hit just a bit to the right of the very middle, and Arya knew it was because she was tense.

“A lovely shot my Lady.” Arya had to keep her features impassive, the tone of praise in Ser Perwyn seemed off to her, not insincere but rather...overdone. She couldn’t help but wonder if Ser Perwyn had not already offended Diana.

“I thank you for the praise, Ser. My Lady, are you enjoying your walk?” Diana’s tone might have been short towards Perwyn but warm towards Roslin. Arya did have to stop from laughing at the look on Corren’s face at Ser Perwyn’s praise, the Karstark did not think much of the knight but kept his peace being polite to both.

“I am Lady Diana, I hope you do not mind us stopping to watch you and your sister’s archery...”Arya arched a brow, knowing that her Uncle had told Lady Roslin that she was in fact a Stark, but said nothing.

“Of course, my Lady. Nerys your turn to show me up, child.” Diana smiled brightly at her, and Arya realized when Diana called her child it was with affection. She took her stance and notched an arrow, aiming for the bullseye next to Diana’s arrow; she took a few breaths and let her arrow fly on the exhale.

“Oof, very nice Nerys. I’ll have to practice more, surely.” Diana gently tousled her hair and winked. They took turns practicing their archery, Arya wasn’t sure what to make of Ser Perwyn; she knew he was a Frey but also knew he hadn’t been at the wedding because the rest of his family was sure he would not betray her brother. She was more curious as to the somewhat silent disagreement between him and Diana. Eventually they agreed to join the siblings in the garden, Corren was eager to keep close to Diana which amused Arya greatly but she stayed close to him as well, not wanting him to push himself too much and rip his wounds open. They reached the weirwood tree, and Arya helped Corren sit on the bench nearby, joining him as she relaxed for a moment wishing she was in the godswood at Winterfell, she missed her brothers and Nymeria acutely, but mostly she missed her father.

Arya bit the inside of her cheek not wanting to think about her father right then; not when she could see as Lady Roslin wandered along the rows of flowers a few steps away that her brother was focusing on Diana again.

“So you will not tell me why you travel to the Wall, my Lady? Even if I choose to go with you?” Arya leaned slightly against her cousin Corren, who also watched Perwyn and Diana closely though as Arya glanced at him, he looked as if he was contemplating the weirwood tree.

“I believe you have already been told, Ser Perwyn; we go to bring aid to the Night’s Watch. Whether you accompany us or not, the journey will still be made.” Arya watched Diana cross  her arms out of the corner of her eye, and tried not to smirk, she imagined Diana was one of the few women in the knight’s life that blatantly refused to answer him.

“Yet everything about you seems to say otherwise, how many men are you taking? How many to join the Night’s Watch? Is the child going with you? What provisions are you bringing...” Arya wanted to laugh, but she shouldn’t, Ser Perwyn seemed intrigued by Diana from what Arya could tell; and if the tension she could feel building in Corren had anything to say it was obvious.

“Ser, it’s really not your concern, we will be taking what has been deemed necessary and my sister goes where I go, and child she is to me, but will stick you with the pointy bit if you ever call her that without her permission.” Arya couldn’t help but smirk at that, a hand resting on Needle’s hilt.

“She does have a peculiar sword...” Arya wasted no time in standing, pulling Needle out and brandishing it at his chest though not close enough to touch him, yet.

“I would caution you against branding a Braavosi sword or anything else peculiar in my presence, or you will truly see how far my offense goes, Ser.” Perwyn’s attention was drawn back to Diana, and when she glanced at her Arya saw something flash in the older girl’s eyes that spoke of dark promises. It was a few moments as Perwyn seemed to study Diana, though she met his eyes when he glanced her way, Needle not wavering.

“...Forgive me, my Lady...I think I could best serve, by joining your party to the Wall. It would be my honor to accompany you, and your party.” Arya noticed Diana’s focus on his face as he spoke, and after a few moments aquamarine eyes met her own brown giving a slight nod, after which Arya slowly but reluctantly sheathed Needle again.

“Well I don’t think he should come with us.” Corren’s voice was suddenly sharper than she had heard from him as he glared openly at the Frey knight, whether from jealousy or distrust Arya couldn’t quite place, and the incredulous look on Diana’s face spoke volumes.

** Diana **

She could strangle him, the look on Corren’s face was more of jealousy than distrust and she felt a steady throb at the base of her skull that was only fueling her irritation; Diana would nip this in the butt.

“Aye? And are you leading this party? Karstark, I value your counsel, as a comrade and cousin, but unless you have a valid reason for your opposition...The King made it clear that Ser Perwyn was free to join our party if he wished to do so; he is a prepared fighter, and Lady Roslin’s brother I cannot ignore that.” Diana was not happy with this sudden show of male bravado from a man that she hardly had an understanding with, it was stupid.

“Surely the Lady Diana can choose her company without asking for your opinion, Lord Corren?” She wanted to slap Perwyn’s smirk off his face but figured it would probably be best if she didn’t, not wishing to upset Lady Roslin.

“Diana...” Corren stubbornly moved to stand a bit quicker than necessary, and though annoyed she moved to make sure he didn’t hurt his wounds, shushing him almost immediately.

“Corren. This is not some stupid tourney, nor are either of you trying for some sort of favor from me, I swear on all the gods, Old and New I will personally shove your faces in ten feet of snow if you behave this way on our journey, and leave you there. If you insist upon behaving like children I will treat you as such, am I understood, Ser Perwyn?” Diana glared from one man to another, and much to her annoyance neither seemed intimidated, or rather they seemed deflated a bit by her annoyance at their behavior, but she could tell neither would really let the subject drop for long.

“Aye.” Corren’s voice came soft against her cheek as he was leaning into her and she felt his hand run down her back to her waist a moment, if it wasn’t that she knew damn well shoving him would aggravate his injuries she would have sent him to topple over the bench.

The glare she gave him caused him to drop his hand immediately, and though she was sure she saw a flicker of amusement in Nerys’ grey eyes, the girl rallied to her aid and helped Corren back to the bench before Diana could truly lose her temper.

“Now, if you two are done I will take my leave; I have things to settle and no time to babysit either of you.” Diana allowed the annoyance to lace through her tone, offering a slight bob of the head to Lady Roslin who was looking curiously at her brother as she just came back to the last bit of the conversation in general.

Diana was trying to push the insistent throbbing of her head away, she had too many things to do and no time to wallow or allow pain to distract her. Lord Edmure had told her some of the smallfolk that had come to the Keep for refuge were craftsmiths, some knew how to repair weapons, others how to fix clothing and there was a rumor that a few of the smiths could work with dragonstone.

Despite the ache in her body, threatening to consume her and work its way into her bones, Diana persisted and sought out the smallfolk that might have skills helpful to the Night’s Watch; she convinced them to agree to go by making sure they knew she would advocate for the Night’s Watch to accept their help without forcing them to take the Black. It wouldn’t be easy, but she hoped whoever was Lord Commander would agree, the King in the North was sending them help, but he didn’t want to force those that agreed to go to give up everything for the Black, especially considering they might need the help to rebuild whatever of Winterfell needed to be fixed. Diana though, was sure if half of the things about the Night’s Watch she had heard over the years was true, that it was high time someone actually changed some of the more ridiculous rules of the organization. Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she set her focus on one of the smiths who claimed to know how to work dragonstone, he had seemed reluctant to go with her, and though it annoyed her she set about proving to the man that she might be referred to as Lady, but knew how to survive in the woods just fine.

She wondered vaguely as she shook the hands of those skilled workers who after long conversations agreed to make the perilous journey with her, how the Night’s Watch would react to her in general. Diana was not as naive or ignorant to not be keenly aware that while she was sure of her abilities, women like her, that somewhat reflected the She-Bears of House Mormont, were seen as rarities and odd. She couldn’t help but smirk to herself as she wandered into the now empty gardens around the Sept, that if many of those men and women who found her odd now, knew of the rest of her heritage they would be much more weary of her.

Diana took a moment and sat near one of the bushes of asters, she knew she needed to gather her strength to go on, needed as well to give an offering to her gods; though reluctant Diana had accepted Robb’s decree of recognizing her as Benjen Stark’s daughter, and though she knew nothing in her blood changed by the proclamation, she felt the need of performing the ritual to tell the gods herself who she was. She had done it twice before, each time corresponding to the times in her life where she had been lost, unsure of who she was; closing her eyes she could remember the fear the first time she saw visions exploding to life before her and not understanding the significance or the weight they brought, Diana had her mother, Lanna to help her then. Lanna had taught her how to make an offering to the gods, those of her Mother and those of her Father, and the land where she was born; opening her aquamarine eyes she stood, and idly started gathering herbs, lost in her own thoughts and unaware she was under another Mother’s gaze as she moved.

The second time she had done the ritual, Lanna had died three months before and she had ventured onto a ship, leaving behind a very irate and nervous (not that she would know that until much later) Lady Mormont, Dacey had hastily written her mother that she followed Diana onto the ship. Her mother’s land was complex, with canals, wharfs, shipping and trade were Kings here; but that’s not what had brought her. Diana remembered the awe on her face mirrored on Dacey’s when, with just two and ten years she led the five and ten year old Mormont down towards the Gods she sought. Diana was still unsure how it was that they had very little trouble, perhaps it was because the official who allowed the off the ship understood when she told him she had just lost her mother and needed to find something here; Dacey had said that Diana’s eyes had turned bright amber then and the man seemed to recognize the look. Diana remembered that feeling of being overwhelmed when she realized so many gods stood in that place, and Dacey had refused to go anywhere but where they could find the Old gods. They had been waiting for her there though, and Diana saw her Mother’s features in that small group of men and women. Diana couldn’t help but smile to herself as she remembered Dacey’s reluctance to let her go with the group, but her friend was true and when Diana returned to her two days later, Dacey had hugged her tight and scolded her only for being late.

The memories faded away as she gathered the last of the herbs she needed, and felt the presence of someone standing near her; Diana had rounded the gardens by the Sept and glancing around found herself by the entrance to the Sept, where Lady Catelyn stood. She was hesitant, still remembering the woman’s slap, not that Diana hadn’t deserved it, her mouth had gotten the best of her and insulted the woman who was her Father’s good sister...and technically her Aunt. Lady Catelyn didn’t seem angered at her though, granted Diana found it difficult to read the woman’s very carefully schooled expression; she was sure however that Lady Catelyn wasn’t in any way or form fond of her.

“Diana...” Lady Catelyn seemed to have been watching her for some time, and Diana wondered if she had done something to annoy her already.

“My Lady...have you come to pray to the Seven?” Diana hoped her tone was polite, the throbbing in her head distracted her slightly.

“I did...though you keep to the Old gods, so I imagine our praying is much differently done...” Lady Catelyn’s tone was polite, though her gaze fell to the herbs in Diana’s hands.

“Sometimes, sometimes not my Lady. The Seven take offerings of candles, the Old gods take offerings of aromatics, but the wishes, the faith, the good will, is not that different I don’t think.” Diana half smiled and hoped she wasn’t fidgeting under Lady Catelyn’s cool gaze.

“...What do you know about the Seven? What would you pray to them for, if you believed in them?” Lady Catelyn’s voice was curious and not judging at least from what Diana could feel.

“I know that to the Father I’d pray for Justice, to the Mother I’d pray for Mercy, to the Warrior I’d pray for Courage, to the Maiden for Virtue, to the Smith, I’d pray for Strength to fix all that is broken, to the Crone, Guidance to bring those missing home, and to the Stranger...I’d pray that all that’s been taken has not been in vain, that they’ve gained passage to a better place where someday we may meet again.” Diana did not look away even though she paused before speaking of a prayer to the Stranger, most practitioners of the Faith of the Seven, rarely sought favor from that part of their faith; she wondered if Lady Catelyn would feel her to be insincere because her reverence was different from what the Lady would consider proper.

“Perhaps they would listen to you more than they would me...to the Old gods, what do you pray for?” Lady Catelyn’s voice seemed tired, and Diana noted that the woman looked harried despite her wound being mostly healed. The loss of blood would take time to replenish, but Lady Catelyn was strong for her children, Diana could see that strength in her clearly.

“I pray for much the same, my Lady...I pray today that they know me as well, though it would be foolish I suppose to think they saw me differently simply because my name and family have been revealed...It brings me peace to tell them myself. I have no Mother to tell, and my Father seems lost to me at the moment, perhaps I’m simply just a child to hold onto the need of such comfort.” Diana’s tone was steady and soft, and a breeze caught her hair, making her wonder why she had not pulled it back into a braid.

“In the same way to a Mother her children are always that in her eyes, the Gods see us that way as well, at least I’ve always thought so. We are their children, even if we do not turn out as virtuous as they...I will leave you to your prayers, Diana. I hope they bring you solace.” Lady Catelyn bobbed her head just slightly towards Diana, and the girl couldn’t help but offer a small smile in return as the woman turned to walk away. Diana shook her head slightly to herself, turning and walking into the Sept of the Seven, she found the matches and went to each of the Seven, lighting a candle in turn and offering her prayers, a sense of knowing settling in her chest as she finished her turn. Stepping back outside she headed for the godswood, and finding the weirwood tree knelt; she didn’t mind the sadness in its face, she carried her own sadness even when she smiled and laughed. Having brought a match with her from the Sept, Diana tied the bundle of herbs together and setting both the bundle and match down and pulled out a small dagger she always carried, rolling up the sleeve of her left arm carefully, and pulling out a spare piece of clean bandage. Tracing a slow small line with the tip of her dagger from left to right across the underside of her forearm pressing a bit to allow a small rivulet of blood to flow down her left hand, Diana set the dagger down and lit the match once the small trail of blood reached her hand. Picking up the bundle of herbs, she let her blood settle between them before she brought the flame from the match to singe the herbs, blowing softly to stoke the fire to take hold. The match burned out on its own, and Diana met the sad eyes of the heart tree, her own slowly turning amber from what she could feel; she repeated the prayers she had spoken of before and added the ones she made the ritual for. _Where once I was a Snow, I am now a Stark. I pray for guidance, and courage, I pray to live up to the Wolf of the North...I pray to never be led astray from your embrace, Gods Older than the blood that runs through my veins, than the Gift placed upon me; I am your daughter, and I am a Stark._

Diana felt it, the sudden silence in the godswood, before the slow and steady whisper of breeze through the heart tree’s branches; she did not understand the whisper not fully but knew it was for her, she felt it in the soles of her feet, up her legs, and just as suddenly down from her head, neck, shoulders and spine. As if she had been enveloped from top to bottom in a warmth she would need to carry with her all the way to the farthest reaches of the North and if the grace of the gods was good and strong despite whatever mistakes she could make, it would carry her back if only to be laid to rest in the end. The was solace in the embrace of her gods as she understood them, and she kneeled there and stayed until her bundle of herbs became ashes. Contemplating them, Diana wrapped her cut after cleaning it carefully with a bandage, pulling her sleeve back down carefully.

No, Lady Catelyn would never see her fondly, and perhaps there would always be something in the woman’s eyes that betrayed to Diana she saw another in her place when she saw her; but Diana could live with that..

Once she was done in the godswood, Diana sought out Lord Edmure to inform him of the smallfolk that had agreed to go with her; she then met with the men who had volunteered to follow Corren and her up to the Wall. The Karstark men did not disappoint her and while sometimes crude they were determined to help her on her journey; she left them to their songs and practices heading inside before dinner to check on Corren. It was as she made her way down the corridor towards his room that she came across Ser Perwyn again, he was alone this time, but it seemed he had come from talking to Lord Edmure as when he saw her he had a resolved look upon his face.

“Lady Diana, if I may have a word?” Diana did not want to hate him simply because he was a Frey, after all, Roslin also had his blood and Diana quite liked the new Lady Tully. No, if Diana disliked Perwyn Frey, it would be for something he did to her or those she cared about.

“As you wish, Ser.” Inclining her head slightly she followed him towards an open, but empty room. They were near the hall where they would have dinner, so she could smell food from the kitchens and hear servants coming to and from to get things ready, though they were left alone.

“I wish to apologize for my actions earlier, I should not have implied what I did in questioning your journey to the Wall. As we will be traveling together, I hope you will not hold my imprudent words as hostility towards me. I promise you my sword and my honor to help you on your journey.” There was something in the sincerity of his words and the knowledge that he had the option of staying near his sister that allowed Diana to offer him a small smile.

“I will endeavor not to hold them against you, and thank you for accompanying us to the Wall, Ser. You do still have the option of staying with  your sister if you like though, I will not hold that against you if you were to choose that.” Diana nodded to him but had begun to feel restless, as if the dull throbbing she had earlier in the day, had flooded the rest of her body.

“I thank you, my Lady, but I believe my choice is clear. If it were to change I will inform you at once. I won’t keep you any longer.” If there was anything she could thank him truly for, it was that Ser Perwyn seemed to pick up on her mood as he bowed slightly and moved to let her go on her way. They parted after leaving the room, he headed to find his sister, and she headed to check on Corren.

Diana knew Corren would be fine, the Maester would have had time to check and change his bandages, but she still sought him out, more due to the restlessness she felt in her body. He was alone, resting on top of his covers the bandages pristine from having been changed sometime before; the way the ends of his shoulder length hair curled, told her he had recently finished a bath, and when he met her eyes, his grey blue ones reminded her of the sky before snow.

“How do you feel?” She smiled and moved over to the side of his bed, he scooted over making room for her to sit if she wanted, without hesitation she joined him.

“A bit sore but the Maester checked my stitches and none were broken so he’s sure I’ll keep healing well. Hopefully I’ll be able to ride on my own by the time Robb sends word that he’s taken the Twins...” She could feel Corren’s eyes on her, and when he gave her a crooked smirk Diana felt something tighten in her.

“Good, I’m sure you will be...are the wounds itchy? I might be able to help with that...” Diana watched his gaze flick to her lips as she licked them without thinking.

“They itch around the edges...” He nodded and watched her as she stood, pulling leaves from her bag before setting it down on the chair by the window; moving to heat them gently over a candle.

“This will help...just try not to move too much.” When they were heated properly Diana laid the leaves along the top of the bandages; she added pressure slowly from one side of his wounds to the other, kneading his calf first, and then moving to do the same to the wound on his thigh.

By the time she was done, Corren’s eyes had darkened to the same color of the sky in the middle of a snowstorm; his breathing was hitched and the flush tinging his skin had little to do with pain and everything to do with a need she was stoking. They were however, interrupted in that moment by Rosie coming to bring Corren his dinner as well as to inform her of dinner being served in the Great Hall.

“I’ll be back later to check if it helped...enjoy dinner.” Diana smiled and pecked his cheek softly, though he gave her a slightly annoyed look when she pulled away, grumbling at her for leaving.

She found a spot next to Arya, who gave her a curious look but waited until everyone had started eating before leaning in to comment.

“Are you okay? Your eyes are amber again...” Diana fought the blush she could feel threatening her, and reached for her wine, nodding.

“I’m fine, just a bit tired I guess. I’ll have to try for a bath after dinner if no one needs me...” Diana tried to ignore the smirk on Nerys’ face, as the younger girl wasted no time in replying.

“Not as much as Corren. Lady Roslin invited me to spend the evening in the solar to try my hand at stitching again, I’ll make sure none of them ask for you...” Diana was both grateful for Arya’s quick wit and annoyed that the younger girl had been witness to her and Corren’s interactions. She was also fairly sure that Lady Catelyn wouldn’t ask for Diana to join, and Jeyne and Roslin got along fairly well all things considered. She doubted Lady Spicer would join them, and at least Arya and her mother could spend time together.

She relaxed as much as she could during dinner, Arya confirming after a while that her eyes had gone back to blue and no one else having noticed from what she knew. Dinner was mostly subdued, everyone well aware and missing the presence of their King in the North and his commanders with the exception of Smalljon Umber, and Dacey Mormont whom had been left behind to make sure the men staying to defend the Keep were prepared, and also escort his mother and wife to the Twins once he sent word they had taken the castle.

Once dinner was over, she made sure to slip away before the Smalljon caught sight of her, not that she didn’t like the heir of Last Hearth, she did but if he spotted her no one would let her slip away without question; unfortunately Dacey noticed her and swiftly locked arms with her as she tried to slip out of the Hall.

“You’re restless...going to get rid of some of that excess energy?” Diana sometimes wondered why she had ended up with Dacey as her best friend, especially when the older woman decided to tease her in such situations.

“...What makes you say that?” Diana attempted the innocent act, but Dacey just let out a laugh, rolling her eyes and smirking at the healer.

“You forget, Snow or Stark, I know you well Diana of the WolfsWood, and Lady Catelyn mentioned seeing you earlier getting ready to pray. Considering she didn’t seem scandalized, I’m assuming she didn’t actually see you though she mentioned you were gathering herbs for your prayers.” Dacey’s tone was as it usually was, accepting without actual judgement and Diana was reminded once again why they were such close friends.

“Aye, that’s true...” Diana sighed and tilted her head slightly looking up at the taller woman a moment.

“You know what you do, and I’ve stood by you through much of it. Just...be careful when you head up towards the Wall, Diana. I know you can take care of yourself, but...you need to keep a hold of Nerys too...The Karstarks will keep you both safe, I know but...the smallfolk and now Ser Parwyn will be with you as well. Just promise me, you’ll not let yourself get into situations where not a good hold on how you can all get out, it’s different when so many are counting on you, and not just you.” Dacey’s tone was strict but gentle in its own way and though Diana first smarted at the reminder she knew her friend was right. Diana ran a hand through her hair and nodded, following Dacey towards where Diana’s room was.

“I know, I will Dacey...I promise, and you know I don’t make those lightly, especially these days. When do you think we’ll head out?” Diana didn’t want to think about it at all, but she couldn’t push it away.

“I imagine they’ll take the Twins fairly early the day after tomorrow; it takes a bit over a day’s march to reach the Twins from here with so many men, luckily they were eager. I’m going to try and convince Lady Catelyn of letting Lord Edmure keep up the attempts of negotiating an exchange for Sansa, it will be one less thing for her to worry about when she’ll be focused on helping Jeyne; from the information slipping out of the Capital and what Lady Waynwood has gathered from the Vale if the Tyrells join the Lannisters the price is Joffrey taking a Tyrell as Queen, it certainly gives them the numbers but also means an upcoming wedding...” Dacey’s shrewd look was not lost on Diana who felt her lips purse and a flash of a birdcage come to mind.

“Someone the Capital overlooks will most likely get her out, the most likely places to take her would be Highgarden (which would be much easier to retrieve her from with the right plan) or the Vale though I doubt very much it will be with Lady Lysa’s help...” Diana sighed and chewed on her bottom lip in thought, a frown taking form on her face.

“Well we have the Waynwoods on our side though no one knows it, I’m guessing it was good that we saved Lady Waynwood’s grandson, Alwin from that damn river...Enough of that though, go deal with your excessive energy problem, we can discuss this in the morrow.” Dacey’s grin was infectious even when she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Diana.

Diana gifted her friend a laugh and headed off to clean up a bit before bothering Corren again. She knew she wouldn’t be interrupted as Dacey was headed to join the other ladies for the evening, probably dropping a hint that Diana was off doing something or other. To be fair, Diana didn’t really care if anyone knew what she got up to with Corren, but then again she had assumed it wouldn’t happen until after they had left Riverrun. It was probably for the best that it wasn’t widely known, it wouldn’t have mattered if she was still just a bastard girl but as she scrubbed up and got clean, she figured Lady Catelyn or even Lord Edmure might have something to say about it now.

Diana pushed all of that out of her head for the time being, the throbbing which had dulled since her prayer in the Godswood, seemed to fill her body again as she dried off; she slipped on a simple nightdress and pulled her robe around her. Dropping off her clothes in her room, and grabbing a change of clothes just in case, she slipped her boots on and easily made her way through empty corridors to Corren’s door. She hesitated a moment, only because she didn’t want him to be hurt in the end, but he had been willing and she remembered the way he looked at her when she worked on his wounds and gripped the handle, pushing it open slowly.

Corren was still awake, judging by the lack of dinner plates and that his water pitcher and basin had been refilled, Rosie had come and gone. He sat on his bed on top of the covers shirtless, and since he had nothing else to do while he waited he had gotten his sword and was busy oiling it on his bed, careful of his bandaged wounds. As she closed the door behind her, she noticed his eyes had gone back to their usual storms on the horizon grey, though he smirked and arched a brow at her; his eyes took her in from head to toe before his attention went back to his oiling. If he heard her slip the latch into place, he made no motion or comment on it.

Diana didn’t interrupt him, despite Corren’s ability to get under her skin, she bit her bottom lip as she moved over to the table where she had left her bag earlier in the day, she wanted to make sure they both understood where they stood. She slipped the clean clothes she had grabbed from her room into the bag, rearranging some of the items to do so; she was methodical and it helped her think of how to phrase it. Hearing him set his sword down next to the bed and the ruffling of fabric as he moved on the bed brought her out of her thoughts.

“Did the itching stop?” If anyone came to check on him, they wouldn’t be that surprised of her being there if she was checking his bandages; she moved over to him momentarily avoiding his gaze, as she moved her hands to his calf.

As she pulled off the leaves, and the cloth, a stray piece of hair slipped into her line of view, but before she could move it back, calloused hands pushed it gently behind her ear. His finger trailed from the back of her ear down her jawline to her chin, and subtle pressure made her lift her head and gaze to meet his.

“It feels better...that’s not why you’re here, not really though, is it?” His eyes seemed darker again, a slow billowing storm of grey and pale blues; she swallowed a moment before answering him, her mouth suddenly dry.

“Different sort of itch...” Diana held his gaze and as his drifted from her lips to her eyes, she kept undoing the bandages before looking down when they were loose. The skin along his wound was pink but as she ran her thumbs gently along the stitches the thread easily gave way, the scar pink and recovered a bit more than normal; she felt the slight surge of energy again, and glancing up at Corren could tell her eyes were turning amber as he watched her quizzically but entranced all the same.

“I am a healer after all. I wanted to make sure you’d be well healed for when we need to leave in a few days...besides, you seemed willing. I always have to give something in return for using certain spells, but I did a ritual today and have excess in me...this is for a good cause, not just the selfish ones.” Her hands had moved up to his thigh, working the leaves and bandages off of the wound there, only half way done with unraveling them when he moved a hand to her upper arm and pulled her to him.

His lips met hers roughly, his beard scratching at her skin where they met and she had no need of resistance; her left hand came up to brace against his shoulder and she silently thanked what little grace she had that when her knee met the bed it was matress not Corren’s leg that stopped her. The kiss was rough and firm, he had waited, she had toyed with him earlier and he was exacting revenge for that; his tongue was quick and hot as he prodded the seam of her lips and when she yielded he made sure she knew he meant to claim her the same way he did her tongue and mouth.

She gasped for air, breaking the kiss and making him growl at her though he smirked like he always did. She rolled her eyes at him ignoring the heat of a blush across her skin from her neck to her cheeks, licking her lips she pulled back a bit more glancing down at her handiwork, the stitches on the wound of his thigh also fell away, and the pink skin of a well forming scar greeted them.

“So are you the price, is that it?”His voice was gravely and gruff, and his brows furrowed as he focused on her, she couldn’t help but think Corren Karstark was an astute man and would one day make a good husband for some woman who could love him truly, and one he could protect. Diana took a step back off his bed, shaking her head as she focused on him.

“Not entirely. I gave freely, and you have the option of taking freely from me what I wish to give. You deserve someone more, that much is something I believe, I cannot make you a good wife, but forgetting everything else I could make you a good companion tonight, and perhaps another few nights as well. It’s an easy solution to having too much energy, but nothing I would demand of you, Corren.” Diana couldn’t be angry with him, he wanted to know where they would stand, what she was offering, and what he was taking in accepting.

“You won’t be mine...but in the night we can pretend; that sounds familiar enough of rather dubious places...” His eyes met hers and she heard the almost insult, and yet she could see he wanted her, and she was still willing. Understanding passed through his eyes in that moment, as he took her in and thought of what she had said, he glanced at the door; then he reached for her again.

She moved closer as his hands came to undo the sash of her robe, and she heard him chuckle as he pushed the fabric away, earning him an arched eyebrow even as it fell to the floor.

“Your boots, m’lady, unless you intend to redefine taking a ride...” She felt the blush and rolled her eyes though the corners of her lips twitched with amusement. Ridding herself of her boots was easy enough, and when she straightened again, Corren’s hand came to her waist and pulled her onto the bed with him.

“Ever so gracious m’lord...” She smirked at him, and moved until she could straddle his lap; it made him raise an eyebrow at her as he let out a chuckle, his hands running slowly up her back, easily transferring the heat of his fingers through the thin muslin of her nightdress.

Diana let her fingers graze along his arms up to his shoulders and slowly trail over the hair across his chest, dark as on his head, thick but welcoming as was the warm flesh under. She trailed them slowly down his chest to the top of his stomach as he watched her, tracing slow patterns along her back though his hands were dipping past her lower back now; meeting his gaze she leaned in and brought her lips to his. The second kiss was much like the first, though she initiated it, Corren’s lips were firm and his tongue teased hers for entrance, in response she nipped lightly at his tongue before allowing him entrance. It earned her a rumbling moan of approval as he pulled her closer to him moving one hand back to her mid back, causing her to press her chest to his before she felt the fingers of his left hand come to rest on her upper thigh, where her nightdress had pooled and been pushed up by her straddling his lap. He broke the kiss, and Diana could feel the skin around her lips beginning to get sensitive to his touch thanks to the roughness of his beard upon her smooth skin; he traced his tongue along her jaw before dipping his head to her neck and tracing patterns there with the tip of his tongue until he came to the hollow of her neck above her collarbone.

Diana let out a soft gasp, her hands gripping at his shoulders when Corren brought his teeth to her neck and sucked softly at the hollow of her neck; her nails left scratches and he only hummed against her skin in response. She meant to talk him away from marking her neck in such a manner, but he coaxed another moan by moving his attention to trail his tongue across the exposed skin over the top fringe of her nightdress and she could only respond by rolling her hips and rubbing herself against him. He chuckled against her skin and moved his hands to the hem of her nightdress, slipping his fingers under the fabric and pushing it further up her body until Diana dutifully raised her arms and he could get rid of it entirely.

The candle in  his room was burning low now, but between the light it gave and the light provided by the moon from the window Diana could see his features change, the hunger was still in his eyes but the way he looked at her as if she was something to be revered made her breath catch in her throat. He brought his right hand to her face, gently running his fingers along the contours of her skin and down her neck, over what she hoped were light marks he had left recently, his fingertips calloused but assured as he let his hand slide further down her skin. His fingers grazed lazily down her chest, between her breasts, across the expanse of her soft belly to trace circles around her navel; the smirk on his lips revealing how closely he was paying attention to the heightened breathing Diana was doing, and how her skin had prickled and she now had goosebumps due to him.

“Are you sure of this?” Diana had brought her arms back down to her sides after her got rid of her nightdress, her hands resting on just a bit behind where she sat, on his knees; at the sound of his voice she gripped his knees gently and nodded, meeting his gaze.

“I am very sure.” He pulled her closer to him again bringing his mouth to her collarbone to leave a trail of light kisses that tickled her skin thanks to his beard; she let out a soft giggle as she moved to wrap her left arm around his neck when her giggle became a gasp as his tongue trailed a line towards her right nipple and she felt the tightening return to her body. She brought her hand to tangle in his hair as he moved his right hand to tease and cup her left breast, his mouth suddenly hot and covering her right nipple with a steady pressure of sucking while his tongue teased her skin; the shock of pleasure that spread like fire through her body was enough to cause her hips to roll again, but as Corren had shifted their positions, pulling her closer to him this time her action caused her to grind against his length already half hard in his smallclothes.

The sudden pressure of her against him caused him to tense and moan against her skin and before Diana could register what was happening, he had flipped her onto the bed, moving so he was on top of her, his weight a pleasurable one as his attention wavered from her breast for a moment only to be replaced. He was not done teasing her nipples and when Diana gasped and arched her back off the mattress he moved his attention from the right to the left, lavishing nips, sucks and tongue flicks until she gripped his hair a bit roughly. She felt the smirk pressed against the skin under her left breast, and wondered for a moment what he meant to do when she felt his hands running down her sides. His fingers dug slightly into her skin and made her squirm before his hands rested on her hips, toying with the top of the fabric that kept all of her from him, she tensed in anticipation and lifted her head trying to meet his gaze. His attention was on nipping the skin of her stomach around her navel, but he glanced up through his hair at her and she felt that longing flare up inside of her again; she thanked the gods silently for where she was, as she parted her lips.

“Take me.” Whatever part of Diana knew that Corren knew when to be gentle, must have also realized that there was always another side of that as the next sound from her was a breathy moan of need when he ripped the fabric of her panties and dipped his head between her legs. Her eyes widened at feeling his tongue take one long slow lick along her entrance, the scratchy hair of his beard making her squirm before he dragged his chin up along her body and was smirking down at her again.

“Tonight, you’re mine...” His nose teased the top of her ear, and his words made her squirm with need; he pulled back to work his smallclothes the rest of the way off, and Diana took the opportunity to sit up and bring her lips to his chest. As he worked the fabric down his hips, she nipped and trailed her tongue against his skin, bringing her hands up along his back only to dig her nails in enough to leave scratches. He worked his smallclothes the rest of they way off, kicking the offending fabric off the bed before pinning her down to the bed.

Diana let out a soft gasp that Corren quickly swallowed, his mouth claiming hers hungrily, where her body was curvy and soft, his was firm and hard; she could feel his heartbeat against her chest, and his tongue twirled against hers in a way that made her undulate her body against his in invitation. Rubbing her legs against his, Diana brought her knees to his waist, shifting just enough to rub herself against his length slowly. She was already wet and if she had been more reserved she’d be ashamed, but Diana had shed her shame years before, and her actions made Corren break the kiss and bury his face in the crook of her neck with a moan. She felt him change positions, his hips pulling back and his hands moving to her hips; he admired her with such a tender look on his face it almost made her heart break but then she felt the head of his cock against her and she saw his look give into need and desire.

He paused and for a moment she wondered if he would want her to beg, until he rolled his hips and slowly she felt herself being filled with him. It took a few thrusts until he had filled her completely, and each time she couldn’t help but roll her hips to meet him. Diana felt her body heat under his touch, and once Corren filled her entirely, hips meeting hers as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, she felt Corren press his face to her chest and nip almost distractedly. Then his hips moved, the pace started slow and his nips covered her chest and neck, she dug her nails into the back of his shoulders and he moved his mouth to hers; his kiss was demanding, his tongue invading every part of her willing mouth with sure touches and flicks. When he pulled away, Diana felt her lips swollen and couldn’t help but let out a mewling noise that quickly turned into a moan as she threw her head back; Corren had moved his hands to her thighs pulling on her to meet his quickening thrusts as he pulled almost all the way out of her until he buried himself fully again in her depths.

Diana arched her body and made his name a soft prayer in the night, she let her hips move to rub and grind into his thrusts; watching through hazy eyes as the sweat pearled on his chest and across his brow, his tongue licking his lips between grunts as his body tensed and relaxed, exertion had never quite taken her breath away in such a manner. She felt herself clench around him in pleasure, his thrusting becoming more erratic in response, and one of his calloused hands moved from her hips lower, his fingers searching until his thumb rubbed rough circles around her clit. He made her come undone then, it was reflected in the look of amazed triumph on his face, he slowed his pace to let her ride out her pleasure, but when Diana reached for him, scratching lightly at his lower stomach he caught her hands in his and pinned them over her head. Working his thrusts back to a quick pace, his face buried in her neck where each of his grunts and moans caused her to shiver, shudder and mumble his name in a plea.

Diana wrapped her arms around his neck, cradling the back of his head with her left hand, fingers tangled in his hair when she felt him tense, and buck quickly; she could feel his heartbeat mimicked in her depths when he let go, filling her with his seed and for a gasping moment she pined that it would never take root in her. To stop the thoughts she kissed him, running her fingers gently through his tresses, down his nape and across his shoulders; she mapped the scars he had on his back from previous fights and work, grounding him and making her touch his beacon to return to her.

Breathing quickly he leaned his forehead to hers, and mumbled soft words against her lips, and for that night she swallowed his lies, because they were hers too if only for that moment. They rearranged themselves on the bed, where he pulled out of her and held her close to his chest, slowly falling asleep with his lips pressed to the back of her neck.

Diana listened to the sound of his breathing as he fell into a well deserved sleep, and as she relaxed again in his embrace she couldn’t help but smile to herself. She knew who she was, and what she was; a Wolf of the North with fire burning bright. She was Diana Stark, and the world would see her fly.

 


	7. The Young Wolf's Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the Twins and heading North; when one goes according to plan it's harder to reconcile things falling apart so soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay of this chapter my dears. I've been sick and trying to keep up with my BA classes in Uni. Thank you for being patient.

**Robb**

It took them a day and a half to reach the Twins again; but this time they had one intent and the fire in their bellies were fueled by anger. They had been prepared to scale the walls of the Twins, knowing without the drawbridge lowered they could not get near the Keep, however it had been apparent when their scouts came to them that the talk of the Freys infighting had not been exaggerated. The archers had gone, none of them staying at the Twins once the Freys had started infighting, apparently from what the scouts had gathered, many had fled to join Bolton forces; but those who hadn’t had been slain, injured, or ended up conscripted to fight on foot by their own House.

The fighting was fierce and the Northerners were fueled by anger at the betrayal of the House they were up against; though somewhat weakened House Frey’s forces met them outside the drawbridge, apparently the only strategy they could agree on. It proved fairly faulty as once the Northerners had engaged them on foot, the Northern archers scaled the walls of the drawbridge only to find little resistance at the top as they were manned by the descendants of some of the men and women already slain by their own kin who would rather surrender to Stark men, over dealing with their own House.

The Young Wolf’s army took the advantage when the drawbridge was suddenly pulled up behind House Frey’s forces. Robb saw panic in some of the men, the ones that clearly had been forced to fight, but he couldn't stop to contemplate that; his sword met that of his enemy and he parried, until he felt the warm rush of blood and guts covering his armor and hand once his sword sunk into the belly of his opponent. The foul smells of iron, bowels, guts and death filled him, and matched the sounds of angered yelling of battle, cries of agony as death was given violently, and the scared yelps of  those who were brought down by Grey Wind. He had no time to think, turning and pulling his sword back in time to rush against an armored Frey that Rickard was in battle with; they parried and swung, and when Rickard’s blow knocked the helm off the man, Robb’s sword found the joining of the man’s neck and cleanly cut it off. It took hours, but with the leaders of the army slain, many called for mercy indicating that they would surrender. Despite Lord Rickard, Arthor and Cregan all wanting to end the entire line right then, Robb found enough clarity in himself to order those who surrendered to be taken prisoner.

The Karstarks grumbling over the order came to a stop when they were allowed into the Twins; they had expected more fighting but only found Lame Lothar Frey, Ryman Frey, Edwyn Frey, and a few others holding Frey daughters, wives and children as shields in an effort to get the Northerners surrender.

“You should have died at the Wedding, if you think I’ll surrender to the likes of you, you have something else coming, Your Grace. I am not my father, I don’t give two shits about any of these sniveling women or children that he left behind, if you want the Twins you’ll have to come get me, and to get me you’ll have to go through her. Why don’t you say hello to the King, Lady Frey...” Lothar Frey held a dagger Robb wondered if it wasn't the same one Diana had used on old Walder, to his late father’s wife. Lady Joyeuse Frey looked harried, terrified, and had been clearly beaten and abused since her husband’s death, Robb pushed out the slight guilt as it had been brought on at the hands of his cousin. Joyeuse whimpered and Lothar pressed the dagger to her throat again, a slow trail of blood running down her neck.

“Let them go, Lothar...we met your men outside, killed and taken the rest as prisoners...” Robb kept his gaze and his voice steady, even if the anger in him rose. Lothar laughed at the words, pressed the dagger against Joyeuse’s throat harder but his laughter turned to screams as he fell.

Those archers that had been caught on the battlements came to the North’s defence, slipping into the Hall from behind the oaken throne, and arrows flew. Lothar was hit in the back of the thigh, dropping the dagger and falling forward which pushed Joyeuse forward and she rushed to get away from him, Ryman was hit in the back, and Edwyn caught an arrow in the upper chest, a few of the others hit the floor dead. Robb and his men moved forward, more interested in getting the terrified human shields away from the men; before sorting out what they would do.

If any of the Northerners thought that what Lothar had attempted was just a mad last attempt to stop them, they had vastly underestimated the hostilities that plagued the Freys internally. Robb ordered a sweep of the Twins, and allowed the Maester to tend to Lothar, Ryman and Edwyn’s injuries only after he had seen to Joyeuse’s throat injury; the Great Hall slowly filled with bodies, and nothing sickened Robb or his men more than to see most had been children and women, killed by their own kin within the castle walls. It took hours, but they gathered all the bodies, allowing those women and children who had survived to mourn them within the walls.

“We found this one drinking in one of the towers, Your Grace.” His thoughts were interrupted by one of the Karstark bannermen bringing a Frey in chains to him where he and his Ser Brynden were discussing what would be done with the bodies, and how Brynden would oversee the Twins.

“Your name?” Robb felt his jaw tense as he addressed the only slightly drunk Frey before him.

“Merrett Frey...and I ask for mercy...Your Grace.” Robb wanted to grant nothing of the sort and it must have been obvious to the man, as he could only shift slightly under Robb’s glower.

“It’s a bold choice to speak of mercy to King Robb when your family had previously attempted to deny him, his family, and men all semblance of civility and mercy. Why should we grant it to you Marrett Frey?” The Blackfish despite his age, still managed to instill fear into anyone who was on the receiving end of his ire.

“I can confess to the entirety of the involvement of my House in the betrayal, as well as who perpetuated the ideas.” If there was any remorse in Marret’s voice, it was mostly overridden by an intense desire not to be killed.

“Your own involvement?” Robb felt his gaze harden, while he had the confession of Walder still ingrained in his memory, he didn’t truly understand the reasons House Bolton had for joining in the betrayal.

“My only involvement was drinking with Lord Umber...and to be entirely fair, I failed drastically at that as I passed out long before anything even got underway. Though I seem to recall a bit of singing going on that had nothing to do with the crossbowmen Lothar placed in the gallery with the hired musicians my father acquired for that night.” Marrett Frey might not have had any loyalty left to his own House, but he had knowledge, which just barely secured that he would be held prisoner at the Twins.

Before night fell, Ryman and Edwyn had succomed to their injuries, but Lothar remained; after much deliberation and the added knowledge of the abuse, rape, and murders Lothar, Ryman and Edwyn had carried out within the castles, the King in the North set Lothar Frey’s execution for the morning. At Lord Rickard and the Blackfish’s suggestion they had agreed he’d be beheaded and his head placed on a spike along with Ryman and Edwyn’s, as a reminder of the consequences of betrayal. After meeting with Lady Joyeuse Frey, they came to the decision that the women and children who had survived would be allowed to stay at the castle or relocate to the nearby village; most decided to go and live in the village, not wanting to stay in the castle where their children were slain, their sisters and themselves abused and raped by their kin.

The Blackfish agreed to allow Lady Joyeuse to stay as she had the right to run the castle if she so wished, though he also mentioned he would not force her or any of the other women to marry, Robb added that it might be something they would consider later on and that they would do all they could to keep them safe. Once all of that was settled, and the men started to gather the bodies of those who fell in battle to bury, Robb allowed himself to sit with Ser Brynden to compose a letter to Riverrun only pausing to watch the Stark and Tully banners being raised over the Twins. Ser Brynden and the men who would stay with him to hold the Twins, set about cleaning and taking over the castle, they would have to go about securing servants after everything else was settled as so many had either fled or also been killed in the hostilities.

They had taken the Twins, and were on their way to reclaim the North, the smell and taste of iron made bile burn in his throat but his discomfort was nothing compared to what those who had betrayed him would feel when he drove his steel through their bellies.

Robb was there to meet the rest of his men at the drawbridge, two days after the Stark and Tully banners were hoisted up over the Twins. Nothing quite filled Robb with pride and a sense of relief as seeing the rest of his men, marching through the now secure crossing. The relief swelled when he saw in a secure position his wife, his mother and his cousins all riding towards him; he ventured down to meet them and couldn’t keep the smile when he reached up to help his wife down from her mount, kissing her chastely and barely letting her go before he hugged his Mother, his cousin, and even a hug for his sister while they all gathered around.

Anyone not staying at the Twins camped on the other side of the Trident, the Twins keeping them safe from any threat that might come from the Riverlands, and their scouts and their meticulous searching ensuring no one tried to attack them from the North.

They had gathered in Robb’s tent to catch up after the plans for their marching North when they were interrupted by a squire with a missive followed by Ser Brynden.

“Stannis attacked King’s Landing, and lost his fleet to wildfire barely making it out alive despite having the upperhand from what the reports say. The Tyrells joined the Lannisters which means that Joffrey will have a Tyrell Queen; perhaps we can continue negotiations to get Sansa out with the influence of the Tyrells though we will not know for sure until the Kingslayer turns up at King’s Landing. So far there has been no word of him reaching it.” Tension rose in the tent at Brynden’s words, but there was nothing they could truly do. They could only be aware of what was going on, on their march North they would have little time for politics; so much of the exchange would be done by Edmure and Brynden until Robb could leave Lady Catelyn and Jeyne at Torrhen's Square at which point, Jeyne would also take up political correspondence in her husband and kingdom’s name.

Robb wasn’t sure what to say to reassure his Mother or wife, they both had gone pale at the thought that anything could have happened to Sansa, but they all had to believe she was fine since it seemed Stannis had lost his fleet at Blackwater Bay.

“...Where did Stannis get a fleet big enough to take on King’s Landing...” Diana’s voice seemed far off and as he turned to look at her, eyebrow quirked she seemed to be contemplating a spot in his tent, her brow furrowing.

“It hardly matters...” He didn’t have to turn to look at the annoyed look on his Mother’s face, he could picture it clearly thanks to her tone. In part he would have agreed with his Mother if he had not caught the look on the Blackfish’s face when he turned his attention to Diana.

“Ships are expensive and Dragonstone isn’t known to have a fleet...” Ser Brynden’s words were not met with the same annoyance by his Mother though, he could hear her sigh and shift where she sat with Arya who was surely paying more attention than she let on.

“He must have acquired them or the money...the Iron Bank of Braavos?” Robb furrowed his brow at the thought, why would the Iron Bank which funded the King...

“...Why would the Iron Bank fund Stannis?” Arya voiced the question and he glanced from her to Diana who just looked back at him with her eyebrows raised slightly.

“They must be in debt. The Iron Bank is notorious for getting debts paid back...” Robb suddenly realized the weight of this information, this could be useful indeed.

“There is a very good reason they say The Iron Bank will have its due. But if Stannis’ entire fleet, or most of it was burnt at Blackwater Bay, he’s going to have  bigger problems...and big problems means allies. My King, this is a delicate situation, but surely Stannis will soon be heard from again...he’s going to need allies, and while the Iron Bank can fund his endeavors they will only do so if they think him taking the Iron Throne will get those debts paid.” He watched Diana cross her arms, her body was tense even from where he stood.

“The lass has a point, we have to be careful, any unspecified alliance could very quickly just draw the North into the South’s war again. I have a feeling though, Stannis will steer clear of the upcoming battles in the North...” Robb felt some relief in hearing the Blackfish agree with Diana, if only it meant his Mother wouldn’t try to dismiss the idea entirely. It occurred to him then that though he had legalized Diana, his Mother still saw her as a baseborn bastard girl, and though it was not the same hostile dislike he had seen her have for Jon, it was certainly along the same type of prejudice. Where he had learned from his Father to value people on the kind of person they showed to be through their actions and how they lived their lives, and not just on their names (though a family had a reputation for a reason); he had not agreed with his Mother’s biases, but then again he didn’t understand the slight his Mother felt at Jon. That’s just another question I will never be able to ask Father...

“You don’t think he’ll wait until we retake Winterfell to approach us?” He pushed thoughts of his Father from his mind, focusing instead on Brynden’s face, as the older man shook his head.

“No. It would be foolish for him to do so, if one were to think about it. I think he will try to gain favor along the North in other ways, that is if he and his counsel, whomever they may be, are smart enough and willing to risk it.” There was a pause in Brynden’s voice as if he were gathering his thoughts on the matter, and Robb was both glad for his counsel and that he would be the one to hold the Twins.

“I think you need to call the rest of your council, and inform them of this tonight. In the morning you will all march and there is little time to change orders then.” Robb nodded and sighed, moving to pull on his sword properly and hug his family again; urging Jeyne to attempt to sleep.

“Try and get some rest, my love. I will be a bit while we discuss these matters with the others but I will return to you soon.” Robb allowed himself a small smile for Jeyne, cupping her cheek gently before kissing her softly.

When he returned he found Jeyne half asleep in the bed in his tent; and though he felt guilty for waking her when he joined her in bed, he was not above soothing her fears with his mouth, allowing his fingers to trace patterns and memorize the map of her body, his tongue eliciting promises and notes of a song she only sang for him.

He sighed into the soft skin of her stomach, trailing small soft kisses, he felt selfish but couldn’t help but pray to the gods, Old and New that they would have a child soon. In that moment he wasn’t thinking about heirs, he was simply thinking about how much he had grown to love his wife, and how all he wanted was to be a good husband and father.

Jeyne’s skin was flushed from writhing under his attention, and when he shifted to kneel bringing the back of her thighs to the top of his, he could see how slick she was already. He teased her gently with his fingers, trying to make her mewl out his name in a way he would have ingrained into his memory until he died, and once she did, he moved a hand to support him over her. He used his free hand to guide himself to her entrance, and as he slowly started to fill her, Robb made sure to meet and hold her gaze. Her face flushed with a blush, even by candle light he could see it travel down her neck until it met the top of her collarbones; once he was fully in her he leant close and kissed a soft trail across her chest. His pace was slow and steady, keeping his thrusts even and taking the time he could to kiss any part of her skin he could reach with his mouth. It wasn’t until Jeyne’s back arched and she pulled him closer, her arms wrapped around his neck that he thrusted faster, grinding against her each time he filled her.

With his face buried in her neck, he felt her tighten around him and couldn’t help the groan that got lost in her hair, his breathing as erratic as hers as his muscles tightened and he felt himself fill her with his seed.

Robb made sure to roll off of Jeyne so she could catch her breath properly, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her to lie across his chest; he held her protectively, muttering softly into her hair and tracing patterns with his fingertips along her back gently. He helped her back into her nightgown before she fell asleep curled up on him; only allowing sleep to claim him when he was sure she was asleep.

**Diana**

She couldn’t get ready to sleep, not after the council meeting, so she paced in her tent even after Arya got slightly annoyed and snuck out to go get Corren. Diana had undone the braid in her hair and was running her fingers through her hair, mumbling to herself as she thought over what Robb had asked her to do.

_This is what I get for leaving the WolfsWood, gods Old and New, how am I meant to do this? How can he think I can do this? Gathering information, killing a man, healing wounds, hells I would even help give birth, but this? Make agreements in his name...My King asks too much of me. But then again, War has asked...no, demanded and taken much more from him._

“Diana, what’s the matter?” Corren’s voice startled her slightly and she turned half way from her pacing, to see him following Arya into the tent. She gave the younger girl a curious look.

“You’re clearly worried about something, I figured maybe he can help calm you down. Just... you know, do not get...odd. I’m going to try and rest.” Arya shrugged at her and moved towards the corner of the tent that had her cot; surprising Diana when she paused next to her and gave her a half hug.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, child. We won’t get odd, and thank you. I’ll be fine, promise.” Diana hugged Arya gently who only nodded and continued on her way to try and sleep.

Moving towards Corren, Diana sighed softly and allowed him to pull her on his lap after he sat on the bench; she was grateful for his presence in that moment, he managed to soothe her.

“They think Stannis might head for the Wall to try and gain favor with the Night’s Watch as a way to gain support from the smallfolk in the North and some holdings. Robb wants me to be his voice there if Stannis does show up, to curtail his influence I suppose, get him to agree if he takes the Iron Throne that the North will be left alone and return Sansa. He wants me to try and convince his half brother to be recognized and help him....Corren, I don’t think I can do any of that. What do I know about political treaties, or what to say to convince someone to break a vow like the one the Night’s Watch take?” She frowned, turning her gaze to his, the words spoken out loud causing the weight she felt at the situation to double.

“If Robb asked you to do this, he must believe you capable, Diana. He wouldn’t ask you to undertake a task he didn’t believe you could fulfill. You are of the North, you are a Stark, Wolf’s blood runs through you and you understand the intricacies of politics more than you let on. Besides, from what I’ve heard of Lord Stannis, he can see reason no?” Corren’s brow furrowed and his voice was steady but low, a hand rubbing along her back in steady fashion as he watched her.

“I suppose so...but there are others more capable, he could have sent Dacey to do so instead, or hells even Lord Rickard...well, perhaps not.” Diana allowed a small smile as Corren chuckled and pulled her closer to him.

“You believe in his cause, you believe in the North’s freedom, your convictions have been strong, and I may not be a Maester but surely I can listen and try to help where I can. You can do this, Diana, you can because you must. Do not underestimate yourself when all of them will do that for you simply because they know not who you are. They will always underestimate you, and you will always prove them wrong.” There was something soft in his gaze, and for a moment Diana felt her chest tighten and the pain it gave her, made her wish more than anything that she could love him; she had known she couldn’t, not in the way he deserved her to, Corren in the weeks she had known him, had claimed a part of her that she didn’t regret he owned. The torment she felt whenever the thought crossed her mind, was a fitting payment for what they did have as far as she was concerned, if she was strong in other parts of her life, she could certainly be allowed to be weak in needing him the way she did.

Diana rested her head on his shoulder, curling up slightly on his lap as he held her close, protective in his embrace; she vaguely recalled mumbling a small thank you, but couldn’t pinpoint when she started to fall asleep in that slightly odd position. She woke up in her cot in the tent, Corren had instead of going back to his own tent, where he’d have been more comfortable; fallen asleep stretched out on the bench where they had been speaking. Unfortunately before she could move to go get him up, Lady Catelyn made an unannounced visit to invite her and Nerys to break fast with the rest of the family; Diana did wonder a moment if Lady Catelyn was hoping the glare she was bestowing would cause Diana to disappear from her sight. Perhaps foolishly, Diana simply met the older woman’s gaze and raised her eyebrows, neither was in a state of undress and it’s not as if she had caught Corren in bed with Diana. Of course, if Diana had hoped that Lady Catelyn would drop the matter entirely, she would have been disappointed, luckily she held no such hopes.

“Diana...” The look on Robb’s face would have been much more comical if she hadn’t noted the annoyance of Lady Catelyn who had shut her mouth the moment Diana, and Arya walked into the large tent Robb used for meetings and where they would break their fast.

“My King, good morning.” Diana arched an eyebrow, curious and morbidly amused to see that apparently the good Lady wanted Robb to give her a talking to.

“You will explain yourself...” It was of course, Lady Catelyn who addressed her, in any other situation perhaps Diana would have backed away, but she was still a bit on edge with the responsibility Robb had asked her to take on.

“Explain myself to whom of what, my Lady?” Diana tilted her chin up slightly to meet Lady Catelyn’s gaze.

“Why Corren Karstark was in your tent this morning...” The scandalized whisper would have been comical from anyone but Lady Catelyn, especially paired with the narrowed eyed gaze.

“I imagine because he was too tired to walk back to his own tent, after Nerys rushed to get him to calm me down last night because I was upset. Then again, I fell asleep on his lap and woke up in my own cot tucked in so I imagine I could be wrong but I highly doubt it...” Diana glanced at Robb at the exact moment that he tried to cover up a small snorting noise of amusement; his features relaxing visibly.

“...It’s true, I went and got Corren to help Diana.” Arya shrugged at Lady Catelyn, clearly unsure why they were discussing this at all.

“It’s still inappropriate for him to be in your tent when my...daughter is sharing a tent with you.” Lady Catelyn lowered her voice in case anyone that shouldn’t was attempting to listen in, but Diana was too busy focusing on trying to keep her anger in check.

“Nothing, inappropriate happened, my Lady. You can be well assured of that, believe it or not, I am not some sort of harlot, nor am I quite as indecent as you seem to wish me to be.” Diana pursed her lips and took a step back from the woman when Robb came to stand next to them, resting a hand on each of their shoulders.

“This was clearly a misunderstanding, let’s set it aside and break our fast we have long to go today, and no need to squabble amongst ourselves.” Diana knew better than to expect an apology, Lady Catelyn surely wouldn’t give one to her; so she instead gave Robb a half smile in response to his words and the gentle squeeze of her shoulder.

She joined them at the table though she had no real appetite after the conversation with Lady Catelyn; focusing instead on chewing Diana tried to ignore the nagging worries of failure. She was startled when Jeyne interrupted her thoughts, and had to ask her to repeat herself.

“You wish to braid my hair, my Queen? Surely I should be offering to do your hair not the other way around...” Diana gave her Queen a small amused smile at the request.

“Well I wished to try on your sister, but her hair is too short still for a proper braid.” Jeyne’s voice was gentle and there was an ease that had settled upon her at some point that Diana couldn’t help but take note of.

“Ah that’s true, and mine is rather on the wild curly side, my Queen. If you wish to try I suppose I can not truly deny you, but I would suggest asking Dacey, since she is usually who even bothers. If I braid my own hair it’s done hastily and messily.” Diana was almost sure she heard her cousin and King give a sort of chortle into his drink at their conversation.

As the camp was taken down and repacked, Diana found herself sitting with her Queen and a very amused Dacey and Nerys as her hair was pulled back in portions to be braided. She had tried to get out of it, but Nerys had been so kind in getting Diana’s horse ready when she had gotten Craven all settled.

That’s where Robb, Lord Rickard, Corren, Ser Perwyn, and Ser Rolph found her; making faces and mumbling at Nerys as her Queen tugged and brushed her hair before succeeding in making a pair of braids circling the crown of her head and meeting in the back, to lay on top of the loose curly hair.  

“Can we have our Healer back, my Queen?” Diana half glared at the mischievous twinkle she noted in Robb’s eyes; had she not held the man in such high esteem she would have let loose some very unladylike responses.

“Of course, I’m sorry if I’ve taken too long.” Jeyne’s voice was a bit embarrassed and that alone caused Diana to let go of her annoyance as she stood and fixed her clothing.

“My lady, you look radiant...” Perwyn’s attention was the last thing Diana had any desire for, and she brushed an errant curl from her shoulder before arching a brow at the man.

“Ser Perwyn, I can assure you, I always look radiant.” She turned her attention from him and focused a smile on Jeyne.

“Thank you for the help with my messy locks, my Queen. I treasure the time you’ve given me.” Diana didn’t have to force the words or the sentiment, though she did shoot Dacey and Nerys a glance as they were both smirking and far too amused as far as she was concerned.

They arranged themselves and Diana followed with Corren to double check that the smallfolk and the Karstark men that would follow her off to the Wall after reaching Moat Cailin in a few days time were all set. She had gotten wool clothing for the smallfolk who had never left the Riverlands, and had done all she could to acquire furs for the men. They would have more clothing waiting for them at White Harbor, but that was something she would focus on later; there were two wagons full of provisions and reclaimed bows, and crossbows from their previous battles; their tents, flint, and the extra furs and wool were keeping the cache from rattling.

Their good spirits had been high when they left, the sun steadily rising as they made their way towards the North, the silhouette of the Twins behind them growing smaller and smaller. Diana, Nerys and Corren had been traveling at the start of their group, they were just behind where Lady Catelyn and Queen Jeyne rode with their guards, behind them were Ser Perwyn (whom Diana had told needed to keep an eye on Ser Rolph), and Ser Rolph, along with the first of the wagons and the Karstark men which were busy making bets regarding who would catch more rabbits on their trip. They were in a relatively centered position overall, King Robb was closer the front with Lord Rickard, Dacey and Arthor and Cregan Karstark; while Greatjon and Smalljon were closer to the back along with a mix of forces to protect their rear.  

Eager and fairly used to marching, they made good time, taking a midday meal on the move it was early afternoon when word had trickled back through the forces that the King had sent the scouts ahead to find them a suitable place to camp for the night. It would need to be large enough for them not to be separated, but also feasible to protect with sentries and a watch.

It was the sudden yells that caught her attention, Diana had been trying to name a song one of the Karstark men mentioned to her when they realized something was wrong.

“Lady Diana! the King calls for you up front, bandits have attacked one of the scouts and Lord Karstark has been injured in following them.” No sooner had the gasping voice Raynald reached her, Diana turned her horse to go around the group slowing as guards prepared to keep Lady Catelyn and Queen Jeyne protected.

“If you’re following me up front Nerys, keep close to Corren and promise to listen to anything you’re told or else.” There was no time to argue, even as she urged her horse into a gallop and registered Lady Catelyn yelling after them. Diana could feel the rhythm of her horse’s gallop in her chest, her own heart attempting to escape its ribcage prison at the thought of losing someone so quickly on their trip.

She could see them gathered around on the side of the road, pulling on the horse’s reins she was halfway out of the saddle before they had fully stopped. Luckily another Karstark man made sure to keep her horse from bolting as she rushed over to where she could see her King with blood on his tunic and armor, trying to find the source frantically as the others moved out of her way.

“It’s not mine. Diana, Rickard caught an arrow to the ribs...”She heard Robb’s voice and moved to where they motioned; between the gathered men Lord Rickard was on his back with the wooden part of an arrow’s shaft sticking straight out of his side. The fear gripped her stomach and heart and she took one breath before pushing it all down; the fear, the bile, the anger and focused on what she had to do.

Dropping to his side, she coaxed him to focus on her, working on getting his tunic and furs off.

“Bit quick of you, isn’t it lass?” Rickard’s voice was strained and she could tell he was trying not to cough; pulling out a dagger she started cutting away at the tunic.

“You’ll find I have very quick hands, my Lord.” Diana glanced up at the man’s eyes and gifted him a half smile, before turning her attention back to her work. Freeing him of the tunic, she cut around where the arrow had hit, and tried to asses how deeply the arrowhead had sunk after cutting the length of the shaft.

“Nerys! Come hold his head in your lap, Corren get me a flask of water. My King forgive me, but move these men back unless they’re going to help me. Nerys, this is bitterwort, when he looks like he can’t take anymore, keep it rolled up but shove it in his mouth so he can chew on it. Lord Rickard... this is going to hurt.” Diana pulled out bandages from her bag, the skirt part of her breeches pulled up around her waist as she got ready to attempt to stop the bleeding. She cut parts of the bandages into squares, and pulled out some of her herbs, along with her mortar and pestle; she kept an eye on Rickard as Nerys moved to cushion  his head on her lap and Corren came closer with the water.  She crushed a small pile of herbs quickly and set the mortar aside, once Corren kneeled next to her, Diana set her left hand against the skin around where the arrowhead had pierced Rickard, her right hand wrapped around the shaft.

“On three, Lord Rickard. One...two...” Pressing on his skin she pulled the arrowhead out, making Lord Rickard shout out obscenities as he punched the ground next to him, then she said three.

“You insolent wench, you said three!” He bared his teeth at her in pain and Diana just glanced up at Nerys to shove the bitterwort in his mouth, turning her attention to the blood coming from the wound.

“I did say three. Corren water...keep it steady, I have to clean this. Someone get me vinegar if we have it!” Diana worked on cleaning the wound as best as she could, a bottle of vinegar appearing a few moments later as she worked on making sure there were no bits of arrow, wood or dirt in the wound.

“Pour a bit of that vinegar in my mortar, just enough to cover the paste.” Her voice was steady even as Corren finished the water in the flask and moved to help keep Rickard down.

“This is going to sting...at least the blood is slowing, this should stop it from festering.” Diana wiped what blood she could from the wound and moved the discarded cloth out of the way, moving to dip her fingers into the paste with the vinegar and applying it to the wound directly, rubbing around the edges of the wound before she grabbed the strips of bandages and laid the leaves of the poultice across the wound. Getting Corren and Nerys to lift Rickard a bit she labored to get the bandages wrapped securely around his middle, making sure the wound was covered and watching warily to try and gauge how much he was bleeding as she tied the bandage securely. Her hands were red with blood, bits of the poultice sticking to her palms in places, she rested a hand on Rickard’s chest gently.

“Do you need more bitterwort, Rickard?” She was watching his reactions carefully, nodding when Nerys pulled the bitterwort from his mouth and someone brought them wine, he drank and though a bit slowly focused on Diana again.

“You can’t get rid of me yet, lass.” He tried to smile and Diana returned it, looking up at Corren.

“There’s nothing else for me to do now, watch him while I speak to Robb. Keep an eye on the red spot, it shouldn’t get too much bigger but if it does, yell for me.” Diana reached and squeezed Corren’s hand gently before moving to get up. She found Robb, Dacey, Arthor and Cregan speaking in a group as she approached them, it was clear they had just finished a tense discussion.

“Diana, how is he?” Whatever they had been arguing about, was pushed away as Robb turned his attention to her; she saw the worry in his sapphire eyes and tried to hide how blood stained her hands were as to not add to it.

“It’s...a deep wound, I’ve done my best. Cleaned it, adding poultice, wrapped him up. We need to get him somewhere stable though, are the bandits taken care of? Did the scouts find a place for us tonight? I think... I think if he can make it tonight we can decide what to do in the morning.” Diana bit her bottom lip trying not to fidget as she thought about the likelihood that the wound might fester, which could...she couldn't think of that.

“They did, and we’ve dealt with the bandits though a few might have gotten away.  We'll have the tents set up and get a group to carry him there. There will be a watch set up when we make camp, in case they think of coming back again. You've done all you could Diana, thank you.” Robb rested a hand on her shoulder and she took another deep breath before pushing all of her fears down again.

“It’s what I do, my King. If there’s nothing else, I should check any other injuries...” Diana motioned to the rest of them and once she realized they didn’t have much more than a few already drying scrapes, cuts and bruises. She moved on to check the other bannermen with them, and was busy wrapping up a Karstark squire’s arm when she overheard a snippet of an argument.

“Absolutely not, Arthor...Lord Rickard has already named his heirs, there is nothing else to be discussed.” Diana hadn’t heard that level of annoyance or anger in Robb’s voice outside of what happened at the Twins with the Freys and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on now.

“Diana, we’ve already sent men ahead to clear the fields we will use, and the wagons will be here soon. I figure it would be best to try and move Lord Rickard on a wagon, or use some of the boards to make a stretcher and carry him over.” She could see the tension in his face, his brow was furrowed, and his mouth tight in annoyance, but as usual he was doing his best to do what he must for his men.

“If we can get him up onto the wagon, it might be faster, we’ll have to see which is best once they get here.” Her hands were still stained with blood and she tried to get it off rubbing her hands on her breeches, knowing she would have to find water to wash them probably before Lady Catelyn or Queen Jeyne saw her.

Robb nodded and left Diana’s side, though she noted that neither Arthor nor Cregan joined him, the two Karstarks didn’t check to see how their cousin was, instead huddled close in deep discussion; she wanted to know what was going on but going to try and meddle would not end well so instead she checked if anyone else needed to get bandaged up.

The wagons came at the same time Robb came to tell her that he had ordered Rickard’s tent set up first, along with a watch, and between a group of them, they lifted Lord Rickard off the ground and carefully settled him in back of the wagon. Diana got on the wagon with Rickard, trusting her horse to Corren who lead it behind the wagon with his own; her hands were still blood stained but at this point she didn’t care, the field where they had started to make camp was a welcome sight and Diana wasted no time in reprimanding anyone who jostled Lord Rickard as they made their way to his tent.

 

**Arya**

Arya admired the determination in Diana’s face as she treated Lord Rickard, and wishing to do all she could to help, didn’t mind being sent to and from the tent to gather supplies such as water or more bitterwort. She did what she was asked and didn’t complain, with the rush it became easier for her to take on the extra task of keeping an eye out for anything suspicious from Arthor or Cregan. She thought it was a bit odd that both Diana and her brother had asked her to keep an eye on the Karstarks, but decided she could figure out why, or it would be made obvious as she kept her ears trained on listening to things she wasn’t meant to hear.

It was easy for Arya to blend in, and since she was small, she was often overlooked. Corren kept close to Diana and Lord Rickard, which also meant that Arya could slip into the Karstark forces rather easily; the men that were part of Diana’s group kept an eye out for anyone who might be less than civil to her which was nice.

She was helping one of the men in their group gather kindling, as she was much quicker and had a knack for finding the driest of the underbrush when she heard two of Arthor’s bannermen discussing something heatedly.

“I’m telling you, if something happens to Rickard we’ll be pressed to follow the Young Wolf; he’s been lucky so far but what will he do for us especially if the luck runs out? They let Harry get captured, Arnolf is the Castellan at Karhold, we should go there with Cregan and Arthor, we’re sworn to them.” Arya watched the two men from her spot low to the ground behind one of the bigger bushes; frowning she tried to make out their faces so she could identify them later. They were moving away from where she had hidden, and she couldn’t make out the second one’s reply, from how tense he looked it didn’t seem that he agreed. But soon enough found herself face to face with a startled skunk, and had to dash out of her hiding place, trying not to drop her kindling before she got sprayed.

Arya found Diana speaking with Dacey after she delivered her kindling to one of the men. She made sure to keep nearby while they finished their conversation, keeping an eye out while cleaning Needle to see if she could recognize the Karstark men she had overheard; they all blended together though. The Northerners were distinguishable from the men that came from the Riverlands, but the Karstark men tended to blend into each other sometimes. Long hair, scarred faces, roughened hands, wide shoulders, and usually draped in black furs, sometimes she swore they were mocking the Night’s Watch with so much black.

“I can’t pick them out, but it seems Arthor and Cregan are up to something, Diana.” Arya retold what she had heard in the woods once they were settled in their shared tent and left alone. Arya could see the frown forming on her cousin’s face, her eyebrows knitting as she thought over what Arya had just told her.

“Thank you, I think Dacey mentioned some worrisome issues that Robb’s noticed but there’s only so much we can do. We’ll have to keep an eye out for them I suppose. Be careful child, keep closer to Corren’s men, I’m sure they’ll be happy to help you practice archery and with Needle...just don’t let your Lady mother see that too often.” Arya couldn’t help but half smile at the face the older girl made at mentioning Lady Catelyn.

Arya watched as Diana got ready to head out with a group to hunt what they could nearby, Corren was sitting with Rickard, and Arya decided to stick nearby and practice her archery. She could easily see Lord Rickard’s tent from where she was practicing, and Arya thought it said plenty that neither Arthor nor Cregan approached to check on their cousin. She saw her mother frown slightly at her exploits, but Arya also noted Lady Catelyn seemed a little less tense, she wondered if being in the same camp helped at least to ease some of her mother’s worry.

She knew her brother at least gave her small smiles when he could, and though he was often busy, his wife Jeyne took time to sit with her and get to know her. Arya doubted there was much the two had in common outside of both wishing Robb to be happy and the war to be over. Jeyne was nice to her though, didn’t scold her for the breeches or her penchant for fighting and archery; she also didn’t force Arya to practice embroidery, though she did encourage Arya to try and practice her stitching. Arya often told Jeyne that if she should have a daughter, Arya would teach her to use a bow, which Jeyne didn’t seem to mind though she did draw the line at Arya teaching any future nieces how to use a sword. It annoyed Arya but Jeyne had given her a reason, she hoped her future children would not have to defend themselves in such a way, that there would not be large conflicts and war then; she did however see the purpose and use of making sure all her children could at least defend themselves so she would keep that in mind.

The sun had started to set by the time Diana and her group came back, they had caught hares, and a few birds Arya thought looked like pheasants but she couldn’t be sure. She had gone to help Diana skin and clean the hares, noting her cousin was much quieter than she had ever seen her. Diana spoke only to correct Arya’s actions with the hares, and Arya wasn’t sure what to say (or if she should even press the matter at all), so she did as told and helped Diana with a stew.

Diana served her a bowl, then made sure to prepare a bowl for Corren and another for Rickard. To the latter’s she added medicinal herbs from her pouch, the focus in her eyes betrayed Diana’s worry, and Arya noted that she had not seen her cousin eat or rest since Rickard had gotten hurt.

“Diana, you need to eat too.” Arya’s voice was firm, and she met her cousin’s gaze easily, simply quirking a brow at the older girl. She watched as Diana half smiled and set down the bowls, finding another for herself and holding it out to Arya.

“Want to come with me then? I’m going to feed Lord Rickard and make Corren eat. You can eat there with us, and keep an eye out on my stew then?” Diana’s voice seemed different to Arya but she couldn’t place it and thought better than to bring it up; instead she nodded and took the bowl following Diana to Lord Rickard’s tent.

Lord Rickard looked pale, even for a Northerner; his brow was covered in sweat and his long hair was sticking to his neck and forehead. He was covered in furs though Arya could tell he had no tunic on, since Diana was keeping a close eye on his wound and changing his bandages as regularly as she could. Arya watched as Diana handed Corren the bowl and though he seemed ready to protest an arched eyebrow and pointed look made him think better of it as he moved from where he had sat next to Rickard’s bed.

Arya went to sit with him, carefully setting Diana’s bowl next to her on the bench she shared with Corren, who gifted her a tired smile. The sun hadn’t fully set, but Arya couldn’t help but think, as she sat there in the tent with Corren, Diana and Lord Rickard, that the night would be a long one.

**Diana**

She coerced Rickard to eat, mostly by being much more stubborn than him; the man simply wanted to sleep, but Diana knew he needed sustenance, not to mention she needed to get more medicinal herbs into him to help break the slow but steady fever he had developed. The wound still looked fresh, while it was not festering straight out, she had begun to wonder if she would have to cut away any of the flesh; though if she could get her hands on some maggots they could easily clear off any dead flesh that developed. She racked her brain as she slowly and steadily fed Rickard the hare stew she had filled with herbs, if there was anything else she could do she couldn’t think of it.

Corren, had asked her earlier if she could not heal Rickard the same way she had healed his wounds...and it pained her to tell him she could not, as Rickard’s wound was much deeper than Corren’s had been. Diana’s true worry was that the arrow had made it deeper than it had first appeared...a serious worry as Rickard had coughed small amounts of blood when they had finally settled him in the tent. If blood had made it into his lungs, which was the only reason she could think for him to be coughing up blood (though annoyed she had indeed checked as much as she could see of his mouth and he had not been bleeding from the mouth)....there was only a matter of time before he would pass, no matter what she did.

The coughing had subsided, and Diana took that as a good thing; if she could keep him alive through the night, help him break from the fever, there was a small chance they could take him back to the Twins. Already, Robb had ordered some of the craftsmen that were travelling with her to the Wall to build a smaller wagon, one big enough to take Rickard back to the Twins; even as the sun set she could hear the hammering as they brought together the wagon. She only had to keep him alive through the night, and make sure he was strong enough for the journey; she couldn’t go with him, it would cause them to lose too much time, and she had to get to the Wall.

“You have to eat, Lord Rickard...” Her voice was gentle, almost cooing at him and though he grunted at her, he did his part in chewing any bits of hare she gave him, and swallowing the broth.

“One day...I’ll have you come to Karhold...and sing for us there. Harrion and Alys would enjoy the sight of a singing Healer...” Rickard’s voice was raspy, and Diana simply smiled and brought a goblet of spiced wine to his lips, coaxing him to drink slowly.

“It’d be an honor to sing at Karhold for you, Lord Rickard.” She set aside the now empty bowl, and the goblet. Though she glanced at Arya and Corren, she ignored her younger cousin’s motion for her to eat; instead she stood and dipped a small rag into tepid water and gently wiped Rickard’s face of fever sweat.

“What would you sing?” Rickard’s breathing was a bit erratic, the rhythm was off and Diana watched him closely.

“I’m not sure, I guess it would depend what sort of songs they would enjoy.” She motioned gently to Corren, who came to help her after wiping his hands; Corren held Rickard up carefully, while Diana changed his bandages again. Once she was done, and coaxed Rickard to drink some of her medicinal tea, she gave into Arya’s urges and quickly finished her own bowl of stew.

“Go rest, sister...you’ve had a full day.” Diana smiled gently and softly ran a hand through Arya’s messy locks. Though Arya gave her a worried look, she eventually nodded and made her way out of the tent, towards the tent Diana would share with her, some yards away.

It was quiet for a bit, as Diana and Corren did their best to make Rickard comfortable as his fever got worse. Corren helped her soothe Rickard as much as they could, gently wiping as much of the sweat from him to allow him to cool faster, and they had just managed to get him settled, coaxing tea down his throat when Robb, Dacey, Catelyn, Jeyne and Greatjon came to check on the Karstark.

Diana made sure Rickard was resting as well as possible before she and Corren joined them, rubbing her hands on her skirt slowly out of nervous habit.

“How is he, lass?” Greatjon broke the worried silence, and Diana took a deep breath, meeting their eyes.

“Not well, truly. If the fever breaks, and he sleeps through the night, he would have a better prospect, my King. But...he needs a proper Maester, I’m not sure how deep the wound was, but there’s only so much I can do here...” Diana glanced at all of them but addressed Robb, watching the emotions play out on his face.

“There’s nothing else for us to do? Wait until morning. What do you suggest we do then?” Robb’s voice was even, though Diana couldn’t help but notice the muscle in his jaw clench a bit.

“Send him back to the Twins, there’s a Maester there and he can be better cared for...We can not all turn back, but an honor guard could be sent with him to the Twins, could they not?” Diana watched him and was relieved when he nodded slightly, turning to Dacey and Greatjon who nodded their agreement.

She watched them go, to make their plans, quietly relieved that neither Lady Catelyn nor Queen Jeyne wished to stay for long. Diana glanced at Corren and frowned slightly, he looked harried and she realized he hadn’t stopped helping her with Rickard.

“You need rest, Corren...” her voice was gentle as she rested a hand on Corren’s arm, he only glanced at her and shook his head.

“I’ll be fine. You need help.” He motioned to Rickard whose skin was pearled with sweat from the fever again, she moved over quickly and picked up a rag to gently dab away the fever sweat. Rickard murmured and whined in his fevered sleep, opening his eyes slightly and grunting at her softly; he was agitated, she understood that but couldn’t understand what he was saying specifically. Even with Corren’s help, Rickard continued in his distress so she did the only thing she could think of, needing him to stop thrashing or moving for fear he’d further injure himself.

 

 

> ** "Scarborough Fair / Canticle" **
> 
> Traditional Ballad of Great Britain, version by Simon & Garfunkel 
> 
> _Are you going to Scarborough Fair:_
> 
> _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._
> 
> _Remember me to one who lives there._
> 
> _She once was a true love of mine._
> 
> _Tell her to make me a cambric shirt:_
> 
> _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme;_
> 
> _Without no seams nor needlework,_
> 
> _Then she'll be a true love of mine._

Diana watched as Rickard soothed at her singing, it was a bit of magic that allowed her to do such a thing, but his body also needed rest, badly so it didn’t resist her siren call. Slowly and gently she washed away the sweat on his brow, neck, and chest; pulling the furs up to keep him warm as she couldn’t put a tunic on him.

Then she focused on trying to convince Corren to go get some sleep, it took several long minutes before he agreed; and only did so when Diana relented to allow guards to be posted at the entrance of the tent who would go fetch him if anything happened. She was only slightly annoyed when she walked with him to the entrance to the tent, only to find that Robb had already ordered guards posted outside; Corren smirked but Diana just hugged him to get him to go rest.

She ignored the uneasy feeling she got from one of the guards, attributing it to not knowing him well though he seemed to be a Karstark man; Diana shook her head and went back inside once she saw Corren enter his tent.

Diana kept watch over Rickard, she wiped his brow of sweat and soothed him as best she could, and hoped filled her when he settled, his breathing steady and the fever starting to lower. Leaning against the back of the bench where she sat, she had started to doze into a light slumber, flashing images quickly filled her mind’s eye, but before she could be pulled in deeper, a distant noise caught her attention; howling wolves.

Diana startled awake, cobwebs of weary fatigue clung to her and she felt lethargic through her limbs, until the howls came again. Shaking herself she stood, her brow furrowing as she first moved over to check on Rickard, satisfied that he slept on, as peacefully as he could; her attention was drawn back to the tent’s entrance. She could see the shadows cast by the two guards, from where she stood she could tell they had also heard the howling as they seemed tense and looked around the area; but neither guard moved from the entrance which didn’t bother her.

“Aye, lads all’s well?” She pushed the flap carefully, her voice down as she stepped outside. Glancing around the camp, nothing seemed out of place from where she stood, and the guards told her as much. They were interrupted by another series of howls, they were louder this time and Diana found herself stepping out from under the tent’s awning, looking towards the nearest woods. She could see the torch lights flickering between the tents, and closer to the tree line, the sentry’s torches also flickered in the night.

“Bit far South for wolf packs, m’lady?” The younger of the two guards inclined his head towards her, glancing towards the woods again as the howling interrupted her reply.

“They’ll head where they can find...food. Winter is coming, it always hits the North hardest.” Diana’s voice was distracted and her brow furrowed, spotting Grey Wind leaving the King’s tent, his nose in the air curiously. There was a shiver that traveled down the back of Diana’s nape and spine, and she turned towards the guards her voice steady and left no room for questioning.

“Stand guard, no one is allowed inside with the exception of the King or Corren until I get back. I need to check on my sister.” Diana glanced between the guards, not missing the glower the older of the two gave her, but the younger nodded and stood at attention.

She turned then and headed down towards her own tent, soothed somewhat when she glanced and saw Grey Wind keeping up with her. Grey Wind followed her into the tent, occasionally sniffling along the edge though Diana only spared him a glance; her attention drawn to Arya’s cot where the girl’s body was jerking slightly in the midst of a dream.

Moving over to Arya, Diana reached out to attempt to soothe her cousin’s dreams, but whether from her own exhaustion or the lingering song spell she had used before the contact pulled Diana down to her knees as visions exploded before her eyes.

 

> _They were in the woods, and her skin did not feel her own. She could feel the cold and damp too close to her body, but more she could smell fear in the air. There were furry bodies around her and she couldn’t feel her skin, the teeth in her mouth were sharp, and she could smell fear in the air, potent and intoxicating._
> 
> _There was a howl, it filled her ears, and then another came to caress it. Louder, and louder until she realized her head was tilted back and the howl came from her. Then they were running, there were voices up ahead, cowardly humans, and the copper of blood met her nose at the same time as she felt herself leap and her teeth sink into flesh._
> 
> _It was the wolves, and those that lay tattered around them, had been the bandits._

A gasp reached her ears and Diana soon found herself mimicking it; Arya sat up in her cot wide eyed and cold sweat clinging to her face. Taking a steady though quick breath, Diana steeled her nerves and reached out to run her hand gently along Arya’s cheek, causing the younger girl to turn  her attention on the woodswitch.

“Calm child, all’s well. Come...” Diana moved from her kneeling position and sat behind Arya, still disoriented from the dream Arya sought the comfort the older girl offered. Diana ran her fingers through Arya’s short hair and rocked the girl gently, murmuring softly as she sorted out what the dream meant. It was too specific in kind to be coincidence and as she felt Arya’s racing heartbeat settle and her breathing even out, they both heard a distant howling.

“Diana...” Arya’s voice was soft and timid, for once since they had met, Diana thought she sounded her age, at four and ten Arya was still a child, who had lost her father, been separated from her sister, and been exposed to vengeance, violence, and losing herself.

“Yes?” Diana glanced at Grey Wind who was sat at the entrance to their tent, alert with his ears flickering slightly.

“Dreams are just...dreams?” Arya tilted her head to glance up at her cousin, brow furrowed and grey eyes slowly coming into focus again.

“Sometimes. Sometimes they’re warnings or windows into other goings ons...But you’re safe now, here in the tent with me and Grey Wind. Your mother is nearby, so is your brother and his wife. Remember that now, child. Remember that now when you try to sleep again...” Diana tried to keep her tone steady, rubbing Arya’s back in slow steady circles; the images from the dream still vivid in her mind. It seemed she would have to explain to Arya what these types of dreams were. She hummed gently before singing to make sure Arya would sleep again, her hand making soothing circles along the younger girl’s back.

 

 

 

> **Golden Slumbers**
> 
> Also known as the poem Cradle Song by Thomas Dekker
> 
>  
> 
> _Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,_
> 
> _Smiles await you when you rise._
> 
> _Sleep,_
> 
> _Pretty baby,_
> 
> _Do not cry,_
> 
> _And I will sing a lullaby._
> 
> __
> 
> _Cares you know not,_
> 
> _Therefore sleep,_
> 
> _While over you a watch I'll keep._
> 
> _Sleep,_
> 
> _Pretty darling,_
> 
> _Do not cry,_
> 
> _And I will sing a lullaby._

__

Diana hummed the last refrain again, to make sure Arya was truly asleep, she hadn’t thought she’d be quite so tired, closing her eyes shouldn’t have been a problem.

> _It was hot, the flames licked at her, and her skin absorbed the heat. Ropes chaffed her wrists, and smoke gathered in her mouth and lungs before the coughing started. She should have been afraid but she wasn’t, the heat turned from stifling and painful into soothing as the ropes around her wrists burned away and she moved out of the fire. The woman in red’s face was shocked, as Diana, coughed but faced her, smoke still coming from her body and what was left of the clothing she had worn. Her back hurt but she refused to show it. “One of three chances...I am still alive.”_
> 
> _The woman in red melted away, and Diana fell to her knees in the sand...the sand turned to snow under her, everything was white. Her back burned...she couldn’t see it but knew...the fire bird was there again, but then again it never went away._
> 
> _What took her horse, was not just the swamp and Diana knew it. She gave her mare relief before she was torn apart, her auroch bow lay broken in two, and she felt the anger in her again. “Two of three chances...I am still alive.” It all turned black around her....threatening to swallow her into the void._
> 
> _“You have meddled with the Fates, child. You shall have to pay for that. The Fates will take what they claim, one way or another... You will have to pay the Fates, child, you will have to pay.”_

She bolted upright, gasping loudly as her blurry vision settled again; through the confused haze she heard the whinny of horses, and then felt Grey Wind’s paws on her thigh. The direwolf’s eyes focused on Diana’s own and she felt as if she had crashed into a snowbank, awake now she stood. Her movements woke Arya up again, but this time the girl was just as awake as her older companion.

“If you’re coming along, make sure to dress quickly. Something is wrong, grab Needle...” Diana moved towards the opening in their tent, sparing a slight smile as Arya pulled her breeches on quickly and tied them up even faster. Diana gave her a moment to get her boots on, as she paused at the opening, looking out carefully with a frown.

“Catch up to me in Rickard’s tent if you are not ready...something is wrong.” She glanced back but moved out of the tent, she could hear the sound of hoofbeats getting quieter as they left camp.

It took Diana just a moment before she took off running towards Rickard’s tent Grey Wind by her side; she skidded to a halt outside and made quick note that the guards were gone. The entrance to the tent was torn in places, and the packs that had been outside were strewn about, Diana glanced to her right as her breathing hitched in time to see Arya following her. The older girl did not wait as she pushed aside the flaps of the tent, her heart dropping to her stomach in fear at what she saw.

The bench from earlier had been pushed over, there were papers all over the ground, her medicinal bowl shattered on the floor, the bed disheveled and Rickard’s body on the ground, and with the aid of the few lanterns still lit she could make out the bandages around his torso were a deep red. She reached his side without breathing properly, turning him over with some difficulty; his body was heavy and his breathing was erratic as she landed unceremoniously on her rear, his skin was clammy from the fever not broken, and his hair plastered to his head from the sweat.

Fear pitted in her stomach, and the only words that came out of her mouth were a plea to Arya, “Get the King, get Corren, wake them all up!”

As her younger cousin ran back out, Diana watched as Grey Wind moved to stand guard at the tent entrance, letting out a howl that grounded her even as she coaxed Rickard to focus on her.

 


	8. Fallen Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning the consequences of other’s actions, is not always easy. And songs are not always what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that impromptu hiatus and this short chapter....Featured in this chapter: Simon & Garfunkel's Scarborough Fair/Canticle, go listen if you want.  
> If you have never heard the full song by Simon & Garfunkel the lyrics might be confusing. The song is sung in duet, with the verses being sung in a sort of round. For example the lines, “Tell her to make me a cambric shirt” and “On the side of a hill in the deep forest green” are sung more or less simultaneously

**Diana**

“Rickard, please...” Her voice was strained as she gently slapped her hand against Rickard’s sallow cheek; his breathing was erratic and he couldn’t focus on anything. He moaned in pain and anger, mumbling his cousin’s names, Arthor, Cregan...

The pit in her stomach told Diana that they had done this, but more...that they had fled; it was followed by guilt as she should have never left Rickard alone.

Corren was the first to arrive, roused by Grey Wind and shouts from others as the commotion woke up the camp. He moved to them quickly, reaching to try and help Rickard back onto the bed with Diana’s help; she wasn’t sure they should move him at all but also knew she was of no help if she were pinned under the man.

“What happened Diana?” He looked concerned and she could see his jaw set as he tried to wrap his mind around it all.

“I got him to sleep and heard wolf howls before I drifted off myself. And...I went to check on Nerys just in case...she was trapped in a dream and I must have fallen asleep after. Grey Wind woke me and I rushed back and Rickard was on the floor, mumbling about Arthor and Cregan! Seven Hells, Corren I should have stayed put!” Diana’s distress was evident in her voice and she could only feel it increase as Rickard struggled to breathe, coughing up blood even as Corren moved to help her hold Rickard in a sitting position.

“This.. is not...your...doing...” The wheezing between his coughing fit and words did little to ease either Diana or Corren. They could see the writing on the wall, Rickard was pale, his fever was back and his coughing only brought dark colored bits of blood back up. What chances he had of making it through the night, of making it back to the Twins alive, were slowly and painfully slipping away.

The part of Diana’s mind that was not focused entirely on her mistake, knew that his chances had always been small of making it through the night as the coughing of blood was now aggravated but had been happening since he was injured.

The camp was in an uproar as the young she-wolf woke everyone up. By the time Robb, GreatJon and Dacey rushed into Rickard’s trashed tent, the Karkstark was barely hanging on; pale and sallow as he gripped the last bit of life within him. Dacey moved to help Diana, and without a second thought and before Robb or anyone else could call for him, Corren had rushed out of the tent, calling for his Uncle’s lieutenants. There was only a moment of confusion in Diana before she sheepishly remembered, they were in the middle of a war still. Her world might have felt like it was crashing about her within the confines of the tents but the world had kept turning outside of what was happening in the Young Wolf’s camp.

Diana did all she could to soothe, Rickard, he mumbled between rattling breaths that she was not to blame, and though he was weak his grip on her hand was enough to ground her to those words.

Rickard’s lieutenants, half dressed, wild eyed and with a seething and simmering anger coloring their skin; listened gravely to Rickard’s hard bought words.

“The lass has done all she can for me and more...listen to me well...Arthor and Cregan are not to be trusted. You must follow my cousin to set things right, my son is my heir and if something were to happen to him, all that is mine belongs to Alys. Robb will lead you, our King in the North, protect him as you would me, protect Harrion and Alys. Those that vowed to go with my nephew, protect and listen to him...protect the child, protect this woodswitch for we owe her much and she is the North.” His words were laced with wheezing, bloody coughs and though Diana could not bring herself to look up at these men, she could feel their stance change as they allowed their Lord’s words to sink in.

“Sing to me lass...sing me home...” His face was sallow and his lips tainted with specks of black blood; Diana could feel the sob welling inside of herself and swallowed it, instead focusing on his request.

> _On the side of a hill in the deep forest green._
> 
> _Tracing of sparrow on snow-crested brown._
> 
> _Blankets and bedclothes the child of the mountain_
> 
> _Sleeps unaware of the clarion call._
> 
> _On the side of a hill a sprinkling of leaves._
> 
> _Washes the grave with silvery tears._
> 
> _A soldier cleans and polishes (his sword)._
> 
> _Sleeps unaware of the clarion call._

Diana didn’t finish the song, his grip loosened on her hand, and no sooner had she finished holding her note it fell to the ground; and the great Rickard Karstark was ushered home with the call.

After much quiet insistence, Robb, Dacey, GreatJon and Corren agreed with Diana’s suggestion; five of Karstark’s men would be given the task of escorting Rickard’s body back to the Twins. Robb penned the notes while Diana with Dacey and Corren’s help prepared the Karstark’s body. The fabric she used to wrap him after cleaning him off, ended up baptised with her own tears but nothing Corren or Dacey could stay would deter Diana from her task.

A letter left by raven towards the Twins as soon as the sun rose--preceding the wagon and Rickard’s body, and the lead escort carried another along with the Karstark colors; their march was grim but proud and no one in the camp despaired at the task being completed properly.

In Robb’s letter to his Uncle at the Twins, he explained what happened to Rickard, the betrayal of Arthor and Cregan; and the promise Diana had given--to be the one to deliver Rickard’s bones to his son or daughter on the conclusion of their war. She meant to keep that promise, with every being of her body--she only prayed to the Gods, Old and New that she would not be forced to break it.

Those who remained did not linger long and their camp was packed and ready to go before the sun had topped the trees surrounding them fully. The mood was somber as the march towards and into The Neck got underway again and rations were given out once they stopped upon reaching the Causeway. Lord Karstark’s lieutenants had pledged themselves and the rest of their formidable forces directly to King Robb and his cause. Those that would follow Diana to the wall had also made sure to keep rank behind her position in the march; when she had won their loyalty she was not sure, but she would know if she truly had it before they reached the Wall properly.

They would get no missives before reaching Moat Cailin, though in ruins the crannogmen there did keep ravens, and Diana did not have the luxury of focusing on stray thoughts.

**Robb**

There was a sense of relief and anxiety as they reached the beginning of the Causeway, he could not shake the feeling that they must get to Moat Cailin before night fell. The sun was high over head by the time they had each had their rations, and his advisors agreed if they kept their pace steady, they could reach the ruins by the time the sun was just beginning to set.

He felt an odd ache in the thought that Rickard would have most seriously approved for his fast pace, and though he hoped his temper was more subdued than that of his kin; Robb suspected that if they were to come across the Karstarks responsible it would not keep quiet within him. Glancing at Dacey, he thought the stoic lines upon her face were to do with similar thoughts to his own, until she spoke.

“She will do well, though Diana has always prefered not to lead. Your faith in her is not misplaced, though she is not always the easiest person, to read.” There was a somber note in Dacey’s tone, though always honest, from what he knew, she was rarely quite so serious without reason.

He took the moment to glance back at the woodswitch, her demeanor was subdued but even from his distance he could see in the woman a steeliness of determination, he wondered and hoped was a familial trait; they would all need it. When their eyes met, he understood Dacey’s meaning, the time for them to part was ever nearing. He endeavored to prepare Jeyne of the split so that she would not be caught off guard, and in sharing it with him mother found what he could only describe as a resolute annoyance at the prospect gracing her features. Lady Catelyn despised the idea, if only it meant Arya being taken away again, but Robb suspected she in the least  did not question Diana’s capability or willingness to keep Arya alive.

Even the ruins of Moat Cailin were impressive, especially to those in their party who had never ventured this far North. The crannogmen who held the Moat had seen their colors and the scouts Robb had sent ahead, waved them into the more hospitable part of the fort still standing.

Orders were given to set up their camp, and Robb dismounted to meet with Reed’s men wishing to know what they had seen as of late. Lord Reed’s men saw the Karstarks rush through the Causeway in the early morning and tracked them though they did not attempt to stop them. They made note that the three had steered clear of Torrhen’s Square, a bit of information that Robb kept fresh in his mind.

“Have you had word from Lord Reed? I sent two of my trusted, a Glover and Lady Mormont to seek him at Greywater...” Robb did not miss the looks the two shared before answering him.

“We have not, Your Grace but we can send out word for him to meet you further ahead if you wish. Your trusted, if they have come across Greywater, have been lucky, if any other crannogmen have seen them, they will surely lead them back towards the North.” Though Robb was not entirely satisfied with such an answer, he agreed and asked them to send out word for Lord Reed to meet them at the fork of the road before Torrhen’s Square.

Night seemed to overcome them faster at Moat Cailin, though the ruins were suitable to keep them all fairly safe in the dark so near the marshes and the shores of the Bite. Bonfires kept them warm and though they were all very much aware of those gone, in true Karstark fashion, nothing could rile spirits and courage quite like their bagpipes and songs.

Though several of Robb’s other forces were slightly confused, they soon came to understand that such a show was meant to lift their courage and spirits, as well as to reinforce their pledge to their King in the North. After all had been fed, and the fires settled into steady orange the calls went out for Diana to gift them a song.

Robb could not help but smile as when she finally relented, she sang the song he and Rickard had caught her singing to Corren when the Maester was stitching his wounds.

“I’ve never heard such a song before...” Jeyne leaned her head on his shoulder, her voice soft as to not interrupt. Turning to answer her, he kissed her forehead gently, his voice matching her own.

“Diana said it was about a boat, and wishing to sail West...” He tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear and allowed himself the moment to enjoy the wish of a song.

Though he and Jeyne were seated near their tent, and therefore somewhat removed from where Diana spoke to his sister, he could see Arya sit up a bit straighter as they exchanged conversation. His mother might not fully appreciate it, but Robb suspected Diana could teach Arya more about being a type of Lady (what he referred to as a Lady of the North, what stories of his Aunt Lyanna made him think of), than his mother or the Septas had ever been able to get through her.

He watched curiously as Diana spoke to Ser Perwyn, who stood next to her after a few moments, waiting until Diana moved to speak with some of the bagpipers, before giving Corren a smug look. Robb shook his head as he watched, but was more interested when he saw Corren give Ser Perwyn no heed.

> Scarborough Fair/Canticle sung by Simon & Garfunkel
> 
> (Bolded lyrics sung by Ser Perwyn, lyrics in italic sung by Diana, underlined lyrics sung by both)
> 
> Are you going to Scarborough Fair?
> 
> Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme
> 
> Remember me to one who lives there
> 
> She once was a true love of mine
> 
> **Tell her to make me a cambric shirt**
> 
> **Parsley sage rosemary and thyme**
> 
> **Without no seams nor needlework**
> 
> **Then she’ll be a true love of mine**
> 
>  
> 
> _On the side of a hill in the deep forest green_
> 
> _Tracing of sparrow on snow-crested brown_
> 
> _Blankets and bedclothes the child of the mountain_
> 
> _Sleeps unaware of the clarion call_
> 
>  
> 
> **Tell her to find me an acre of land**
> 
> **Parsley sage rosemary and thyme**
> 
> **Between the salt water and the sea strands**
> 
> **Then she’ll be a true love of mine**
> 
> _On the side of a hill in the sprinkling of leaves_
> 
> _Washes the grave with silvery tears_
> 
> _A soldier cleans and polishes (a sword)_
> 
> _Sleeps unaware of the clarion call_
> 
>  
> 
> **Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather**
> 
> **Parsley sage rosemary and thyme**
> 
> **And gather it all in a bunch of heather**
> 
> **Then she’ll be a true love of mine**
> 
>  
> 
> _War bellows blazing in scarlet battalions_
> 
> _Generals order their soldiers to kill_
> 
> _And to fight for a cause they have long ago forgotten_
> 
>  
> 
> Are you going to Scarborough Fair?
> 
> Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme
> 
> Remember me to one who lives there
> 
> She once was a true love of mine

 

Robb had long ago decided that he did not much care for the music lessons the Septas had taught, though he remembered more of the songs Sansa liked and Arya hated from the many arguments. He had heard the version of the song Ser Perwyn had sung, but remembered a history lesson where his Maester had mentioned that many songs had been cut of verses over the years. As Diana and Ser Perwyn finished their rendition, Robb was reminded that while everything changed, some things were much better remembered and for a reason.

Diana again gave him a deep curtsey as if she has sensed his train of thought, and offering her hand to Arya, excused herself to bed. Amusement filled him as he too stood up and offered his hand to his Queen, signalling for everyone not on a watch to head to bed.

****In the morning, it would all change again. The last thought before sleep claimed him was simple; Diana's song was right, there was nothing romantic about the cost of war.

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I think the next chapter will be longer, hopefully I can get it up before my next five week class starts.


End file.
